La vida sin planes
by Higuera
Summary: Michael y Lincoln han tenido que abandonar la vida que llevaban en Panamá. Viajan sin rumbo buscando un nuevo lugar donde establecerse. ¿Es Sara la médico que se cruza en su camino?
1. El Río

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un ff !!, cualquier crítica será bienvenida, así que no os cortéis!!

Ni la serie ni ninguno de los personajes de Prison Break me pertenece.

La siguiente historia ocurre unos tres años después de escapar de Fox River.

* * *

Ha estado lloviendo durante días, no dejan de informar por la radio en qué lugares de la zona los ríos se han desbordado. Algunas aldeas han sido completamente arrasadas por el agua. Pobre gente, me gustaría detenerme a ayudarles pero hay demasiados reporteros y canales de televisión cubriendo la noticia, en estos momentos sería demasiado arriesgado. 

Vamos hacia el sur de Perú en un pequeño autobús, buscando un sitio donde establecernos una temporada y poder dejar de huir. Los dos empezamos a estar algo irritables y cansados. Llevábamos un par de años en Panamá, el primero escondidos y el último año habíamos logrado establecernos y empezar a tener una nueva vida pero hace una semana una turista nos reconoció. Creo que le gustaba Lincoln, pero Lincoln sigue sin confiar en nadie. Ella nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que nunca nos delataría pero los dos pensamos que lo mejor sería no arriesgarnos. Desde entonces hemos estado viajando a la deriva durante días. Ahora ya nada está controlado, y eso me pone nervioso, no sé como va ha salir esto, nos movemos sin tener en mente ningún destino en concreto, creo que es lo único que nos puede salvar... Para Lincoln nada ha cambiado, le da igual escapar con plan o sin plan, lleva toda la vida abandonado a su suerte, enfrentándose a lo que venga espontáneamente. En estos momentos envidio su temple. A mí lo único que me salva es creer a ciencia cierta que avanzar sin ningún plan en mente es la forma correcta de que no den con nosotros.

La lluvia es mas intensa en esta zona, la carretera concurre al lado de un turbio río al borde de su capacidad, no puedo apartar la vista de esas inquietantes olas que forma el ritmo trepidante de las aguas, parecen querer alcanzar los bordes de la carretera. Aun así, se percibe lo increíblemente bonito que es este lugar, la exuberante vegetación parece cubrirlo todo, la luz se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles de forma mágica y el reflejo en el río en condiciones normales debe de ser majestuoso. Sería un buen sitio para permanecer un tiempo…

_- ¡¡Lincoln, agárrate!!_

Un trozo de asfalto acaba de romperse justo debajo de la rueda del autobús y en menos de un segundo el agua empieza a entrar dentro. El autobús es empujado por la corriente como si fuera un pequeño obstáculo en su camino que pronto cederá a su fuerza.

_-¡¡Hay que salir de aquí!!_ – me grita Lincoln.

En cuanto le miro me agarra del brazo y empieza a abrirse paso entre la gente, sale por una ventana y en ese instante el autobús se desplaza hacia él dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

_-¡¡Lincoln!!_

Lo pierdo de vista debajo de las aguas, el autobús se está inclinando hacia ese lado y tengo que salir por la ventanilla opuesta, me subo a la parte más alta que aun queda a flote y no veo a mi hermano por ninguna parte.

Desolado, salto al agua y con un nudo en el estómago empiezo a bucear por la zona en que lo vi por última vez, no hay nada, no consigo ver nada… Trozos de ramas, piedras y barro golpean las zonas de mi cuerpo que están bajo el agua. No puede haber desaparecido tan rápido… Vuelvo a zambullirme y le busco desesperado. No lo encuentro... Me siento inútil, como si luchara contra algo mucho más grande que yo. Por unos instantes sólo siento el vacío, un vacío inmenso, dolorosamente agudo. No puede haber acabado así, así no…

¡¡¡¡LINCOLN!!!! Atormentado me niego a creerlo, mi mente no lo acepta. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, cada vez mas rápido, locamente y no paro de gritar su nombre. Algo se me agarra de la pierna y con ojos desorbitados veo que es una niña que se está ahogando, la cojo en cuello e intento sacarla del río, tras diez minutos luchando contra la corriente la consigo poner a salvo, pero sigo sin ver a mi hermano y vuelvo a entrar al agua, tiene que estar en algún lado…

Reviso las orillas del río, los árboles sumergidos, cualquier cosa a la que se pudiera haber agarrado pero no lo encuentro, hay mucha gente en peligro pero no puedo dejar de pensar que mi hermano ha desaparecido…

Como un zombi agarro a algunas personas y las saco del río, cuando ya no se ve gente en el agua estoy tan abatido que pienso que quizá si me dejo arrastrar por la corriente de con él, me parece un plan coherente y lógico, sí, es la única opción que se me ocurre.

Cojo aire y me entrego al río, no dejo de mirar alrededor por si veo algo, pero permito que la corriente me lleve por donde quiere, cada vez me arrastra mas rápido, sé que ya soy incapaz de salir del río por mí mismo y en vez de miedo, siento desahogo, abandono a la muerte si fuera necesario, quiero encontrar a Lincoln y ésta es la manera.

Un golpe brutal en la barriga contra un enorme tronco sumergido en el agua me deja sin respiración por unos minutos. Noto que ya no me muevo, sigo empotrado contra el árbol, sin saber que hacer.

Advierto una leve corriente que cada vez se hace mas intensa, parece tirar de mis pies hacia abajo, pienso en agarrarme al tronco, luego en dejarme hundir… Justo cuando me dejaba ir, reparo en unos cuantos arbustos tras los que se han acumulado trozos de residuos arrastrados por el río, detrás del tronco los remolinos han formado una pequeña bañera de aguas tranquilas en la que está mi hermano enredado entre las ramas y plantas.

Llego hasta él y lo arrastro lejos del río. Lloro, no he mirado aun si esta vivo o muerto, le tomo el pulso en cuanto lo saco del agua y tiene. Suspiro aliviado. Intento que vuelva en sí, pero sigue inconsciente. Me tumbo a su lado para oír su corazón, late. Me llena el alma oír su latido. Respiro profundamente. Necesito encontrar ayuda.

Vuelvo corriendo hacia donde tuvimos el accidente, no quiero dejar a mi hermano mucho tiempo solo, temo perderle de nuevo… El viento es cada vez mas fuerte y cortante, al llegar, la ayuda ya estaba en marcha, muchas personas atendidas por un pequeño grupo de gente y entre ellos distingo una bata blanca. Grito para llamar su atención.

_-¡Necesito ayuda¡Ayúdenme¡Por favor!_

Hago señas para que se acerque rápidamente. Durante un momento creo que me engañan los ojos, o que quizás ya no estoy vivo, la médico que corre hacia mi es Sara. Su mirada de urgencia queda sustituida por una de máximo desconcierto en cuanto me ve, pero no se para, sigue corriendo hacia mí escudriñándome con la mirada. Nos miramos como si estuviéramos viendo a un fantasma. Sin saber si mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada, le pido ayuda.

_-¡Rápido! Es Lincoln, está ahí abajo, inconsciente, tienes que ayudarle, por favor…_

Lo dije rápido y suplicante, lleno de dolor, a punto de caer vencido.

Vi la determinación en sus ojos cuando echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano. Corrí tras ella.

Verla ayudándole me hizo sentir mucho mejor, esperanzado. Cuando se levantó de su lado me miró tranquila.

_-No te preocupes, Michael, se pondrá bien._

_-Gracias_ – me interrumpe.

_-Esperadme aquí, vendré a buscaros enseguida._

_-Bien…_

Arrodillado frente a mi hermano, le toco la cara, el pecho… creo que necesito sentir que está aquí conmigo, que no le he perdido… Apoyo la mano en su corazón e inclino la cabeza. Dejo que sus latidos me consuelen.

Sara no vuelve, dudo si realmente es ella o si el estrés de la situación me ha hecho ver a otro médico como si fuera ella… quizá proyecté su imagen para calmarme…

Oigo el ruido de un motor, me levantó a mirar y veo un todo terreno acercándose, dentro vuelve a estar ella, saludándome, le devuelvo el saludo y antes de poder bajar la mano, tan rápido como un parpadeo, algo se me hecha encima y me golpea salvajemente la sien. Noto estallar la cabeza y caigo desplomado mientras todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ… 


	2. Lincoln despierta

Luz, eso fue lo primero que vi. Luego vino la sensación de mareo al intentar incorporarme, mucho más fuerte de lo normal, mi cuerpo estaba tan rígido que cualquier movimiento desencadenaba punzadas de dolor que bajaban desde la cabeza hasta la espalda. Antes de conseguir abrir los ojos me vino a la mente el río, el autobús a mi espalda y Michael aún en el…

_**-¡ MICHAEL !**_

Grité a todo pulmón mientras me incorporaba violentamente. Me di cuenta que estaba en una cama y en la de al lado estaba mi hermano, dormido o inconsciente…

Salté de la cama, estaba completamente desnudo. No había nadie mas en la habitación, no estábamos en un hospital, lo cual me tranquilizó en seguida, era una casa privada, seguramente de alguien de la zona que nos habría encontrado en el río.

Me senté a su lado y coloqué mi mano sobre su corazón, al sentir sus latidos le abracé de alegría. Las vendas de la cabeza le cubrían la frente pero tenía una expresión tranquila, le destapé para comprobar si estaba bien y me sorprendió la cantidad de moratones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, en algunas partes incluso tenía suturas, fue cuando de una rápida ojeada vi que a mí también me habían cosido en un par de sitios.

Aun hipnotizado por la situación no oí como la puerta se abría tras de mí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras preparaba la sopa oí gritar el nombre de Michael, sin duda Lincoln se había despertado. Me acerqué a la habitación pero al principio no me atreví a abrir la puerta, creo que estaba nerviosa, había sido fácil ayudarles estando ellos inconscientes, pero cara a cara, enfrentarme de nuevo a esa parte de mi vida que ya había superado… enfrentarme a Michael… me daba miedo… No sé qué iba a pasar y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. No escuché ningún ruido más, quizá Lincoln había tenido una pesadilla…

Abrí la puerta sin querer abrirla y me encontré a Lincoln desnudo, apoyando su mano en el pecho de Michael. Debería haber vuelto a cerrar la puerta inmediatamente o decir algo, cualquier cosa menos quedarme ahí de pie pasmada sin poder reaccionar. No dejaba de repetirme, "da un paso atrás y cierra la puerta", pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Fue tan solo cuestión de tiempo que Lincoln se levantara y se girara hacia la puerta para verme allí totalmente cohibida.

_**-¿Sara?**_

Su mirada llena de incredulidad se posó en mi rostro y noté como me ponía roja. Él miró hacia los lados desorientado. Vacilante, empezó a acercárseme. Seguía sin moverme, con la boca abierta pero sin decir nada. Cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de mí, me tocó el hombro para comprobar que era real y en ese momento miró hacia su cuerpo, me pareció que reparaba en su desnudez, pensé que se iba a volver para cubrirse pero volvió a levantar la vista hacia mí.

**_-Tú nos has curado_** – afirmó mirándose de nuevo las heridas.

Que un hombre como Lincoln, estuviera enfrente mío, desnudo, hablándome con tanta naturalidad me provocó una sensación extrañísima. De nada me servía haber observado su cuerpo durante horas, mientras le desvestía, le lavaba, le curaba… Algo tenía ahora ese cuerpo, tan diferente a cuando él estaba inconsciente, que me hacía mirarlo de arriba abajo, descubriendo cada uno de sus músculos… Me atraía como un imán, deseé notar su brillante piel contra la mía, que me rodeara con sus brazos, notar la seguridad de tenerle a mi lado…

¿Por qué al mismo tiempo me resultaba antinatural imaginarme a su lado? Tenía que alejarlo de mí.

**_-Tienes ropa limpia en esa silla, espero que te sirva. – _**le dije.

Ni siquiera miró hacia la silla, seguía ahí, de pie, mirándome, esperando respuestas.

**_-Pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí¿Cómo…¿Dónde estamos?_**

**_-Todo está bien, vístete y ahora te explico lo que ha ocurrido._**

No se mueve. Continúa a escasos centímetros de mí interrogándome con la mirada. Tras unos segundos eternos gira el cuerpo hacia su hermano y me encuentro pensando en lo redondo y firme que tiene el culo, sin marca de ese sol que ha tenido que estar tomando una larga temporada a juzgar por lo moreno que está… La imagen de él desnudo en la playa me puede… "Sara¡ya basta!" me digo, "No sigas por ahí". Hablo para dejar de pensar en lo que no debo.

**_-Michael está bien, sólo necesita dormir un poco, si le despertamos ahora le dolerá demasiado la cabeza._** – No sé si me escucha¿hacia dónde estoy mirando? – **_Te… eh… te espero en la cocina, es la puerta de aquí al lado, estaba haciendo algo de comer…_**

Sin más me voy y cierro la puerta. Al salir de allí vuelvo a estar en posesión de mi misma. Doy un respiro y me prohíbo volver a dejarme seducir por su cuerpo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras me pongo la ropa aun con la sensación de irrealidad flotando en el ambiente, huelo la comida y mentiría si no dijera que eso me devuelve a la vida. Poso mi mano en el hombro de Michael y me dirijo a la cocina ansioso por saber cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Observo a Sara desde la puerta. Está terminando de preparar la comida. Echa un vistazo rápido a una pota humeante, tira los restos de haber estado pelando verduras a la basura, friega algún cacharro y agarra un par de platos que pone en la encimera.

Vuelve a ser la doctora que conocí en prisión, controlando la situación, tan diferente a la Sara intimidada que acabo de ver en la habitación… Esa dualidad me hace sonreír.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsos del pantalón y curioseo un ratito mas, es divertido verla cocinar, va comiendo cositas aquí y allá mientras prepara la ensalada, cuando la sensación de estar abusando de la situación es muy grande llamo su atención.

_**-¡Hey! Que bien huele.**_

**_-Oh, gracias_** – Se gira hacia mí… ¿me está mirando de arriba abajo? – **_¡Pasa!_** – dice sonriendo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que entre.

**_-Siento, eh… lo de antes_** – interrogación en su rostro – **_Ya sabes, en la habitación, de pie desnudo_** – le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

**_-Ah! No pasa nada_** – se ruboriza y se da la vuelta para que no vea que he conseguido ponerla nerviosa. Sonrió.

**_-Estaba… desconcertado, o en shock…-_** le digo.

**_-Si, es normal_** – dice aun sin mirarme.

Me empieza a divertir la situación, me recuerda muchísimo a Michael. Los dos parecen no saber afrontar bien su timidez en momentos comprometedores. Decido jugar un poco más, tal como lo haría con mi hermano.

**_-Pero tú ya sabías que estábamos aquí. ¿Cómo es que te quedaste tan azorada frente a mí?_** – no me mira pero noto como todo su cuerpo se queda paralizado. No digo nada durante unos minutos, ella tampoco –**_ Parecía que no me hubieras visto desnudo antes, lo cual a juzgar por todas estas curas que llevo encima, no es así… _**- Me acerco a ella muy lentamente y me apoyo en el mueble de la cocina enfrentándola, no le queda mas remedio que mirarme y encontrarse con mi engreída sonrisa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la rabia que me produce su vanidosa sonrisa se desvanece al mirarle a los ojos. Tiene una mirada dulce, llena de comprensión y franqueza. Hace que quiera contarle toda la verdad, lo que pensé, lo estúpida que me sentí pensándolo, el miedo que tengo de que mi vida se desmorone con ellos aquí… Debe de haber notado mi inquietud y cambia totalmente su actitud. Se me acerca y me besa en la frente.

**_-Gracias por todo, Sara… Por todo lo que siempre has hecho por nosotros, nunca me cansaré de agradecértelo.- _**me lo dice con su frente pegada a la mía, sin dejar un segundo de mirarme.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hace que todo por lo que he pasado haya merecido la pena, que no me arrepienta, que no me parezca estúpido y lo más importante, hace que esa detestable sensación de haberme comportado como una niña idiota se desvanezca. Me abraza y siento su abrazo como el del padre que nunca estuvo a mi lado. Me pierdo en su abrazo hasta que todas las viejas heridas cicatrizan.

Al separarnos soy una mujer nueva, él me sonríe notándolo y me guiña un ojo.

**_-¿Comemos?-_** pregunta con una mirada pícara.

**_-Claro- _**le digo riéndome – **_pon esto en la mesa del salón que ahora llevo yo el resto –_** le paso la sopa y la ensalada.

**_-Muy bien_** – mientras se aleja le oigo decir – **_no tardes o no quedará comida para cuando llegues._**

Me río mientras saco la bebida, los platos y el pan y me encamino al salón. Después de todo quizá no sea tan malo tenerles aquí unos días.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pienso en lo rica que está la sopa, un poco picante como a mí me gusta. Ya me he zampado dos platos y Sara me mira divertida.

_**-¿Entonces yo ya estaba inconsciente cuando tú me encontraste?**_

**_-Si, no sé como llegaste ahí. Michael estaba pidiendo ayuda y me llevó hasta ti, cuando volvía a por vosotros se cayó un árbol y una de sus ramas fue a desplomarse en la cabeza de tu hermano. _**

Sara hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, creo que le costaba enfrentarse al dolor que debió de sentir viendo a mi hermano caerse casi muerto al suelo. Durante unos minutos nadie habló.

**_-Al principio os llevé al hospital con las otras personas que viajaban en el autobús. Cuando al cabo de unas horas me llamaron de un periódico local para pasarse a hacer unas entrevistas a los heridos y sacar unas cuantas fotos, juzgué más oportuno esconderos en mi casa, lejos de las cámaras. Supuse que seguíais huyendo…_**

**_-¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí?_**

**_-Un año. Sobre esta época siempre suele haber bastantes lluvias en la zona y el año pasado la aldea quedó devastada. Vine tan solo por unos meses para ayudar y aquí me quedé._**

Mientras escuchaba a Sara no podía creer en las coincidencias de la vida. Era como si de una forma u otra su camino, y el mío y de mi hermano, siempre se cruzaran. Encontrarse con nosotros en medio del Perú era algo insólito. Rozaba lo imposible.

Incomprensiblemente ella era la única persona en la que sentía que podía confiar a parte de mi hermano.

**_- No vine sólo para ayudar –_** me dijo entonces fijando sus ojos en los míos – **_también vine para huir de todo… de… de vosotros_** – me quedé con la boca abierta. Su ojos quedaron vacíos y su rostro sin expresión alguna.

**-¡¡LINCOLN!!** – oí gritar a Michael desde la habitación.

Me levanté de la mesa. Sara parecía una estatua.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. La venda

No debería de haber gritado, me llevo las manos a la cabeza que aun me retumba, casi no puedo abrir los ojos del dolor. Palpo la venda y me la empiezo a desenrollar.

Lincoln abre la puerta de la habitación.

**-Linc…**

Al verle, toda la angustia sentida en el río desaparece de mi cuerpo y me siento eufórico.

En un primer momento su mirada desborda felicidad, luego, poco a poco se va volviendo más grave y lastimosa… Sé que piensa que si estoy herido es por su culpa.

Me levanto de la cama y me abraza más fuerte de lo que yo puedo abrazarle a él. Me vuelvo emotivo en su abrazo. Es capaz de hacerme descargar toda la tensión y ponerme al borde de las lágrimas.

Suspiro entrecortadamente mientras intento coger aire. Nunca he conocido a nadie que abrace con tanto corazón como mi hermano. Siento que me protege, que me calma y que no se apartará de mí, que no romperá su abrazo, hasta que me haya sosegado.

Su respiración es profunda, la mía más nerviosa e irregular.

**-¿Estás bien?** - susurra a mi oído.

Afirmo con la cabeza y le abrazo un poco más fuerte. Consigo serenarme y nos separamos.

Coge con cuidado mi cara entre sus manos y observa la herida.

**-Vaya golpe** – dice preocupado – **si vieras el aspecto que tiene no te hubieras atrevido a quitarte la venda, idiota** – me riñe - **¡SARA!**

Me quedo helado, preguntando a mi hermano con los ojos si realmente es ella. Sin palabras, asiente con la cabeza con una mirada que no deja lugar a dudas.

Sin estar listo para verla oigo su voz.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – dice entrando en la habitación.

Me ve de pie, aturdido y dirige sus ojos a la venda en la mano de lincoln.

Estoy desnudo, joder… Ella se aproxima a mí y yo me muevo hacia atrás. Se para y me mira como si estuviera estudiando mi reacción. Vuelve a intentar acercarse y estiro el brazo para pararla.

¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que estoy desnudo? Debo estar alucinando o algo…Miro a mi hermano que está apoyado en la pared, detrás de Sara, mirándome extrañado. Gesticulando me dice "¿Qué haces?" sin entender mi rechazo.

**-Michael, siéntate en la cama para que pueda volver a ponerte la venda** – me habla como si creyera que aun estoy algo desequilibrado por el golpe.

Me siento, y aprovecho para cubrir mis partes con la sábana.

Lincoln el muy listo ya lo ha intuido y se está muriendo de la risa. Sara lo mira divertida aunque no sabe por qué ríe. Coge la venda de sus manos pero como está sucia sale de la habitación a buscar otra.

Lincoln aprovecha y se ríe aun más fuerte. Cojo la almohada y se la lanzo para que pare, no me quiero levantar no sea que vuelva a entrar Sara y yo por ahí en bolas. Linc sigue riendo a carcajada limpia. Cuando entra Sara intenta aguantar la risa, mordiéndose los labios pero es aun peor y encima el muy bobo aun tiene la almohada en la mano.

Ella nos lanza una mirada que me hace suponer que se imagina por donde van los tiros Automáticamente me pongo a la defensiva, mi semblante serio procurando defender mi orgullo.

Según va enrollando la venda sus brazos pasan a escasos centímetros de mi boca, sus ojos me miran para comprobar que está quedando bien y yo no puedo apartar los míos de los suyos, huelo su piel, está tan cerca… su pecho, su pelo me roza la cara…

Lo complicado es no moverme cuando inclina su cabeza detrás de la mía para comprobar la venda, su cuello casi, casi, roza mi boca… su aroma me cautiva, me seduce…

Nervioso es poco decir, esto es un suplicio¿cuántas vueltas más va a dar?

Agarro las sabanas y las oprimo en un puño. Mis brazos se ponen tensos. No voy a poder aguantar mucho…

Miro a mi hermano por debajo de la axila de ella y con un gesto le suplico que me ayude. Me hace una mueca fingiendo no entenderme.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto los labios, los vuelvo a abrir y veo a Linc mirando a la sabana que me cubre, se recrea gesticulando que seguramente no tardare mucho en pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

Sara para y me mira fijamente. Sólo tropezarme con sus ojos acciona algo en mi interior y las cosas se precipitan.

**-¿Estas bien?**– afirmo rápido con la cabeza y como un niño intento influenciarla repitiendo mentalmente "no te pares, no te pares,"– **¿Te hago daño?** **Si te aprieta mucho la venda dímelo, no te tiene que doler… **- me dice dudando.

**-No… hm** – toso – **no, no me duele, está perfecta, sigue** – la apremio.

Continúa colocándome la venda y Linc empieza a caminar por la habitación con una sonrisa burlona. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a hacer.

Intento concentrarme en las paredes, en cualquier cosa menos en Sara… es tan difícil no verla, no sentirla en cada poro de mi piel… me toca la cara tan suave que es imposible no levantar la mirada y quedarme enganchado en sus ojos, cuando su rostro pasa tan cerca del mío tengo unos deseos irrefrenables de girarme y besarla, ya no calculo lo cerca que estamos, una especie de fuerza magnética me inclina hacia sus labios…

Recuerdo el beso de la enfermería y noto como ya no puedo resistir más, mi boca está medio abierta y mis ojos la miran hipnotizados…

Pierdo el dominio sobre otra parte de mi cuerpo que me gustaría mantener controlada.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente sabiendo que en cuanto los abra no podré evitar besarla.

Poso mis ojos en los suyos y me inclino suave hacia ella…

**-Toma la ropa hermanito** – oigo decir a Linc mientras la deja caer encima de mi regazo haciendo que suelte un gemido. –** ah -** Le miro y se encoge de hombros como si nada.

**-Listo** – dice Sara

**-Gracias** – respondo bajando la mirada.

**-Si te encuentras bien, hay comida si te apetece. **– dice sonriendo.

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Suspiro aliviado, aun sentado en la cama y con las manos apoyadas en el colchón inclino la cabeza y me relajo.

**-Ha estado cerca¿eh hermanito?** – dice jocoso

**-Linc… **- sin levantar la cabeza – **como puedes ser tan… cabrón.**

**-Venga hermanito, no te enfades, si ha sido muy divertido**- dice dándome un capón cariñoso en la cabeza.

**-Me va a estallar la cabeza** – acerco la mano a la venda y le miro enfurruñado.

**-No, lo que te va a estallar es otra cosa** – suelta dirigiendo su mirada a mi entrepierna. Antes de que pueda darle un codazo se levanta y se empieza a desternillar de la risa. Me levanto rápido para pillarle.

-**¿Ves? – **dice señalándome ahí.

Sale de la habitación esparciendo por toda la casa esa risita suya. Veo como Sara al fondo se gira para ver que está ocurriendo. Le lanzo una sonrisa turbada mientras cierro.

Me apoyo de espaldas en la puerta.

Sara… Sara está aquí… O nos vamos pronto o no podré separarme de ella otra vez…


	4. Rencores

Llevo hablando sin parar durante horas. Todo por culpa de estos dos que están demasiado cortados como para hablar entre ellos y me usan a mí de comodín. De vez en cuando uno pregunta algo y el otro responde con monosílabos. Me desespera ver esas caras tan serias que ni se miran. Lo ponen todo tan difícil...

Quizá soy mas crítico con mi hermano que con Sara, ella al fin y al cabo ya se mostró como era cuando se conocieron por primera vez y tal como terminaron las cosas es normal que ahora no mueva ficha… aun así se muestra más natural pero Michael… hace unas horas parecía decidido a besarla y ahora se disfraza con una fría indiferencia que soy incapaz de tirar abajo con mis burlas. Me gustaría zarandearle hasta que volviera a ser él.

Centro mi atención en Sara, hablo con ella, le sonrío, la toco para que note que estoy a su lado, le hago bromitas de las que se ríe encantada, todo para compensar el mal que le pueda estar causando Michael con su desdén…

El tiempo pasa y nada cambia. Me voy a ir, estoy cansado de verles así, puede que estando ellos dos a solas la cosa mejore.

- **Bueno gente, me voy a dar una vuelta** – quito mi brazo de encima de los hombros de Sara y me levanto del Sofá. Aunque veo en sus ojos una pizca de desilusión me sonríe.

- **No pases por la clínica no sea que aun estén por ahí los reporteros** - su voz es suave pero llena de preocupación - **Hay un camino a la derecha de la casa que se adentra en el bosque, te gustará… si llegas al final encontrarás una sorpresa.** – dice guiñándome un ojo.

- **Ya me has intrigado** - le lanzo una miradita desvergonzada. Se ríe. Me da pena dejarla sola con el enrevesado de mi hermano.

Veo el miedo en los ojos de Michael, teme que me pase algo, que no vuelva… cuando cruzo a su lado me coge del brazo, impidiéndome que me vaya, le miro y sus ojos le brillan.

Cierto que muchas veces tiene que ser él el hermano mayor, pero otras, como en esta, vuelve a ser ese niño pequeño que perdió a su madre. Tan indefenso… Le quiero más que a nada. Le levanto y le rodeo con mis brazos.

- **Tranquilo, estaré aquí para cenar **- susurro calmándole – **no me pasará nada… – **continuo diciéndo hasta que está conforme.

Me suelta, pero no se queda convencido, sabe que siempre puede pasar algo.

Salgo por fin a la calle, respirar el aire puro me hace olvidar todo el drama y lanzarme feliz a la aventura.

* * *

Michael se sienta a mi lado en el sofá, sin invadir mi espacio para que no me sienta incómoda. Me sorprende, porque lleva todo el rato a la defensiva, casi sin dirigirme la palabra. Reclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. 

Sus piernas están placidamente estiradas y los brazos apoyados en la parte superior del respaldo. Si giro la cabeza, podría morderle los dedos de su mano derecha con mis dientes. Sería divertido comprobar que pasaría si lo hiciera, pero sé que no es el momento.

No habla y yo no le quito ojo de encima. Curioseo como si quisiera acordarme siempre de él en esta postura, le espío, con miedo a que abra los ojos y me descubra, aunque eso lo hace aun mas emocionante.

No le quedan nada mal los tejanos, sus caderas hacen que tenga que tragar saliva y mirar rápido hacia su barriguita. Me excita notar su figura a través de la fina tela de la camiseta.

Está respirando profundamente. Mantiene su cuello recostado hacia atrás, sin esconder nada, lo que me concede una visión magnífica. Sus poderosos hombros relajados pero evidentes descienden hasta la silueta bien definida del brazo y de nuevo la mano, libre de vestimentas.

De vez en cuando mueve levemente los dedos y el sonido que producen al rozar con la textura del sofá vuela directo a mi oído que lo propaga por cada fibra de mi cuerpo estremeciéndome y dejándome inmóvil.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos callados?

Sé que debería decir algo pero lo que en realidad me gustaría es apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y que me rodeara con su brazo. No debo pensar eso. Ya no. He rehecho mi vida y él no forma parte de ella.

¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto¿Qué clase de vida te golpea con el pasado en la cara cuando ya creías haberlo superado¿Por qué siento lo mismo hacia él que cuando lo conocí?. Es que todos los cambios y sensaciones que he vivido durante este último año ¿no eran reales?.

Quisiera que alguien me respondiera qué es lo que está haciendo Michael Scofield sentado a mi lado.

Inspiro profundamente… y espiro indignada…

**- ¿Estás bien, Michael?** – pregunto para apartar todas las demás cuestiones de mi mente.

Mueve su cabeza afirmativamente varias veces, luego se rinde en un quejido inapreciable y empieza a sacudirla negativamente. Con semblante serio y pensativo se incorpora ladeándose un poco para mirarme con esos ojos suyos que me atraviesan el alma.

**- Cada vez que veo marchar a mi hermano, a cualquier lugar, me asfixio. Al principio, tras escapar, era aun peor. He hecho progresos desde entonces, aunque no te lo parezca** – dice con una tierna sonrisa – **ahora, al comienzo me entra el pánico, luego consigo dominar el miedo… no, dominarlo no, más bien aceptarlo… **– pensativo baja la mirada – **No entiendo como Lincoln conseguía aguantarme** – sonríe como un chiquillo encogiéndose de hombros – **con lo rápido que suele perder la paciencia cuando alguien se le pone delante**… **Me cuida. Me cuida con el corazón en la mano.** – reflexiona y puedo ver todo el amor que siente por su hermano - **Me gusta que lo haga. Ojala yo pudiera hacerlo como él, pero mi parte mental aparta a la sentimental… – **levanta su mirada directamente a mis ojos - **estoy intentando cambiarlo, pero es difícil…**

Nuestras miradas se envuelven. Su brazo sigue encima del respaldo del sofá, muy cerca de mi barbilla. Cierra la mano en un puño, la vuelve a extender y mueve periódicamente el pulgar acariciando la tela.

- **¿Y tú** – su voz suena nerviosa y seria - **cómo estas, Sara…?**

Expresa culpa y remordimiento en cada uno de sus gestos.

**- Bien** – Es lo único que consigo decirle.

Espera que continúe hablando, pero no puedo. Él no se impacienta, me da tiempo a expresarme... Quisiera poder decirle cómo me siento, lo perdida y confusa que estoy… Sé que actúo mal callándome pero mi orgullo esta herido y no me deja dar más.

**- ¿Eres feliz?** – pregunta esperanzado.

A mi me duele su esperanza. Siento como si el que yo fuera feliz, le diera una excusa para sentirse bien aunque no hubiera intentado nunca que lo nuestro funcionara.

Vuelvo a pensar en su pregunta… ¿Feliz? Me gustaría gritarle "¡NO¡YA NO!, no lo soy, apareces y me doy cuenta de que he estado viviendo una mentira y en cuanto te marches tendré que volver a tragarme la misma mentira¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que soportar esto?. Ya no puedo, por una vez, me gustaría sentirme descansada y no llevar dentro todo este tormento angustioso. ¡Ah! y por si no te habías dado cuenta, en cuanto te largues, lo único que hará que no me duela nada, será un poquito de morfina que dudo mucho pueda evitar tomar. Me odio cuando la tomo, pero prefiero odiarme a sufrir por ti".

- **A veces **– acabo diciendo y me levanto del sofá directa a por una cerveza.

* * *

No es sincera conmigo, no la culpo. Pocas veces he sido franco con ella… y cuando lo fui ya era demasiado tarde… Tengo que ser yo el que hable sin rodeos… _"si quieres cambiar el mundo, cámbiate a ti mismo"_… No más disfraces. 

**- ¿Quieres una?** – me pregunta cuando abre la puerta de la nevera.

**- Por favor**.

Trae algunos frutos secos y las dos cervezas. Están heladas. Cuando vuelve a sentarse a mi lado la miro con miedo de volver a ver ese dolor en su rostro que suscité hace unos instantes.

Levanto la cerveza para brindar con ella, divertida se prepara para golpear su cerveza contra la mía. Propongo un brindis.

**- Porque las cosas entre tú y yo sean sencillas** – espero anhelante su reacción.

Sara aparta su botella antes de que pueda golpearla, me mira con el ceño fruncido y vacilante.

**- ¿No quieres que sean sencillas?** – le digo acercándome un poco más a ella y agudizando el oído mientras vigilo sus gestos con ojos revoltosos.

Mantiene una pequeña lucha interna, me pongo nervioso ya que su expresión no es todo lo simpática que me gustaría.

**- ¿Qué cosas, Michael?** – me dice desafiante.

Indiscutiblemente no estaba preparado para esta contestación. No puedo evitar exteriorizar mi sentimiento de derrota. Sé, por su media sonrisa, escondida tras esa cara que me está volviendo loco, que cree haber vuelto a formular una de esas preguntas a las que no doy respuesta… No me rindo tan fácilmente Sara, deberías saberlo…

**- Cosas como…** - estiro la mano para acariciarle el cuello y antes de hacerlo la vuelvo a posar sobre el sofá… consciente de que vuelvo a reprimirme – **estar aquí sentado a tu lado y no tener que refrenarme en todos mis actos - **su mirada me perfora – **me gustaría dejar de sentir que no merezco poder ser yo mismo a tu lado **– cada vez está más enfadada, el ambiente se hace terriblemente denso, trago saliva y continúo –** quiero no tener que esconderte nada – **no deja que continúe hablando.

**- Ya es tarde para todo eso – **asevera malhumorada mientras se levanta y me arroja una mirada llena de desprecio.

Durante unos segundos no reacciono, me ahogo pensando en lo que puedo decir para arreglar todo esto, pero las palabras no llegan, nada llega…

**- Sara… – **pasa por delante de mí sin hacerme el menor caso, le agarro fuerte de la muñeca, tiene que pararse, darme tiempo para poder arreglarlo todo.

Forcejea para soltarse pero no puedo dejarla ir, se siente ultrajada. Al fin se detiene encolerizada.

**- Sara, nunca es tarde… -** es lo único que consigo decir.

Aferro su brazo con más fuerza porque sé que su siguiente movimiento va a ser intentar zafarse de mí. Lo intenta y falla. Su mirada me agarrota, me quema, me mortifica…

**- Suéltame** – me ordena muy lentamente con voz grave y seca.

**- Por favor, no te vayas** – le pido - **si sales ahora no volveremos a hablar del tema… por favor… -** respiro hondo y espero lo peor mientras suelto su muñeca. Espero su reacción con e alma en vilo.

**- ¿A h o r a?** – remarcando la palabra – **¿Ahora es cuando quieres hablar?** – dice recelosa - **llevo años esperando que intentaras hablar conmigo, Michael, esperando que me explicaras porqué incluso en el único momento que yo creía estabas siendo sincero conmigo no me contaste toda la verdad **- se ríe mofándose del pasado - **aun te recuerdo desarmado frente a mí, confesándome que te ibas a escapar, confiando en mí… y te creí, Michael** – mueve la cabeza reprochándoselo - **en aquel momento, tras todas las mentiras, te creí, no dude que me decías la verdad…** - trato de decir algo – **no, cállate Michael, escúchame** – me observa con amargura y tras unos segundos sigue hablando **– imagínate mi sorpresa cuando descubro que ni siquiera en ese momento me decías la verdad, lo que tenía por el único momento sincero de nuestra relación, no lo era… - **no sé donde meterme, quiero abrazarla y arrojar fuera de ella todo ese dolor que he causado - N**o tuviste la decencia de decirme realmente a quienes estaba abriendo la puerta… ¿Cómo voy a comportarme frente a alguien como tú?. ¿Cómo voy a poder ser yo misma frente a ti?. Cuando me das confianza, me pongo a la defensiva, haces que me vuelva loca sin saber si lo que veo es cierto o no. ¡Te odio por no haber sido honesto ni una sola vez!**

Brinda en el aire con la cerveza.

**- Por Michael, el sincero** – y bebe un trago…

Sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos mortificándome, de vez en cuando bajo la mirada pero al subirlos ella sigue ahí, sin darme tregua. Me siento morir, tengo un nudo en el estómago que estrangula mi ánimo. Bueno, si lo que quería es que ella me hablara en serio lo he conseguido.

**- Siento mucho haber sido un cretino, Sara. Me atormenta haberlo sido contigo. Nunca estaré orgulloso de lo que hice, desde el día en que nos fugamos me lo he reprochado… **

**- Ya** – me interrumpe incrédula mientras bebe otro trago

**- Me gustaría que pudieras perdonarme, sabes que lo siento –** de alguna manera sus ojos me demuestran que me ha perdonado pero están llenos de desconfianza - **por desgracia no puedo volver atrás y arreglarlo, permíteme que lo arregle ahora, no te defraudaré jamás.** – me cree pero al instante se riñe por hacerlo.

**- Michael… yo… no se que creer…**

**- No creas nada, partamos de cero o al menos olvidemos los malos momentos, recordemos sólo los buenos…** - pienso en ese beso que no olvidaré jamás, ella suaviza su semblante, deseo tanto mimarla.

**- No.**

**- ¿No? – **mi voz se tiñe de negro, me siento hundido, cierro los ojos inmovilizado frente a ella.

**- No – **declara con pena en cuanto vuelvo a tener fuerzas para mirarla.

**- ¿Por qué? – **lo digo sospechando que no voy a conseguir ninguna respuesta.

**- No vas a conseguir nada en un par de días, como mucho darme esperanzas para luego llevártelas de nuevo contigo. Estoy cansada…** - oigo el cansancio en su voz y lo veo en sus ojos, en sus gestos…

**- ¿Un par de días? – **la cuestiono perdido** - yo hablaba de…** - me mira sin interés - **de… de toda la vida, Sara.**

El asombro se posa en todas sus facciones, sin poder moverse me mira fuera de sí. En su boca se dibuja una mueca de desconcierto. Está nerviosa. Tiembla sutilmente mientras deja la cerveza encima de la mesa y se pasa la mano fría por la frente.

Quiero agarrarle la mano pero me detengo antes de que tema que vuelvo sujetarla contra su voluntad. De pie a su lado la miro apasionado a los ojos. Me duele tanto haberle causado tanto daño…

**- Sara… dame la oportunidad de intentarlo.** – Apoyo mis manos muy despacio en sus hombros y agacho un poquito la cabeza para fijar mi mirada en la suya.

**- ¿Si?** – le pregunto asintiendo con mi cabeza como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

Abre la boca para responderme, estoy esperanzado. Quiero empezar una vida nueva con ella, si dijera que sí, me haría la persona más feliz del mundo. Me pongo tierno y me da igual que lo vea en mis ojos.

- **...…… **- venga Sara danos una oportunidad rezo en mi interior - **hh…..**

Se abre la puerta de la casa y perdido en ella, sin querer apartar mis ojos de ella, sin querer soltarla escucho una voz extraña decir:

**- Hola cariño, ya he vuelto.**

¿Es su novio? Es lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza. Sigo admirándola, notándola, sintiéndola sin querer hacer caso a esa voz… hasta que localizo la vergüenza y la disculpa en sus ojos.

Mientras ella va a su encuentro me dejo caer muerto al sofá.

- **Mierda…**- digo totalmente devastado.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente.


	5. Ramón

Caminar por este bosque de noche me relaja. A lo lejos veo las luces amarillentas de las casas del pueblo. Sale humo de algunas chimeneas y mi estómago hambriento empieza a rugir.

Delante de la puerta de la casa, una sonrisa maliciosa cruza mi rostro, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada entre estos dos. Alzo la mano y doy unos golpecitos suaves. Oigo unos pasos viniendo hacia la puerta. Abre Sara, la agarro de la cintura y doy una vuelta en redondo con ella en brazos, luego la deposito en el suelo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_- Veo que has llegado hasta el final del camino¿eh?_ – me dice sonrojada pero contenta.

Una amplia sonrisa se adueña de mi rostro mientras entro para contárselo a mi hermano.

- _Hey Michael, mañana tienes que venir conmigo a ver…_ - en cuanto observo la cara pálida de mi hermano sé que algo va mal. Me asusto y mi felicidad se evapora en un instante. Camino rápido hacia él, que está sentado en el sofá y me agacho a su lado – _¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Estás bien?_ – sin decirme nada dirige su mirada hacia Sara que sigue de pie en la entrada. Giro la cabeza sin entender, ella se pone casi tan blanca como él y no dice nada.

_- Linc, estoy bien… _- Apoya su mano en mi hombro. Le miro pero sigue mirando a Sara.

Me levanto. Quizás lo de dejarlos a solas no fue buena idea. Empiezo a preguntar de nuevo qué es lo que va mal y veo a un tío salir recién duchado de la habitación de Sara.

Así que era eso…

Acercándose me ofrece su mano. Me dice que se llama Ramón, le miro desconfiado, me ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa, digo el primer nombre que pasa por mi cabeza y estrecho su mano.

_- Voy a preparar una buena cena que vengo hambriento¿os apetece? _

_- Claro_ – responde Sara pendiente de nosotros.

_- Cómo rechazar una oferta así _– respondo llevándome una mano a la barriga riéndome.

- _A mi, si me disculpáis… la cabeza aun me da vueltas, creo que necesito dormir un poco. Muchas gracias de todas formas, Ramón._ – dice Mike levantándose del sofá.

- _No hay problema, descansa. Si me hubiera dado yo un golpe como ese no me levantaría de la cama en semanas_ – se ríe – _además, así tendría una excusa para tener a la buena de Sara cuidándome todo el día _– le guiña un ojo a Mike

Sara se le acerca enfurruñada, Ramón la agarra y le da un beso en los labios con naturalidad.

-_Hasta mañana_ –dice Mike antes de que rompan el beso. Entra en la habitación.

Sara y yo nos miramos de reojo. Ramón pasa a la cocina. Silencio. Sara centra su atención en mí. Nuestras caras están tiesas, sin palabras me trasmite su preocupación por Michael y la verdad que no sé que leería ella en mi agria mirada.

He de reconocer que me jode que tenga novio, pero también me parece natural. Lo que pasa es que ahora que Michael tenía por fin la oportunidad de centrarse en su vida, recuperar lo perdido, ser feliz, se le han vuelto a complicar las cosas. Me aflige ver que nada se le pone fácil. Necesito hablar con mi hermano a solas.

Me lo encuentro de pie junto a la ventana, fuera está oscuro y veo su reflejo en el cristal. Tiene la misma cara que cuando me vino a ver a la cárcel y con ojos llorosos me dijo que le jurara que no lo había hecho yo. Me acerco, pero no le toco, me quedo a un paso, observando su reflejo.

Cuando decide hablar, gira la cabeza y dolido dice:

_- Mañana nos vamos._- Es de las primeras veces que decide algo sin ponderar todas las opciones. Realmente no puede con la situación. Me gustaría poder protegerle del dolor que está sintiendo.

_- Michael, no puedes ir por ahí con esa herida en la cabeza, llamarías demasiado la atención, este pueblo es perfecto para escondernos, no nos conoce nadie, no llega ningún autobús, casi nadie tiene teléfono y la única que tiene acceso a Internet aquí es Sara… - _me arrepiento nada mas decir su nombre. Michael se vuelve a girar hacia la ventana y cierra los ojos_ - sería mejor que esperásemos unos días, al menos hasta que pudieras esconder la herida con un gorro o algo._

_- No puedo quedarme aquí._

_- Entonces mañana buscaré una casa en la que podamos estar los dos solos._

- _NO… no sirve con cambiar de casa, Linc, quiero saber que Sara no está_ - levanta su dolor hacia mí.

Se cruza de brazos y de nuevo pierde su vista en la noche. Está demasiado dolido para razonar. Aunque escape de ella no va a hallar la paz y por experiencia se que la cosas no serán más fáciles haciéndolo. Querría explicárselo pero ahora está demasiado alterado.

Pican en la puerta.

-_¿Puedo pasar?_ – es Sara

_- No –_ dice Michael con firmeza.

Le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación y me acerco a abrir la puerta.

_- Pasa_

Michael no se gira cuando entra.

_- Estas pastillas son para que puedas descansar y no te moleste la cabeza por la noche._ – las deja encima de la cama al ver que Michael sigue mirando por la ventana - _Como supongo que no querrás que lo haga yo, te dejo también esto para que te limpies algunas de las heridas, hay un par de ellas que de verdad lo necesitan_ – deja el resto en la cama y me mira para que lo tenga en cuenta.

Durante unos segundos se queda de pie, mirándole aunque no la mire. Sara, queriendo arreglar las cosas, se aproxima a él pero no consigue dar más de un paso. En cuanto Michael descubre la intención que tiene de acercarse, la fulmina con la mirada a través del reflejo del cristal. El brillo de sus ojos es feroz. Sara se detiene. Mi hermano esconde sus ojos en la oscuridad y ella sale de la habitación dolida.

* * *

No consigo dormir, no dejo de darle vueltas a las palabras que Michael me dijo, "_hablaba de toda la vida". _Recreo la escena una y otra vez, volviendo sobre nuestras palabras, nuestros gestos, sus manos aferrándome, su mirada… hasta que vuelvo a ver sus ojos en el reflejo de la ventana estrangulándome. Me estoy volviendo loca pensando que está en la habitación de enfrente y que de nuevo todo se ha estropeado entre nosotros. Necesito un vaso de agua. 

Con las luces apagadas me acerco a la cocina y distingo a Michael dentro, de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. No me muevo, ni respiro. Le deseo, nada me atrae mas en estos momentos que su cuerpo, memorizo cada uno de sus músculos, bien definidos en la oscuridad al no confundirse con los tatuajes. Comprendo que nunca encontraré a otro como él y esa sensación me hunde en la impotencia. ¿Cómo arreglar esto?. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo en la puerta anhelándole, no quiero que me descubra y encontrarme con su repulsa. Quiero seguir escuchando su respiración, oliendo su aroma, viendo su tristeza incrustarse en mi corazón con deleite…

Verle tan afectado por lo de Ramón me seduce, me da esperanzas. Soy una persona horrible. Dudo si inconscientemente no le comenté que había alguien más en mi vida para provocar este choque y descubrir su reacción. Maliciosamente casi sonrío al saber que este arrepentimiento de haberle hecho daño, es igual al suyo por habérmelo hecho a mí. Ahora ya compartimos algo, ya tenemos algo en común.

Con Ramón todo es sinceridad, los dos tenemos claro como de involucrados estamos en la relación, sin embargo con Michael todo eran y siguen siendo secretos. Orgullo. Enfurezco al pensar que lo dejaría todo por Michael. Temerosa codicio que me descubra, que me encare, que me grite, que me juzgue¡lo que sea!. Así volveré a la habitación a repasar mil veces mas nuestro encuentro, tendré algo de lo que alimentarme.

_- ¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí mirando toda la noche?-_levanta su mirada derechamente a mis ojos.

_- Eh…yo… no quería molestar_.

_- Es tu casa, no molestas _- sonríe afligido.

_- Ya_ - sin creer sus palabras, me acerco a la nevera, apocada.

Al abrirla mi mirada se pierde mas allá de los estantes, el tiempo parece haberse detenido y no sé que hago ahí de pie, no sé que miro, mi mente detiene todo razonamiento y me acorrala la sensación de sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, no consigo vencerla y reaccionar, solo existe su presencia envuelta en la sombra.

_- Sara…_

Su voz me hace vibrar. Doy la vuelta y está pegado a mí, su mano al lado de la mía en la puerta abierta del frigorífico. Está tan cerca que por un segundo me cuesta mantener el equilibrio. El reflejo de la tenue luz hace que su cuerpo cautive mi atención y me hechicen todas las sombras que se cuelan en él. Las envidio.

Su mirada es seria pero suave y está libre de odio. Me observa íntimamente.

_- Estoy celoso _- afirma adictamente a ridículos centímetros de mí.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo y no os olvideis de mandar vuestras opiniones, please!!! 


	6. Deseos

**Notas previas:**

Michael y Sara en la cocina,

_- Sara…_

Su voz me hace vibrar. Doy la vuelta y está pegado a mí, su mano al lado de la mía en la puerta abierta del frigorífico. Está tan cerca que por un segundo me cuesta mantener el equilibrio. El reflejo de la tenue luz hace que su cuerpo cautive mi atención y me hechicen todas las sombras que se cuelan en él. Las envidio.

Su mirada es seria pero suave y está libre de odio. Me observa íntimamente.

_- Estoy celoso _- afirma adictamente a ridículos centímetros de mí.

* * *

**Comienzo:**

La cruda sinceridad de su afirmación me recorre las venas como un veneno. No sé qué responder y aunque lo supiera no podría… Sus ojos entrecerrados por el dolor y brillando con deseo encarcelan mis palabras. Acerca su mano libre a mi cuello. Inclino la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto preparándome para su caricia pero no me toca. Se detiene, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si no debiera tocarme. Su acuosa mirada empaña la mía. Baja su mano rozándome sutilmente el brazo, lo siento tan intenso que tengo miedo de que escuche los latidos de mi corazón y que el deseo se marque demasiado en mi rostro, tanto como se marca el suyo.

Mas seria, mantengo su mirada con firmeza pero sus ojos parecen tirar de mí y sujeto fuerte la puerta de la nevera para asegurarme de no estar moviéndome hacia él…

Presto especial interés a sus carnosos labios e involuntariamente humedezco los míos. No puedo dejar de mandarle señales de mi excitación. Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Me encuentro con su pecho, sus abdominales, las líneas de su tatuaje me guían hasta donde su cintura se esconde bajo el pantalón…

Levanto la vista y se me aproxima aun más, nuestros cuerpos se tocan, su tejano se cuela entre mis piernas y presiona mi cintura. Respiro y mis pechos chocan contra su piel. Simultáneamente ahogamos un par de gemidos.

La vista se me nubla y tan solo noto como me atrae aún más hacia sí posando su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Noto su abdomen inflarse y desinflarse descompasadamente, empujando al mío… El calor que desprenden nuestros cuerpos se acentúa.

La mano que mantenía al lado de la mía ahora está encima. Me aprieta fuerte para relajarla después y seguir acariciándome con el pulgar. No es una caricia cariñosa, sino urgente y atrevida.

La visión de nuestras manos unidas me devuelve a la vida real y me siento culpable, Ramón está esperándome en la habitación… me asusto e intento deslizarla y liberarla de la suya. No me deja, me detiene agarrándome por la muñeca. Protesto con la mirada pero por dentro el que haya paralizado mi mano contra mi voluntad me excita aun más. Arroja contra mí su decisión inequívoca de que ha dejado de escapar. Todo su cuerpo parece gritar basta ya de huir el uno del otro.

Su decisión me aporta la seguridad que necesito y todo parece estar bien, de hecho comprendo durante un instante fugaz que lo único que está bien es esto, lo que sea que estemos haciendo. Pero tan pronto arrima su cara a la mía la sensación se evapora y vuelven los titubeos al notar descender sobre mis labios el dulce y cálido aliento de los suyos.

_-No…_ - Susurro. Al instante me arrepiento. Odio ese no. ¿De dónde ha salido?.

Separa su cara lo necesario para verme enfocada. Mis ojos bailan indecisos. Los suyos, apasionados, miran mi rostro entero. Observa mi pelo… mi cuello… mis mejillas… mis labios y vuelve a inclinarse hacia mí entregado. Los remordimientos hacen mella en mí de nuevo y justo cuando vuelve a rozarme un "**no"** ahogado sale de mi garganta. Él esta vez no se separa.

-_Shhhh_ – sisea sobre mi boca a la vez que su mano me agarra por detrás la cabeza para que no me aleje. Ardo. Resbala sus labios por mi piel mientras los conduce hasta mi oído. Su suavidad me abrasa.

-_Tranquila, no voy a besarte_ – me dice con voz contradictoria.

Me quedo inerte. Ya no empujo mi cabeza hacia atrás ni opongo resistencia, no porque sus palabras me hayan tranquilizado sino por todo lo contrario. Me han hundido en la desesperación. No va a besarme. Ya no escucho su respiración ni siento su aliento ni veo sus ojos, todo está gris mientras caigo en el pozo de la desolación. Lo he vuelto a estropear. Quiero que me bese. Estoy helada, aunque él siga recorriendo mi cara, inspirando mi olor… Tengo que besarle yo... Sí…. Pero me quedo quieta cuando me roza la comisura de los labios y se escurre hacia mi barbilla apretándomela con sus dientes. Baja hasta mi cuello y se deleita en mi clavícula. Se detiene en mis pechos y vuelve a poner su rostro frente al mío.

Algo ha cambiado en él. Está frenando la ocasión.

* * *

Dios cómo la deseo, me encuentro encima de sus pechos y no hay nada que anhele más que agarrarla, besarla, desnudarla con la boca… Tengo que contenerme, esto no está bien, ella me odiará por esto y yo también me odiaré. Ojala ese tal Ramón no existiera... Quiero tanto estar con ella. Supongo que esta no es la manera. 

La miro y veo su preocupación, su indecisión… Me separo y suelto su nuca. Me cuesta tanto que se cuelen centímetros entre nosotros, cada uno de ellos se clava dolorosamente en mi sangre. Veo en su mirada que tampoco le apetece que me separe.

-_Sara, yo no quiero…robar momentos para estar contigo._

Me contempla pero no habla, no demuestra ningún destello de enfado o alivio.

-_No puedo tomarte a escondidas y por la mañana hacer como que no pasó y volverme loco intentando idear mas ocasiones como esta… No sería justo para nadie._

Sara mantiene su actitud reflexiva.

- _Siento lo de esta tarde, haberte mirado con tanto odio y reproche… no volveré a descargar encima tuyo mis celos, perdóname._

Dibuja una suave sonrisa y no me echa en cara nada. Me pierdo en sus dulces ojos. Decido a preguntarle lo que me da miedo preguntar.

-_Él… … Ramón es... tu y él… hace... ¿es bueno contigo?-_ me tortura hacer las preguntas y aun temo mas oír las respuestas. Levanto una mirada llorosa hacia ella y tras instantes infinitos sonrío con una mueca cobarde y le digo _–… creo que en estos momentos no podría llevar bien las respuestas…_

Me separo de ella y vuelvo a la mesa apretando mis manos contra los tejanos, me tiemblan de tensión. Bebo un poco de agua dándole la espalda. Al girarme ella ha cerrado la nevera y está apoyada en la puerta escudriñándome meticulosamente. La oscuridad nos engulle, parece decirnos que estamos solos y que a nadie le importa lo que hagamos. Quiero agarrarla por la cintura, subirla en la mesa y…

-_Es tarde… mejor hablar mañana…_ - decido decir antes de caer preso de mis deseos.

-_Si…_

Camino hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-_Buenas noches Sara_ - digo deteniéndome.

-_Buenas noches Michael_ - cierro los ojos al oír mi nombre en sus labios.

Salgo y me quedo pasmado al ver a Ramón apoyado en la pared. Sin desafiarme me mira de arriba a abajo. Me estudia haciéndose cargo de la situación, de la mía, la suya, la de Sara…

Abro la boca para decirle algo aunque sin saber bien el qué y él inoportunado niega con su cabeza. Otra persona más a la que he hecho daño pienso. Bajo los párpados en señal de perdón y entro en la habitación hundido.

Descanso apoyado en la puerta unos segundos y me tranquilizo escuchando la rítmica respiración de Lincoln. Sentado en mi cama le observo, me va a ser imposible conciliar el sueño. Me encuentro mal. Quiero despertarle y contárselo todo. Me acomodo en un pequeño espacio libre de su cama y se mueve gruñendo. Sonrío, poso mi mano en su hombro y él apoya su cara en mi mano y sigue durmiendo. Vuelvo a sonreír. Le muevo y murmuro su nombre. Va reaccionando y al verme a su lado se incorpora rápido y alerta.

_-¿Que pasa?-_ pregunta preocupado.

- _Tranquilo… _– respondo colocando la palma de mi mano en su pecho y volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama. –Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo –sonrió avergonzado.

Bosteza ampliamente, se despereza y se recuesta sobre el brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza. Me mira sereno y con una mueca empuja su labio superior con el inferior.

_- ¿Estás mejor? _

Me cubro la cara con las manos.

- _Aun no lo has aceptado. Es normal, date algo de tiempo_ –dice Linc comprensivo.

Le cuento todo, lo de esta tarde, lo que acaba de pasar y también lo de Ramón en la puerta.

Cuando acabo, Lincoln sigue pensando en mis palabras.

- _O sea que ni la besaste_ – termina diciendo con los ojos bien abiertos y levantando las cejas incrédulo.

- _Cómo iba a hacerlo_ – me quejo molesto - _está con otro_.

Lincoln suelta una áspera carcajada.

– _Después de todas las leyes que quebrantaste para salvar nuestro culo, incluso las que te saltaste con ella… ¿me vienes con que te frenó que tuviera novio?._

- _Si _

_- Mike, de verdad que no sé donde encuentras la lógica. Estás lleno de contradicciones._

Lincoln tiene razón y me sorprende que lo haya visto tan claramente y yo no.

_- Tienes que decidirte por un camino y tomarlo._-continúa

Es verdad, no puedo andar columpiándome de un lado a otro. Sara ya está bastante confundida como para que yo la desoriente aun más. Tengo que decidir que dirección seguir.

_- Y… no quiero influir en tu decisión_ – sigue diciendo Linconln - _pero creo hermanito que de vez en cuando deberías aprender de mí y ser un poquito cabrón_ – me advierte.

Río por sus palabras y para liberar mi tensión.

- _Si, claro… no tienes ni idea_ – respondo dirigiéndole una mirada por encima del hombro.

_- El que no tiene ni idea eres tú. ¿Acaso crees que ella no deseaba que la besaras?_

Me hace dudar, en mi rostro se refleja la conmoción, sé que lo deseaba pero…

- _¡Dios Mike! Si llego a ser yo, atrapo a Sara como debe ser y le demuestro porqué tiene que estar conmigo… No hubiera dudado en entregarme a ella por completo._ – dice seguro de sí mismo.

- _Linc _- con las manos en la cabeza - _por favor, haz los ejemplos con otra, la idea de imaginarte a ti y a ella…_- le miro espantado y él estalla de la risa.

_- Pues quizás_ – complicidad en sus ojos - _si hubieras hecho lo que debías al menos esta noche ella no se iría a la cama con ese otro tío_ – dice ridiculizándome.

Sus palabras sacan a la luz de mi mente ácidas visiones de Ramón y ella en la cama. Me toco el cuello con la mano e inclino la cabeza hacia los lados. Respiro desbordado por la tensión.

- _No van a… hacer nada esta noche, no después de que él nos viera…_- me convenzo esperanzado.

- _Claro _– dice Linc indiferente – _pueden optar por enfadarse toda la noche o… por perdonarse… y todos sabemos cual es la mejor forma de reconciliarse._ – el tono irónico de su voz me destruye.

_- Linc… basta_ – le ruego también con la mirada _- lo estoy pasando mal, deja de poner ideas en mi cabeza._

_- Solo intentaba que despertaras, que te arriesgaras, que no esperes a ver si ella se deshace de él o no. Lucha por lo que quieres, no lo dejes todo en sus manos. Expón claramente lo que pretendes y así ella no se sentirá culpable al tomar una decisión._

Pensando en sus palabras y en lo que hacer mañana, me voy a mi cama. Intento no imaginar en lo que puede estar sucediendo dentro de la habitación de Sara.

_- ¿Linc?_

_- ¿Hum?_ – musita volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.

_-¿Crees que mañana deberíamos cambiarnos de casa?_

- _Lo que creo es que tienes que hablar con ella, Michael. Quizás no le guste la idea de tenerte cerca trastocando toda su nueva vida, o tal vez sí, pero lo menos que puedes hacer es preguntarle. Por una vez hazla partícipe de tus planes antes de que ocurran. No deberías decidir si irnos o quedarnos sin conocer su opinión. _

- _Extrañas palabras viniendo de ti_. – digo recordando su comportamiento antes de lo de Fox River.

Me mira seriamente y lamento haber sacado el tema.

-_Nunca me he perdonado haberos abandonado, en aquellos días creía que era lo mejor para vosotros… tenía miedo a arrastraros conmigo. Ahora estoy seguro que tanto tú como Verónica o LJ hubierais agradecido poder expresar vuestra opinión y apoyarme. No me di cuenta que mi decisión de apartarme afectaba tanto a vuestras vidas como a la mía. _

-_Todos, incluida Verónica te hemos perdonado por eso Linc. Fue un error, todos los cometemos y mas en momentos difíciles._

- _Entonces no hagas tú lo mismo, hermanito._

Tras un rato callados…

- _¿Sabes lo que hecho de menos Linc?_

- _¿Qué?_ – adormilado se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama dándome la espalda.

- _De niño, cuando llegabas tarde a casa del trabajo y yo ya dormía, venías y me acariciabas la cabeza todas las noches, pero había algunas en las que también apoyabas tu frente en la mía y te quedabas así un rato… Sentía que la vida estaba siendo dura, mas contigo por tener que preocuparte por mí pero me hacías sentir que por nada del mundo dejarías de compartirla conmigo…._ – sonrió cariñosamente mirando al techo - _No me movía para que no supieras que estaba despierto… no quería que te fueras… muchos días volvía a dormirme contigo aun al lado._

-_Lo sé Mike, te esforzabas tanto por no moverte que durante algunos segundos no respirabas_ – escucho su sonrisa en el tono de su voz _- luego sin remedio, volvías a empezar a respirar_ – dice riéndose _- hasta que tu respiración volvía a ser suave y te dormías…._ – Se gira y me mira. Le miro con cariño. Me vuelve a dar la espalda _- Pero por muy mal que lo estés pasando por lo de Sara no pienso levantarme de la cama a consolarte_ – me dice burlándose – _Ala, duérmete ya o al menos cállate y déjame dormir._

Sonrió y me giro en la cama. La noche es intensa y sólo se escuchan algunos grillos y el confortable sonido del riachuelo. Tras una larga pausa el sueño empieza a invadirme con su dulce calma.

- _Eras pequeño… bueno yo también, pero era el mayor y temía no estar haciendo lo suficiente, no poder darte lo que necesitabas._ – oigo decir a Lincoln con voz espesa.

- _Lo que necesitaba es que estuvieras a mi lado y lo estabas Linc, lo sigues estando._

Al final consigo dormirme.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente veo a Linc vistiéndose, nos vamos a la cocina y al entrar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior me recorre el cuerpo poniendo mi piel de gallina. Encontramos una nota de Sara encima de la mesa. 

"_Buenos días, he tenido que salir pronto para la clínica,_

_hay fruta y mas cosas en la nevera,_

_comer lo que queráis, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa._

_**Alex**, Ramón me ha dicho que si le necesitáis estará en casa de su hermana,_

_la naranja mas cercana a la nuestra y que aunque no le necesitéis os invita a comer._

_Pasaros antes por la clínica para que pueda echar un ojo a vuestras heridas. Sara."_

Lincoln repite un par de veces Alex en alto, es el nombre que le dio al tipo cuando lo conoció. Me mira sonriendo. Está encantado en este sitio. Disfruta como un niño.

A dos pasos de la puerta de la clínica me detengo. Linc abre la puerta y me mira serio, intentando darme fuerzas para entrar. Pero en cuanto doy el primer paso empieza a reírse como un tonto.

La clínica es una casita blanca pequeña, fuera hay un cartel pintado a mano que trae Doctor. La puerta de madera donde me espera Lincoln es verde pastel. Es un día soleado, pero la tierra aun está llena de charcos, hay mucha humedad y la camiseta se me pega al cuerpo.

Entramos agachando un poco la cabeza aunque ninguno tocamos con el marco. Sara está en cuclillas con una bata corta blanca acabando de poner una venda en el pie de un anciano. Él señor habla con ella en español y ella le responde con cariño, él sonríe agradecido y da unos golpecitos afectuosos con su mano llena de arrugas en la cabeza de Sara. Ella le coge la mano y le regala un beso en la mejilla.

Sara viene hasta nosotros acompañando al viejecito hasta la puerta. Nos apartamos para dejarle paso y ella se vuelve.

- _Sentaros allí, en seguida estoy con vosotros._ – nos señala una especie de cama con un pequeño colchón colocado encima de una superficie de cemento.

Al hablar se dirige a Lincoln y yo tengo que conformarme con su mirada esquivadiza.

Nos sentamos en la especie de cama y el resto de pacientes nos miran curiosos y sonrientes. Lincoln no hace nada, yo devuelvo algunas de las miradas sociablemente.

Sara viene hacia nosotros con un carrito lleno de vendas, agujas, botellitas de todo tipo… Se sienta enfrente de Linc.

- _Quítate la camiseta_ –le dice a Lincoln.

- _Como no_ – dice Linc dirigiéndome una mueca obscena. Corto su diversión asestándole una mirada tirante.

Le observa por todos lados, le levanta sus brazos para verle el costado y le dice que se gire. Empieza a tocarle la espalda donde tiene el golpe del autobús, Linc mirándome cierra los ojos con una sonrisita de placer en sus labios. Es un idiota. Le empieza a curar y desinfectar algunas heridas, le pone antibióticos…

_- Quítate los pantalones, necesito cambiarte la venda de la pierna._ – Sara se gira para tirar los algodones a la papelera y no ve la cara de apuro de Linc. Ahora sonrío yo porque sea Linc el turbado.

_- No puedo._

_- ¿No puedes?_ – le mira extrañada sin comprender

_- No llevo ropa interior..._ – responde con una mueca ñoña.

Cierro los ojos y paso mi mano desesperado por la frente. Sara se ríe ojeando los pantalones de Linc.

_- Debí de habérmelo imaginado_ – menciona poniéndose un poquito colorada y sin parar de reír _- espera…_- va hacia una pared donde hay unas cuantas toallas dobladas y le trae una – _aquí tienes._

Se quedan frente a frente y Linc empieza a desabrocharse el pantalón. Sara le contempla.

- _Doctora, no debería mirar_ – se mofa Linc travieso mientras enrolla la toalla a su cintura sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- _¿Por qué? No escondes nada que no haya visto antes_ – indica Sara aun más chula levantando las cejas.

Mi hermano y su jueguecito me irritan. Lincoln esparce sus risotadas por la sala atrayendo todas las miradas hacia nosotros. La gente participa del jolgorio contagiados.

Por fin Linc se sienta con la toalla alrededor y el vendaje en la pierna. Sara se lo quita y tras curarle la herida le empieza a poner otro. No aguanto la sonrisa de angelito que tiene mi hermano en la cara.

_-¿Y… Qué tal pasaste la noche, doctora?_ – dispara Linc.

Reacciono dándole un codazo.

_- ¡Ah!_ – se queja porque justo mi codo fue a caer en una de sus heridas.

Sara nos mira a los dos calándonos. Me quedo serio y muy quieto en sus ojos pero ella vuelve a dirigir su atención a mi hermano.

-_Ya estás listo_ – anuncia terminando de ponerle la venda.

Él se pone los pantalones y la camiseta y mientras ella guarda las cosas en el carrito le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza justo como había hecho antes el anciano. Ella le mira suspicaz y Lincoln cierra los ojos y se queda quieto ofreciéndole su mejilla para que le bese.

Sara se ríe, esta vez en alto y cuando se inclina para besarle en la mejilla el muy cabrón gira la rápidamente la cabeza y le da un beso en los labios. Sara se queda desconcertada por unos segundos los cuales aprovecha Lincoln para salir de allí corriendo con cara de velocidad y los ojos abiertos como platos.

A linc lo voy a matar en cuanto lo pille y Sara me mira entretenida.

- _¡¡Perdona Mike!! No pude resistirlo_ – escucho gritar a Linc desde la puerta desapareciendo antes de que Sara pueda girarse y verle.

Ahora se coloca enfrente de mí y me hace un gesto con las manos para que me quite la camiseta. Noto como solo el quitármela me pone la piel de gallina. Sara vuelve a estar seria, soy consciente que soy yo el que la pone en ese estado. Tengo mucho de lo que hablar con ella.

_- Lincoln cuando está feliz siempre acaba comportándose como un niño pequeño._ – reconozco en mi voz un tono de disculpa no intencionado.

_-¿Y cómo te comportas tú cuando estás feliz?_ – pregunta interesada con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sus ojos, ahora sí, clavados en los míos.


	7. La comida

Gracias a todos por las reviews! Os dejo de nuevo con Sara y Michael en la clínica ;)

* * *

Feliz… me cuesta acordarme de la última vez que fui feliz… No he dejado de estar preocupado. En Panamá empezaba a relajarme y disfrutar de la quietud de mi mente pero tuvimos que escapar. Un atisbo de felicidad y todo cambia drásticamente al poco tiempo para hacerme notar aun más intensamente la sensación de estar privado de ella. Rara vez se presenta en mi vida para librarme de mis miedos, hasta creo que escapa de mí… Si, mifelicidad se me escapa, intento que los demás sean felices y poder saborearla en ellos... Lincoln y LJ han sido mis únicas fuentes de alegría, hasta que conocí a Sara…

Mirándola olvido todas mis penas, la vida parece sencilla y no deseo nada más que estar a su lado.

Su sonrisa abierta es mi felicidad. ¿Cómo conservarla?

_-Cuando soy feliz, estoy… un poco menos tenso_ – le digo y ella se ríe levantando las cejas, me hace sentirme dichoso.

-_Michael Scofield, el "accesible"_ – la ironía de sus palabras me provoca una sensación ácida en el pecho - _Ni siendo feliz te dejas llevar¿eh?_ – una pizca de reproche se cuela en el brillo de sus ojos

_- No fui yo el que anoche no se dejo llevar_ – Sara se pone nerviosa, se gira hacia otro lado para coger algunas cosas y pensar una respuesta. Es hermoso ver como su pelo, que lleva recogido en una cola, hace cosquillas en su delicada nuca.

_-Michael, eso no cuenta, anoche no eras feliz – _la tristeza de su amarga afirmación recorre su rostro y el mío.

_-Entonces, sería el luchar por serlo lo que me hacía parecer extrovertido._

Quiero perderme en ella, mi ávida mirada no oculta la sed que tengo de ella. Su sonrisa se endereza perdiendo su cordial inocencia. Durante un santiamén infinito nos encontramos y soy yo el que vuelve a hablar.

_-Estaba deleitándome con lo que sería la felicidad… pero como siempre, algo se interpuso… parece que para que yo sea feliz otros tiene que sufrir… - _abandonamos nuestras miradas en la inmensa brecha causada por todo lo que omiten nuestras palabras.

Sara lleva sus manos hacia mi cabeza inclinándola hacia la izquierda para ver mejor mi herida del hombro. Su delicado toque me relaja, me siento seguro y a gusto. Me colma la sensación de estar bajo sus cuidados, de querer abandonarme a ella sin objeciones. Esta vez, mientras me coloca solícitamente la venda alrededor de la cabeza estoy tranquilo.

_-Túmbate en la cama, estarás más cómodo mientras reviso las heridas de tus piernas._

Le hago caso y una vez boca arriba cierro los ojos. Sus sabias manos remangan un poco mis pantalones cortos, últimamente me he aficionado a ir con bermudas para contrarrestar la permanente manga larga a la que me obligan mis tatuajes.

_-¿Sara?_

_-¿Si?_ – responde sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que está haciendo.

_-¿Tendrás hoy algún momento libre? Necesito hablarte de algo, es importante._ – mientras se lo pregunto mis dedos incontrolables dan pequeños golpecitos contra el colchón.

_-Claro, hoy tendré que salir tarde a comer, para cuando vosotros terminéis en casa de Ramón aún estaré en el bar de en frente, pásate, te estaré esperando._

_-¿Alguna posibilidad de poder comer contigo?_- Su duda hace que muestre la mejor de mis sonrisas para convencerla. Lo piensa durante un buen rato.

_-Sé que no te hace gracia tener que comer con Ramón pero es un buen hombre, deberías conocerle..._- me deshace la mezcla de dulzura y timidez de su rostro.

-_No lo dudo, por mucho que me duela… _- cierro los ojos procurando digerirlo - _pero antes necesito hablar contigo._- me incorporo y no aparto mis ojos de los suyos. Descubro que durante un segundo la desorientación se refleja en su cara.

_-Está bien, pásate por aquí a las tres y media._

_-Gracias- _respondo contentísimo.

_-Ya estás listo_ – dice devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos quietos, sonriéndonos y acariciándonos con la mirada. Ella se acerca y cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos me da un cariñoso beso en la frente. Cierro los ojos al sentir sus labios en mi piel. Se separa y me sigue mirando con afecto.

_-¿Linc se lleva un beso en los labios y yo uno en la frente?_- me quejo

_-No me dirás ahora que también estás celoso de tu hermano_ – bromea

Suelto una carcajada airosa.

_-Él me robó el beso, tú te lo has ganado_ – dice girándose antes de desaparecer por la puerta que lleva a la pequeña oficina.

-_Si… esa es la tónica de mi vida_.- comento para mí antes de notar el sol de nuevo abrasando mi rostro. Sin embargo, voy sonriendo por la calle, no de manera exagerada pero mis labios mantienen una pequeña curva no intencionada y a todo el que se cruza en mi camino le miro abiertamente y con simpatía.

* * *

Ramón me saluda desde la puerta de la casa y se acerca feliz a mi encuentro.

_- ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!_ – Mira a mi alrededor buscando a Michael– _supongo que tu hermano no se ha animado ¿no?._

_-No, lo siento, me ha dicho que debía hacer algo antes. Te manda saludos y disculpas a tu hermana por no presentarse._

_- Está bien, no te preocupes, venga vamos dentro –_ dice recuperando su contagiosa alegría mientras posa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

La casa es pequeña pero acogedora, hay una mesa colocada en medio del salón con seis cubiertos encima. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y los muebles son todos de madera oscura.

_-Esta es mi madre, María._

Me saluda y me toca la cara, les doy las gracias por haberme invitado a comer. No deja de sonreírme. Ramón me gira para mostrarme a su hermana.

_-Esta chica tan guapa de aquí es mi hermana, Lucía._

_-Hola Lucía, encantado de conocerte._ – nos damos dos besos y no necesito más para saber que me gusta. Me quedo serio frente a ella sin saber qué decir.

Luce una larga melena negra ondulada que le cae juguetona sobre sus hombros alcanzando casi sus codos. Tiene unos ojos grandes y de color miel, algo achinados en las orillas y resguardados tras brillantes pestañas. Su oscura piel destaca bajo su vestido amarillo.

Ramón vuelve a tirar de mí para que me gire. Esta vez no me muevo, sigo mirando a Lucía bajo el influjo de sus enigmáticos ojos. Mientras me observa, todo mi cuerpo se emplea en seducirla adquiriendo ese aire seco y grave al que estoy acostumbrado.

_-Buenas, soy Marta _– sin remedio, centro mi atención en una chica que me sonríe interesada mientras se acerca a Lucía y le da la mano. Lucía la mira con amor y la insta para que se me acerque.

Le doy dos besitos envuelto en su olor juvenil. No debe tener más de 23 años pero es preciosa, con una belleza rebelde capaz de amedrentar a cualquier hombre.

_-Es mi hermana pequeña_ – me explica Lucía orgullosa.

No hay duda. Se asemejan muchísimo. El pelo de la chiquilla es castaño y algo más rizado. Sus ojos marrones brillan con picardía mientras me observa descarada. Una pizca de ternura tiñe mis mejillas mientras le devuelvo la mirada. Sus pómulos encarnados le iluminan la cara y sonríe astutamente cuando me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia la mesa.

-_Siéntate aquí_ – me dice mirándome de reojo por encima de su hombro.

Ramón se sienta a mi lado. La madre se coloca al frente de la mesa y la pequeña corre a la cocina para traer la comida.

_-¿Te ayudo, Marta?_ – pregunta Lucía antes de sentarse en la mesa enfrente de su hermano.

_-No, yo puedo._

_-Ya veras que comida,_- dice Ramón golpeándome con el codo – _te va a encantar, ha cocinado Lucía._

Ella me sonríe con modestia.

_-Gracias, la comida casera es mi debilidad _– le digo agradecido

_-Yo también la he ayudado_ – dice Marta cargada con un par de potas mientras se acerca a la mesa. Nos reímos.

-_Entonces seguro que está el doble de bueno._ – respondo a sus ojos cuando ella se inclina para servirme.

Una vez tenemos todos la comida en el plato, Marta se sienta al lado de su hermana, enfrente mío.

La madre me cuenta que lleva toda la vida viviendo en un pueblecito aun más pequeño que este entre las montañas. Su marido, Lucas, está trabajando en una presa que están construyendo aquí cerca y durante los días de trabajo se quedan en casa de su hija pero en cuanto su marido dispone de un par de días libres suelen subir al pueblo. Me invitan a subir con ellos la próxima vez, aunque llevan ya más de un mes sin ir. Explica emocionada que es un lugar precioso y muy tranquilo. Luego mirando a sus hijas y a Ramón dice que está encantada de poder pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Cuando la madre termina de hablar, mientras Lucía se levanta a por el segundo plato, Ramón empieza a hablar sobre su vida.

- _Conocí a Sara el año pasado, en plenas lluvias… _- su rostro está tremendamente triste - _mi mujer fue arrastrada_ –su voz se quiebra y hace una pausa - _y cuando la conseguimos sacar del agua estaba inconsciente, Sara hizo todo lo que pudo por ella pero murió allí mismo, en la orilla del río… Vivíamos en una linda casita a la salida del pueblo… me resulta difícil estar allí solo, así que la pequeña Marta se ha venido a vivir conmigo, pero la mayor parte del día lo pasamos aquí._ – la madre se levanta a abrazarle y darle un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza confortándole, cuando se sienta él continúa hablando - _Fue muy duro aceptar la muerte de mi mujer… Después de enterrarla, todos los días me pasaba por la clínica, perdido… Sara me dejaba sentarme allí en silencio y no me hacía preguntas. Tras varios meses, un día ya no necesité ir. Luego, me encontraba a Sara por el pueblo y me saludaba contenta por verme mejor, hablábamos y poco a poco nos hicimos buenos amigos. Ahora se ha convertido en algo mas, es la persona a la que deseo contárselo todo, con la que quiero compartirlo todo…_- me mira sinceramente – _pero ella no siente lo mismo,_ - pone una mano sobre mi hombro, no pretende que me sienta incómodo, su mirada es amable, tan solo quiere que le escuche - _durante todos estos meses, ella y yo siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro. Cientos de veces me ha pedido paciencia por no poder entregarse de lleno a la relación que mantenemos, sé que hay algo en su pasado doloroso que no se lo permite, igual que a mí también me hacía dudar la muerte de mi mujer, el compararla con cualquiera, echarla de menos continuamente… siempre esta presente… pero ahora miro hacia delante, no hacia atrás y las cosas empiezan a ir un poco mejor. Creo que Sara también esperaba superarlo, nunca le metí prisas y supuse que llegaría el día en que ella también se entregaría, al fin y al cabo nuestra relación prosperaba aunque fuera lentamente._ – hace una pausa para servir un poco de agua a Marta y a su madre. Luego agarra la botella de vino tinto, vierte un poco en el vaso de Lucía y rellena el mío antes de volver a llenar el suyo. Brindamos todos al aire, sin decir ni una palabra pero mirándonos a los ojos uno a uno. – _Anoche supe lo que había retenido a Sara todo este tiempo.- _sus ojos fijos en los míos -_ Tu hermano._ – me pongo serio y el sonríe cabizbajo – _Sara desea que tu hermano la haga feliz y yo mientras haya una posibilidad de que eso ocurra no podré ofrecerle nada mejor._ – se lleva el vaso a los labios y lo coloca en la mesa con movimientos lentos – _Espero que tu hermano se de cuenta pronto_.

Marta sale de la cocina y nos trae el postre, todos parecen contentos sentados a la mesa y empiezan a fijar la vista en mí, esperando que ahora les cuente algo. Es mi turno. Me río estúpidamente pensando en todo lo que podría contar.

_-¿Tienes novia?_ – pregunta Marta impaciente mientras su madre la recrimina en silencio.

-_No, la chica de la que estaba enamorado murió hace unos años y no he vuelto a mantener una relación seria con ninguna otra._ – miro a Ramón – _Comprendo lo que debiste pasar cuando la perdiste, para mí fue durísimo._ – Asiente con la cabeza. Lucía y a su madre me escuchan atentamente _– Fui consiguiendo centrarme de nuevo en la vida gracias a mi hermano y a mi hijo._

_-¿Tienes un hijo?_ – dice Marta algo contrariada.

Les hablo de mi hijo, les digo que está estudiando mientras espero encontrar un sitio en el que establecernos para poder traerle a vivir conmigo y con su tío. Explico que no tenemos más familia y que nuestro deseo es mantenernos unidos. Relato algunas anécdotas de cuando mi hijo era niño y de cómo no fui el mejor de los padres para él. Afirmo con entusiasmo dar las gracias a la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad de volverme a ganar su amor, de conocerle y quererle como nunca había querido antes.

Al despedirme de ellos en la puerta de la casa advierto lo sencillo que me ha sido hablar con ellos, yo, que nunca expreso mis sentimientos y menos a gente desconocida. Por unos momentos no me reconozco pero me siento satisfecho.

_

* * *

-¿Sara?_

Escucho la voz de Michael desde el despacho de la clínica mientras me cambio de camiseta. Miro el pequeño reloj de la pared. Las tres y media en punto. Sonrío.

_-Ahora salgo._

Me lavo la cara y cuando extiendo la mano en busca de la toalla, Michael me la alcanza. Me seco recuperándome de lo inesperado de su gesto y me alegro de haberme puesto la camiseta antes de lavarme la cara.

_-Estoy hambrienta_ – digo contenta colgando la toalla de nuevo en su sitio y mirándole de arriba abajo.

_-Y yo _– dice mirándome él de arriba abajo, imitándome.

No puedo dejar de sonreír.

_-Vaya,_ - exclama con una mueca llena de decepción - _siempre había imaginado que las doctoras bajo la bata no llevaban nada_ – se ríe guiñándome un ojo.

Le empujo echándole de la habitación y en cuanto cierro la puerta de la clínica me tiende su mano. Me quedo parada sin saber bien si cogérsela o no. Él, que no pierde detalle de nada de lo que hago, sabe que me ha puesto nerviosa.

_-Tranquila, no hace falta que la cojas, me dolerá un poco el rechazo, pero volveré a intentarlo más adelante… por si cambias de opinión._

Me altera y me tienta de tal forma su comentario que decido acabar con esto y darle la mano de una vez. Él sonríe y empieza a acariciarme con el pulgar.

_-Bien… ¿me llevas a comer?_

Vamos hasta el bar de la calle de enfrente y casi todas las mesas están ya libres, camino con él de la mano entre ellas, las rodeo, vuelvo atrás y de nuevo al principio y de vez en cuando le miro. Michael sonríe divertido, sus radiantes ojos me demuestran que se encuentra tan a gusto como yo. Sigo dando vueltas alrededor de las mesas como una tonta hasta que me paro frente a una igual a las demás. Me quedo quieta, ahí de pie, agarrada a él y mirando estúpidamente hacia la mesa.

_-Puedes soltarla cuando quieras._ – susurra en mi oído dirigiendo la vista a su mano que estrecha cariñosamente la mía.

* * *

Continuará... ;) 


	8. Quédate

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me encantan y me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!

* * *

Suelto su mano con desgana y nos sentamos el uno frente al otro. El sol incrementa el brillo de sus ojos y dulcifica su color haciendo que su mirada verde azulada se vuelva aun más estimulante. Me ofrece una sonrisa suave pero jugosa y su aparente calma, con un brazo estirado encima de la mesa y el otro reposando tranquilo en la pierna que tiene doblada, subraya mi nerviosismo el cual intento vencer manteniendo las manos agarradas al banco, bien pegaditas a mis muslos mientras mezo mi cuerpo en un leve balanceo. Sin escondernos, nos estudiamos con sumo interés y así conociéndonos en silencio pasa el tiempo.

_-¡Hola Doctora! _

Inmersa como estoy en Michael oigo al dueño hablar y sonrío sin mirarle. Las amables conversaciones que mantenemos todos los días no se presentan.

_-Os traeré el plato del día, mi mujer me ha dicho que hoy ha salido riquísimo._

_-Gracias Juan – _digo agradecida girándome por fin a mirarle.

_-¿Algo de beber? _– su mirada es discreta.

_-Para mí agua que luego tengo que ir a visitar a un par de pacientes._

Michael parece haber despertado también de su ensoñación.

_-Una cerveza_ – le pide cordial.

_-Muy bien _

Se marcha aliviado dejando un olor a aceite, sal y patatas tras de sí.

Michael cambia de postura y pone las dos manos sobre la madera vieja. Se arrima y noto sus rodillas descansar en mis piernas. Mi cuerpo se inmoviliza. No las aparto y tampoco las acerco. Actúo con toda la naturalidad posible. Una de sus manos acaricia inocentemente el codo que tengo apoyado en la mesa. Empieza a hablar. De lo concentrada que estoy en todos los puntos que su cuerpo toca al mío no oigo nada de lo que me dice. Le miro fijamente sin verle.

_- ¿Sara? _

_-¿Si?_ – balbuceo perdida sin saber por qué sigue mirándome sin decir nada.

_-¿Qué dices?_ – está esperando una respuesta… ¿pero a qué?

_-¿De qué?_ – dios espero que se termine pronto esta conversación de monosílabos. Michael duda temeroso y tras lanzarme una mirada escrutadora respira vencido.

_-¿Qué respondes a lo que te acabo de preguntar?_ – vaya seguimos igual, ahora me toca admitir a mí que no sé de que me habla.

_-Perdona Michael, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar…_ – en tus piernas que rozas contra las mías moviéndolas tan suavemente que me estas volviendo loca.

Estrecha sus ojos al observarme y noto como la presión de su mano aumenta. De reojo vislumbro sus dedos entrelazados con mi brazo, el que casi ya ni siento, de tanto intentar mantenerlo quieto.

_-¿Tengo ahora toda tu atención?_ – pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos. Trago saliva y la seriedad de su rostro hace que quiera saber lo que tiene que decir.

_-Si _– de una manera u otra siempre tiene mi atención, sonrió decidida a relajarme.

_-Te preguntaba… _- baja los ojos a la mesa y vuelve a los míos _- ¿Te resulta incómodo que Lincoln y yo estemos en tu casa?_

Me quedo pensativa, sé que lo que realmente me quiere preguntar no es eso. Baja la mirada llena de inquietud. Retira su mano y la coloca frente a él cubriéndola con la otra.

_-Quizás deberíamos cambiarnos de casa y no molestarte…_

El dolor de sus ojos se inyecta en mi garganta y no respondo, traspaso esa máscara suya de agonía y lo que encuentro es un Michael que en vez de decirme claramente lo que le gustaría, espera que yo se lo diga primero. Me duele su actitud.

_-No molestáis, esa habitación no la uso y tengo otra vacía en la casa de atrás, por mí no os preocupéis. Ahora, vosotros mismos, lo que más cómodo os resulte._

Juan acaba de llegar con la comida y mientras la coloca nadie habla. Cojo los cubiertos y me dispongo a comer.

-_ De todas formas tampoco es que os vayáis a quedar mucho tiempo¿no? _– digo casual, agachando ya un poco la cabeza para saborear la primera cucharada y ocultar mi espabilada sonrisa.

Michael ni siquiera ha cogido los cubiertos. Se frota las manos y su mirada está perdida en algún lugar de la mesa.

_-¿Y si nos quedáramos? _

La boca se me seca y la comida se hace imposible tragar. Mirándola asustada bebo un poco de agua.

_-¿Cómo… tanto os gusta… esto?_

_- Linc parece feliz…_ - su tono de disculpa hace que tenga que cortarle inmediatamente.

_-¿Hablas en serio?_ – no acabo de procesar lo que me está diciendo

_- Siempre_. - Su seguridad me apabulla. Tiemblo.

_-Pero… yo pensé que..._ – estoy confusa y se nota en cada uno de mis gestos. El tono de mi voz cambia sin poder evitarlo.

_-Sara…_

Levanto la vista confundida hacia él que me agarra las manos intentando calmar mi desconcierto.

-_Solo nos quedaremos si a ti te parece bien, si prefieres que nos vayamos solo tienes que decirlo y nos iremos. Buscaremos otro lugar._

¿Que intenta ahora, consolarme?. Me exaspera verle frente a mí con esa culpa en sus ojos, intentando expiar sus errores, dejando su destino en mis manos.

_-Michael, yo tengo aquí una vida, que os quedéis o no, no la cambiará mucho. Te agradezco que lo consultes conmigo pero podéis decidir con toda la libertad del mundo lo que mejor os convenga a vosotros. _

Mentira, mentira y mentira… ya lo ha cambiado todo! Pero es la única forma que tengo de expresarle que se quede sin decírselo. No puedo admitir que desde que lo vi en el río la idea de que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vida me da miedo, ni admitir que la ansiedad producida por no saber el tiempo que me queda para estar con él me ahoga.

Quiero que se quede porque el irse ya no tenga sentido para él, no porque yo se lo pida.

Me observa con gravedad, intentando entrever que parte de lo que afirmo es cierto… buscando mas allá de mis palabras insinceras…

_-¿Me estas diciendo que estarás bien tanto si me quedo como si me voy? _

Parece decepcionado pero al menos ya ha dejado de hablar de el y su hermano y lo ha vuelto más personal.

_-Si…_ -bajo la mirada al plato para que mis ojos no me delaten, solo pensar que pueda marcharse hace que mis lágrimas se precipiten.

Estiro la mano para coger el vaso de agua y el me la sujeta con la suya. Nos miramos a los ojos. Su mano es tan cálida…

_-Sara, solo… dime la verdad… dime lo que sientes… por favor… _- contengo las lágrimas a toda prisa cerrando un momento los ojos. Michael retira un mechón de pelo de mi rostro y percibo su cariño en la dulce pausa que hace antes de retirar su mano. Al volver a mirarle sus ojos se han humedecido y se adhieren a los míos.

_-Estoy bien Michael, no te preocupes. Claro que me gusta veros por aquí, es como pasar un buen rato con viejos amigos… es estimulante, pero no ocurrirá nada si os vais, me despediré de vosotros y seguiré estando bien, no te guardaré rencor si eso te preocupa…_ - hago una pausa perdida en la realidad de mis sentimientos tan contrarios a lo que digo y vuelvo a dejarme arrastrar por mi falso testimonio - _No estoy obsesionada contigo_ – río falsamente – _hubo un tiempo en el que creí estarlo, pero me obsesionaba la idea que tenía de ti en mi cabeza, no tú. Tú no eras real porque nunca llegué a conocerte,_ – Acerco mi mano a su antebrazo y le rozo un par de veces para dar credibilidad a lo que digo- _No me debes nada._ – termino sonriéndole pero él no parece tener ganas de devolverme la mirada. Sus ojos están grises y ya no muestran su fulgor.

Desde que nos trajeron la comida Michael no ha probado bocado.

_-¿No vas a probar la comida?_

_-Supongo que he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo… pensé que lo nuestro era infinito._ – sonríe desengañado. Mi corazón se detiene bruscamente. Quiero decirle, pedirle, rogarle si hace falta que se quede… Quédate conmigo… pero esas palabras no brotan de mis labios. Paralizada observo como su actitud cambia y se vuelve más cínica.

Bebe un largo trago de cerveza y luego otro. Sonríe insolente y su actitud desenvuelta vuelve a poseerle.

_-Entonces me ahorraré el pedirte que dejes a ese tal Ramón y te vengas conmigo._ – dice inclinándose de manera seductora hacia mí.

Siento escalofríos. Mi corazón se encoge y sin poder reaccionar le veo levantarse y venir a sentarse a mi lado. Me rodea tiernamente con sus brazos y quiero murmurarle al oído que le quiero, que siento haberle mentido, que deseo estar con él… Le abrazo de verdad y cuando advierto que su abrazo disminuye le atraigo hacia mi con mas fuerza. Necesito más tiempo para poder revelarle lo que siento.

_-Michael yo no…_ - y me quedo sin voz para decirle que no quiero que se vaya.

_-Lo sé, sé que no dejarías esto por mi…_ - me habla bajito apoyando su cabeza en la mía _- Me alegra que tengas aquí tu vida, es un hermoso lugar…_ - me susurra sin separarse de mi, su aliento me produce suaves cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja - _Yo… desearía quedarme, pero tenerte tan cerca y no poder estar contigo… Lo que siento es demasiado intenso… debería alejarme, poner una distancia prudencial…_ – su voz se vuelve un hilo quebradizo y por primera vez le escucho decir – _No sé qué hacer…_

Por un momento se agarra más fuerte a mí y enseguida se separa posando un beso en mi mejilla. Con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano soportando su cabeza me mira humilde.

_-Haga lo que haga, esta vez mantendré el contacto._

_-¡Hey! Mike, Sara_. – la gruesa voz de Lincoln nos distrae a nuestra espalda.

Nos giramos pero el ya se las ha apañado para sentarse en medio de los dos con sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros. Mira a Mike y luego hacia mí, vuelve a dirigir la mirada a Michael y de nuevo hacia mí.

_- Dejaros ya de esas tristes y patéticas miradas y follar de una vez, eso os devolverá la alegría y lo solucionará todo._

* * *

Lincoln es incorregible. Sara se levanta de la mesa intimidada y nos dice que tiene que volver al trabajo. La observo mientras se va y todos los movimientos de su cuerpo me trastornan. Tocado no tengo ni fuerzas para recriminar a mi hermanito su intervención.

_-Linc…_

-_Mike, de esta noche que no pase, yo ya me las arreglaré para llegar tarde_ – dice guiñándome un ojo como si me hiciese un gran favor de hermano mayor.

_-No va a pasar._

_-¿Por qué no? Es preciosa_ – dice señalándome lo poco que se ve ya de Sara- _y mírate, si se te cae la baba por ella._

_- No me quiere Linc, déjalo ya._ – le digo empezando a cabrearme.

_-Si que te quiere, tanto como tú a ella por eso no eres capaz de verlo._

_-No... Me lo ha dejado bien claro, sus sentimientos estaban equivocados… creo que hasta pretendía consolarme…_

_-A ver hermanito, una mujer es lo mas complejo que te puedas encontrar en este mundo, si sólo escuchas sus palabras nunca sabrás lo que de verdad intenta decirte_.- se ríe con suspicacia - _No es como la ingeniería, con sus reglas las cuales puedes seguir. En esto no hay reglas, así que deja de decir que no te desea porque os deseáis tanto que si no fuera porque eres mi hermano me hubiera repugnado sentarme en medio de tanta tensión sexual…_ - mira alrededor pensativo - _Bueno, a no ser que hubierais sido dos chicas _– ríe y noto la felicidad salir a borbotones de su garganta.

_-Eres incorregible_ –Linc pasa por alto mi comentario y me arrastra fuera del restaurante.

_-Vamos, te llevaré a la cascada, seguro que te apetece darte un baño después del calorón¿eh? _

Su risa brilla discreta entre sus labios mientras se pone las gafas de sol y empieza a caminar. Camino a su lado y empieza a gustarme la idea de darme un baño. Tras unos quince minutos de paseo me parece entrever que alguien nos sigue.

-_ Linc, sigue mirando al frente, creo que alguien nos está siguiendo._ – digo con la voz en suspenso

-_Lo sé… por ahora sigue adelante, un poco mas arriba hay un sitio donde creo que podremos darle la vuelta a la situación_.

Me acerco a Lincoln para estar atento a sus gestos. Se aproxima una curva cerrada con muy poca visibilidad y cuando estamos ocultos Linc me indica que descienda por el precipicio. Nos descolgamos y nos quedamos pegados contra la pared de rocas verticales para que no nos vean. Oímos unas pisadas, parece que tan solo viene una persona tras nosotros. Desde nuestra posición no podemos saber quién es. Esperamos un tiempo prudencial y volvemos a subir hasta el camino con cuidado. Sin hablarnos decidimos seguir para descubrir quien iba detrás de nosotros. No encontramos a nadie, andamos durante quince minutos o mas y seguimos sin ver a nadie, ni por delante nuestro ni por detrás. Las venas se marcan en la frente de mi hermano y en la mía. La tensión empieza a hacernos sudar, cada vez caminamos más despacio. Cualquier ruido hace que giremos rápidamente la cabeza en esa dirección. Nada.

_- ¿Es este tu hermano?_

Una chica joven detrás nuestro con una sonrisa endiablada mira a Lincoln de manera engreída. Luego durante unos segundos sus ojos se posan en mí para volver a los de Lincoln que ya está frente a ella. La agarra del hombro y ella mantiene su sonrisa altiva.

_-No deberías andar por ahí siguiendo a la gente._

_-¿Te has enfadado porque no me descubriste?_ – la chica le toca la nariz con uno de sus dedos y Linc echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Me río porque no le tiene ningún miedo. Él pone su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y la trae hacia mí. Ella le rodea la cintura con el brazo y Lincoln le dirige una mirada amenazadora para que no coja demasiada confianza. Se ríe.

_-Tranquilo, tu hermano es mucho más guapo._ – afirma orientando su cuerpo hacia mí.

Lincoln le da un golpecito en la cabeza mientras se suelta de ella.

_- Esta pequeña arpía es Marta. _

_-¡Hola!_ – Acercándose me da dos besos – _Siento haberte asustado…_ – sonrío

_-No te hagas la buena con él._ – dice Lincoln

_-¿A dónde vais?_ – me pregunta haciendo caso omiso de Lincoln

Miro a mi hermano que asiente con la mirada.

-_Vamos a darnos un baño._ – sonríe encantada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

_-Voy con vosotros_ – dice girándose y cogiéndose de la mano de linc.

_-Hace calor, no me des la mano, conoces el camino mejor que yo así que tira._

Marta le suelta con el ceño fruncido y por unos segundos pienso que va a venir hacia mi a cogerse de mi mano pero titubea y opta por ir delante nuestro sola.

Me giro hacia mi hermano para que me explique quién es.

_- Es la hermana pequeña de Ramón_. – dice echándole una mirada divertido ahora que ella no le ve.

_-Deberías ver a su hermana, es preciosa._

_-Te he oído_ – dice Marta dando una vuelta en redondo sonriéndole y volviendo a mirar al frente.

_-No como ella que es una descarada_. – responde Lincoln en alto lo que provoca que ella aun riéndose lance hacia atrás una piedra del camino con el talón. Lincoln la logra esquivar por los pelos.

Al ver a mi hermano correr tras Marta pienso en que debe de echar mucho de menos a LJ. Menos mal que pronto podrá estar con nosotros indefinidamente. Oigo sus gritos mezclados con los de mi hermano y empiezo a ver la inmensa cascada que aparecer en el horizonte del camino. Todo me indica que debería quedarme en este lugar y disfrutarlo con Sara… si ella quisiera… debo irme antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. Marta y Lincoln están empapados, él la sostiene con sus brazos y ella intenta agarrarse a él sin conseguirlo y al tercer vaivén la lanza por los aires. Sale del agua empapada y va furiosa hacia él. Linc no para de reír y cuando se le acerca él resbala al agua. Ella se tira de nuevo tras él. Hago un gesto a mi hermano para que sepa que doy la vuelta. Tengo que preparar unas cuantas cosas antes de que sea tarde.

* * *

Estoy frente a la puerta de mi casa y respiro profundamente. No veo luces dentro y temo encontrarme con Michael a oscuras. Los recuerdos de la comida aun son muy fuertes. Llevo toda la tarde convenciéndome para contarle la verdad. Aclarar las cosas... Pero aquí frente a la puerta las fuerzas me abandonan y vuelvo a respirar hondamente para recuperarlas. Abro y como me temía todo está a oscuras. Enciendo la luz de la estancia principal y veo que la puerta de su habitación está cerrada. Me acerco temerosa y dándome igual todo la golpeo dos veces. Nadie responde así que giro el pomo y entro. La oscuridad mas espesa oprime mi corazón. No hay nadie, las camas están hechas, sus cosas ya no están… Doy la luz y las lágrimas caen desconsoladas por mis mejillas, me siento en su cama, la toco como si pudiera así sentir de nuevo su calor. Veo un pajarito de papel encima de la mesita y no quiero leerlo… no… he vuelto a perderle… agarro la almohada y la acerco a mi cara para rescatar parte de su olor y entonces se desencadena la tormenta. Abrazada a la almohada lloro por todo lo que no había llorado hasta ahora, necesito llorar sino no me recuperaré jamás de este golpe… Mi vida vuelve a estar vacía, inmensamente vacía. Lloro desolada sabiendo que en los próximos días también seguiré llorando inconsolablemente.

* * *

Miro a mí alrededor, creo que ya he sacado todos los bártulos de Lincoln y míos de casa de Sara. Vuelvo para comprobarlo, quiero salir de aquí antes de que ella llegue. Entro una vez más en la casa para dejarle las llaves dentro y me acerco a apagar la luz de la habitación que está encendida. Veo el bolso de Sara en la entrada y me quedo quieto, sin saber por donde va a aparecer. Escucho y oigo algunos gemidos que vienen de la habitación. Me acerco sigilosamente y agarrado al marco de la puerta veo a Sara en mi cama, llorando sueltamente, en silencio, con la almohada entre sus brazos. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo se dispara.

* * *

continuará...

Espero que os haya gustado!! (comentarios please buenos y malos)


	9. Mañana

Os dejo con el capi 9, que disfruteis leyéndolo!

* * *

Enseguida comprendo porqué cree que me he ido, no ha leído la nota… quizás no le evoque buenos recuerdos, debería haberle hecho una flor de papel como pensé…

Mi primer impulso es entrar en la habitación y consolarla, estrechar su descorazonado cuerpo entre mis brazos, secar sus lágrimas con mis labios y librarla de sus lamentos…

Pero también me siento engañado. Me ha mentido. Le dije lo que sentía y ella siguió mintiéndome.

Mi segundo impulso no es acercarme, sino gritarle desde la puerta "Así que todo eran mentiras" y escuchar sus pretextos. Ella sigue llorando, ajena a mi presencia y respira con dificultad en entrecortados gimoteos… Posa su cabeza mimosamente en mi almohada y siento como si inhalara el aroma de mi cuello. El calor invade mis venas y me estremezco.

Mi tercer impulso es tomarla ahí mismo, sin pensar en nada más que en poder explorar su cuerpo desnudo con el mío, si…

Oigo ruido a la entrada de la casa, antes de que me vean, me escondo.

_-¡Hola Sara!_ – oigo decir a Ramón.

Sara se limpia las lágrimas pero se mantiene sentada sobre la cama sin importarle nada más. El, al verla, se le acerca rápidamente y la abraza con mucho cariño.

_-Shhh… Cuéntame que te ocurre._

Sara llora ahora en su hombro arropada por la confianza que él le da.

_-Se… se ha ido… se ha ido por mi culpa._ – dice intentando hacerse entender.

Sus palabras se clavan acusadoramente en mi corazón. Hacen que me sienta mala persona por no poder fin de una vez a su sufrimiento.

_-No digas tonterías…-_ la besa en la frente mientras le acaricia el pelo deseando serenarla _- tú no tienes la culpa de nada…_

_-Si, esta vez sí… él quería quedarse aquí conmigo pero yo no… yo le hice entender que lo había superado…_

_-Sara…_ - la riñe con amor y de nuevo la abraza fuerte contra sí queriendo aliviarla.

_-Iba a hablar con él ahora, decirle la verdad pero ya… ¡ya no estaba!. Lo he vuelto a estropear…_

La desesperación se cuela en sus sollozos cada vez más audibles.

_-¿Cómo no se lo dijiste al despediros_? –Acaba preguntando Ramón.

Sara le señala el origami.

_-¡Esa es su forma de despedirse!_ - vuelve a romper a llorar.

Ramón se levanta de la cama y mirándola dice.

_-No pueden estar muy lejos, Marta llegó hace una hora con Linc de la cascada. ¡Voy a buscarlos!._

_-No...-_responde ahogada en lágrimas agarrándole de la manga de la camisa.

_-Mira, no podría verte así sabiendo que pude hacer algo para que fueras feliz. Tú me ayudaste a mí, ahora es mi turno.–_ Ramón se suelta con suavidad de la mano de Sara – _No te preocupes, los encontraré y esta vez más te vale decirle lo que le tienes que decir._

Ramón sale de la casa rápidamente y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Los remordimientos por permanecer escondido hacen que me sienta mareado, me confieso tan culpable que mi cuarto impulso es levantarme y pedirle perdón por todo esto.

_-Dios, no permitas que lo encuentre... que no lo traiga de vuelta…–_ la oigo suplicar.

Sus palabras me hacen mucho daño… tanto que me nublan la vista y ya no puedo levantarme y dar la cara. "¿Por qué no quiere que nos encuentre¿Por qué no quiere que vuelva?"

Escucho el ruido del papel desdoblándose. Está leyendo el mensaje que le había dejado.

"_Sara,_

_Me he tomado la libertad de trasladar nuestras cosas a la habitación trasera de tu casa, devolviéndote tu intimidad. Mi hermano es feliz aquí y yo… yo no puedo irme, prefiero poder verte sin estar juntos a no verte. "_

Mira a su alrededor y deja de llorar, se limpia las lágrimas con las manos y respira profundamente para calmarse. Sale de la habitación y yo acurrucado tras el sofá ni respiro, si me descubre ahora todo volaría por los aires. Entra en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta y en cuanto oigo el agua de la ducha correr salgo de mi escondite. Alcanzo a ver un par de prendas en el suelo y la mampara de la ducha llena de vapor, no me detengo, salgo sigilosamente de la casa y noto el frío aire de la noche en mi rostro. Empujo la puerta de la casita de atrás. En mi nueva habitación, espero inquieto intentando poner en orden todas las sensaciones que acabo de experimentar.

Oigo que pican a la puerta, mi cuerpo se tensa y durante un segundo no se que hacer, me quedo mirando en la dirección de la que viene el sonido y lleno mis pulmones de aire serenándome, ella no sabe que he visto lo que he visto.

_-¿Mike, estas ahí? _– es la voz de Lincoln.

-_Si, ya voy_ – vuelvo a ser dueño de mí pero también un pinchazo de decepción se clava en mi estómago. Abro la puerta.

_-¿Hey, que hacías? _

_-Me estaba cambiando._

Empieza a mirar a su alrededor, observando cómo ha quedado el cuarto.

_-Me gusta, me quedo la cama de la ventana_. – odio cuando mi hermano hace eso.

_-Linc, este espacio lo arreglé yo, así que debería elegir la cama que quisiera._

_-Pero yo voy a ser el que más la use, así que tendría que poder elegir primero._

_-¿Qué?_ –pregunto perdido en los giros de su conversación sin creer que estemos discutiendo sobre esto.

-_Ya sabes, en cuanto Sara te deje entrar en su habitación dudo mucho que vuelvas por aquí y este fantástico espacio será sólo mío._ – Le miro perplejo mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja – _Venga hermanito, no seas crío y quédate la otra cama. _– dice dándome un toquecito en el hombro y empezando a colocar parte de sus cosas en su nueva cama antes de que yo pueda responder.

De un salto se tumba encima, a la larga, con sus dos manos bajo la cabeza mirándome sonriente. Cambio de tema antes de que me consiga exasperarme.

_-¿Que tal el baño?_ – se le ilumina la cara e incorporándose se sienta en el borde de la cama mirándome entusiasmado.

-_Estupendo, la niña esa es tan mala que me encanta_ –ríe fascinado _– al llevarla a casa tenía la esperanza de poder volver a ver a su hermana Lucía pero aun no había llegado… Me he dado un paseo por el pueblo a ver si la encontraba pero nada…-_ con una mueca de impotencia se encoge de hombros – _Así que volví a casa y Sara, recién salida de la ducha_ –dice recalcando la palabra "ducha" guiñándome un ojo mostrándo su traviesa sonrisa _– me ha dicho que debías estar aquí._

_-¿Estaba bien?_

_-¿Quién Sara?_ – asiento impaciente.

_-Tampoco vi demasiado… unos hombros suaves, un blanquísimo cuello y un escote en el que se entreveía el comienzo de sus pechos, bien marcados por la toalla que llevaba enrollada alrededor del cuerpo… ¡madre mía si prometía¡Ah! y las piernas con esos_ _delicados pies descalzos_ – se ríe mientras lo piensa - _aun llevaba el vaho húmedo por toda su piel_ - Lincoln hace una pausa para coger aliento – _tenía los ojos vidriosos… mmm… si¡ya lo creo que estaba bien hermanito!_ – pasa a mi lado dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_-¡Linc!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No me refería a eso! _

_-¿Entonces a qué?_

_-A si estaba contenta, triste, enfadada…_ - Lincoln me mira como si no acabara de creer que compartimos los mismos padres.

_-Joder Mike¡yo que sé!. ¿Crees que me fijaría en eso pudiéndome haber fijado en todo lo demás?_ – me llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperado y le doy la espalda.

_- Además… en ningún momento vi tu intención de detener mi descripción, mas bien todo lo contrario a juzgar por tu boca abierta y esa expresión de tonto enamorado que ponías._ – no continúa porque no puede aguantar mas la risa, me da un golpe en la cabeza y se tira de nuevo a la cama mirándome de reojo

_-Estúpido –_ Le lanzo fastidiado el zapato que me estaba calzando.

Linc lo caza en el aire riéndose e incorporándose me lanza esa mirada que pone siempre que va a empezar una pelea que sabe de antemano que tiene ganada. Una risita nerviosa fluye por mi garganta al ver su reacción y cubriéndome con las manos le miro a él y al zapato con el que juega en su mano, recreándose.

_-No, no, no, no…_

_-¿No qué, Mike?-_ dice simulando soltar el zapato en mi dirección y regocijándose cada una de las veces que intento esquivarlo engañado.

_-No lo_ – esta vez suelta el zapato que pasa rozándome el hombro y vuela por toda la habitación en dirección a la puerta - _tires…_

Pican en la puerta unos dos segundos antes que el zapato se estrelle contra ella. Lincoln tiene la mano en la boca con la sonrisa congelada debajo de ella y yo aun estoy inclinando tras haberlo esquivado. Callados le miro riñéndole y me levanto a abrir apartando el zapato de un golpe que lo envía debajo de la cama. Sara está quieta al otro lado con ojos merodeadores.

_-Hola Sara_ – mi acento neutral- _¿Quieres pasar?_

_-¿Estáis bien?_ – Pregunta suspicaz desde la puerta sin apartar su mirada de las nuestras.

_-Si_ – Me aparto a un lado y ella entra cautelosa.

-_Espero no haber interrumpido nada_ – Lincoln sonríe y por detrás le hago un gesto pasándome un dedo por el cuello para que no diga ni una sola palabra. Cierro la puerta y al girarme mi hermano se las ha arreglado para tener a Sara sentada a su lado en la cama. Los dos clavan sus ojos en mí.

_-No, sólo discutíamos que cama quedarnos cada uno_ – le explica Linc mirándome con malicia.

_-Ya veo_ – responde divertida sin darle importancia - _¡Vaya como has dejado todo esto, parece tan grande!_ – dice dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mi después de haberlos arrastrado por todo el cuarto.

_- Gracias_ – no dejo de ver una y otra vez la imagen de ella llorando – _Espero que te parezca bien, como dijiste que esta parte de la casa no la usabas…_

-_Claro, no hay problema Michael._ – Su rostro está cansado y permanece sentada en la cama de lincoln frente a mí.

_-No te pongas tan seria que pronto encontraremos una casa y te dejaremos tranquila_ – asegura Linc poniendo su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sara y estrechándola contra sí.

_- ¡Por los alrededores!_ – Las palabras salen desbandadas en un tono muy agudo e incómodo de mi boca dejando ver todo el nerviosismo que llevo dentro.

Inmediatamente los dos giran sus cabezas en mi dirección. Sara me observa entre intrigada y extrañada. En los ojos de Lincoln descubro que sabe que me ocurre algo y se ha dado cuenta por tanto que no le he dicho nada. Se siente contrariado y arruga su entrecejo intentando adivinar lo que está ocurriendo. Fugazmente se gira hacia Sara y el orgullo rebelde de sus ojos se posa de nuevo en mí.

_- Espero_ – comienza Linc inclinándose hacia Sara como si le fuera a contar un secreto al oído – _que cuando ff... estéis juntitos, no hable así. _

Me quedo inmóvil mas pendiente de como pueden haberle sentado a Sara sus palabras que de lo mucho que me han fastidiado a mí. Sara mantiene su sonrisa pero creo que oculta su turbación. La risa inagotable de Linc hace que la situación crezca mas tensa por momentos. Ni Sara ni yo podemos dirigirnos la mirada.

_-Bueno pareja, os dejo, me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a Lucía._ - se levanta y cuando está saliendo por la puerta _– ¡Ah! y… no voy a volver pronto así que… haced lo que queráis. _– Cierra de un golpe haciéndonos un guiño y dejándonos a los dos solos.

Permanecemos callados dejando que el silencio teja recelos en nuestros sueños.

_-¿Que tal te ha ido el día, Sara?_

Sara sigue ausente. Harto de tiranteces, de darle vueltas a todo en la cabeza, de dominar mis instintos, de prohibirme amarla me acerco a ella y cojo sus manos entre las mías. La intensidad de su mirada me arranca un suspiro. El roce inocente de nuestras manos inflama nuestros sentidos y el tiempo se detiene para ambos.

Sin soltarla la levanto y la abrazo contra mi pecho. Ella se deja llevar. Noto sorprendido sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y mi corazón se acelera. ¡La espalda me arde!. Mi deseo es feroz pero titubeo… quizás ella tan solo necesite consuelo.

Acaricio su pelo delicadamente no dejándome embelesar por su suavidad. Deslizo mis dedos por su tierna nuca, evitando caer cautivado. Escondo mi cara entre su cuello procurando que su olor no me hipnotice… Mis labios sienten la piel aterciopelada de sus mejillas y también su calor.

Irremediablemente seducido, torno el abrazo cariñoso en uno apasionado. Presiono la curva de su cintura contra mí enérgicamente haciéndose más que evidente mi excitación y la beso en el cuello apoyando de lleno mi pecho en el suyo. La delgadez de su cuerpo me permite levantarla del suelo y llevarla hasta la pared. Apoyo su espalda con cuidado.

No quiero que se escape, esta vez no haré caso de sus mentiras, esta vez no podrá evitarme.

Abro los ojos casi en delirio y su deseo se hace audible. Sara mueve sus manos bajo mi camiseta acariciándome la espalda. Tiemblo de placer cuando las desliza hasta mi pecho. Una de ellas sube cariñosamente hasta mi garganta y la otra baja mordazmente veloz hacia mi cintura, agarrándose al borde del pantalón y presionando peligrosamente hacia abajo. Puedo notar sus dedos tan cerca que mi cuerpo vuelve a palpitar y lo único que sale de mi son jadeos.

Nos observamos incrédulos, incluso nos sonreímos durante un hermoso momento fugaz, antes de recuperar nuestros semblantes ávidos de deseo. Nuestras bocas sedientas se unen por fin al unísono, agónicas, viciosas… la esperanza perfora nuestras almas y nuestras manos recorren el cuerpo del otro con empeño, incapaces de detenerlas las sentimos ocultarse secretamente entre nuestra piel.

-_Necesito… necesito hablarte_ – logra balbucir entre beso y beso.

Mis manos ya han desabrochado su camisa. La miro y no dudo que me encantaría escuchar de sus labios que me quiere, preguntarle qué le impedía decírmelo antes, pero no me parece justo, ya le he robado esas palabras a hurtadillas y debo ponérselo fácil.

_-Sara… yo también necesito hablarte_. – ella me quita la camiseta, nuestros cuerpos medio desnudos se palpan el uno al otro con tal fervor y necesidad que es imposible separarlos, pertenecen juntos. Tras besarme en el corazón y en la boca acerca sus labios húmedos a mi oreja.

-¿Hablamos mañana? – susurra astutamente

-Mañana – afirmo alzándola y llevándola hasta la cama.

* * *

Continuará... : ) 


	10. Caídas

Hola!! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habeis mandado comentarios, me hacen feliz!!

A los que andais siguiendo la historia siento la tardanza, las vacaciones son las culpables jaja y la falta de concentración, asi que para compensar este capi es largo. Espero que os guste, ya me direis.

Os dejo con Linc! Chao!

* * *

La comida aquí es deliciosa. Estoy terminando de cenar en el bar que había encontrado esta tarde a Sara y Michael y lo único que deseo es que llegue de nuevo la hora de comer para poder volver y ponerme las botas. No tardo nada en terminar el plato y pedir un postre. 

Mientras espero, escucho una voz familiar a mi espalda y me quedo quieto. No soy capaz de captar toda la conversación pero parece una charla amigable y tranquila. Me mantengo a la escucha y estoy tan seguro de que es la voz de Lucía que el calor invade todo mi cuerpo.

El camarero deja el postre en la mesa y le doy las gracias muy bajito sin querer ser descubierto. No acabo de entender mi comportamiento, llevo toda la tarde buscándola y ahora mi primer impulso es esconderme. Tengo que hacer algo. Al menos relajarme un poco. Giro la cabeza para asegurarme de que es ella. Si, sin duda lo es. No me ha visto.

Me parece que la temperatura en mi nuca y pecho ha subido un par de grados más. Respiro pero el calor no se va.

Está sentada detrás de mí con dos chicos. Una punzada de celos me recorre los puños. Comienzo a comer el postre lentamente con el ceño fruncido y manteniendo la calma. Agudizo al máximo el oído. Toda mi atención concentrada en su voz, ese delicado sonido hace que todo lo demás se vuelva vago e impreciso.

Al escuchar su risa sonrío involuntariamente pero rugiría de rabia por no estar entre las personas a las que presta su atención. Decido terminar rápido el postre para acercarme a hablar con ella antes de que estas tonterías que cruzan por mi cabeza ganen fuerza y me pongan más nervioso. _"Si es que se puede estar mas nervioso"_. ¡Ya ni siquiera tengo hambre!

Una mano se apoya graciosamente en mi hombro. Las yemas tocan la piel desnuda cercana a mi cuello que no cubre mi camisa.

_-¡Hola Alex!_

Veo a Lucía sentarse grácilmente a mi lado. La comida se me atraganta en la boca y toso disimulando antes de responder. Agradecería poderla escuchar pronunciar mi nombre verdadero. ¿Cómo sonará en sus labios?

_-Hey, Lucía._

Esboza una sonrisita azucarada y se queda mirándome segura de sí misma. Trato de parecer lo más clamado posible pero me cuesta. Para que no se de cuenta transformo mi insegura mirada en una seca y desafiante.

_-Te he visto charlando, parecías divertirte. _

-_Si… pero no tanto como ahora_ – sus ojos revolotean inclementes sobre mí.

Otro trozo de comida que no consigo digerir. Su pose provocativa tan cercana me aturde. ¿Pero qué me está pasando? Llevo demasiado tiempo con Mike, ese es el problema.

Lucía se ríe, creo que por culpa de mi cara de desconcierto. _"Lincoln reacciona"_

Saco del bolsillo trasero del pantalón el dinero y lo deposito encima de la mesa, me levanto y ella aun sentada levanta la vista hacia mí. La perspectiva que tengo desde arriba me obliga a deslizar mi atención por la suave piel de su cuello, hasta colarme entre sus pechos donde me detengo. No vuelvo a sus ojos tan rápido como hubiese sido decente. En un acto reflejo me aclaro la garganta.

_-¿Vienes?_ – pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

Se lo piensa entrecerrando un poquito los párpados y cogiendo la mano que le ofrezco. Me pongo aun más serio por su contacto, quizás demasiado, mientras tiro suavemente de ella ayudándola a levantarse. Nos quedamos de pie uno frente al otro. La deseo.

- _Quizás otro día, había pedido ya la comida_. - Me señala la mesa en la que se había sentado.

_-Claro_ – Intento no reflejar el dolor de su negativa e introduzco las manos en los bolsillos traseros del tejano. Mi nerviosismo hace que empuje con demasiada fuerza hacia abajo y noto colarse el frío aire de la noche por la parte baja de mi espalda.

Indeciso, comienzo a darme la vuelta para marcharme cuando ella me agarra de los hombros y se acerca a darme dos besitos en las mejillas. Huele a vainilla y rosas.

_- ¡Hasta luego, Alex!_ – de nuevo ese nombre que no significa nada.

Me despido con una sonrisa y camino sin rumbo durante un tiempo hasta que su influencia sobre mí va desapareciendo y liberando mi consciencia. Paro y al mirar alrededor me encuentro en medio de una solitaria carretera medio asfaltada que sale del pueblo. Al fondo, se ven las luces de un coche que se aproxima. Cuando está a unos cien metros, toca el claxon, me aparto y deslumbrado me llevo la mano a la cara para ver quién es.

_-¡Alex¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿Y tu hermano? _

Ramón está dentro del coche con una cara de preocupación terrible.

_-¿Estas bien Ramón?_ – agarro su brazo que está apoyado en el hueco de la ventanilla para intentar que se centre en mí y se tranquilice.

_-Si, yo si. ¿Que haces tú aquí?_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-¿No os ibais?_

_-¿Irnos?_

_-Si, Sara…me dijo hace unas horas que os habíais ido_ – su voz irritada parece empezar a templarse.

_-¿Eh? No… Michael trasladó nuestras cosas a la parte trasera de la casa._

Nos miramos callados, no entiendo muy bien de lo que me está hablando pero veo como su cara cambia y se relaja.

_-Sube que te llevo_ – me dice volviendo a arrancar el coche.

Me cuelo dentro y desplazo el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás todo lo que puedo poniéndome cómodo. No tardamos ni un minuto en llegar al pueblo.

_- ¿De donde venías? –_ le pregunto observando con cuidado su reacción.

Me muestras sus blancos dientes.

_- De buscaros_ – responde, volviendo a mirar hacia delante mientras aparca el coche.

Se ríe viendo que no comprendo de qué me está hablando.

_-Vamos, te lo explicaré mientras nos tomamos un vinito._ – exclama encaminándose hacia la casa de su hermana y arrastrándome tras él.

* * *

Los brazos de Marta se me agarran a la cintura en cuanto entro dentro de la casa, le acaricio cariñosamente la cabecita mientras saludo. 

-_Ramón¿Sabes que a él le gusta Lucía_? – revela la endiablada sin esperármelo mientras se escurre de mi abrazo. La agarro fuerte sin dejarla escapar y le doy un capote en la cabeza.

Ramón se ríe volviéndose hacia nosotros. Se quita la chaqueta y trae un par de copas y el vino.

_- ¿Dentro o fuera?_

No sé si es por el comentario de Marta o qué pero tengo calor, así que salimos fuera.

Nos sentamos en unos taburetes de madera, uno a cada lado de la puerta y dejamos la botella en el suelo apoyada contra la pared. Brindamos y degustamos sin prisas el vino.

Por fin, me cuenta por qué creía que nos habíamos ido y yo le revelo que hace un par de horas dejé a Sara y Michael solos a ver que ocurría. Nos reímos y brindamos otra vez.

_-Mira quien viene por ahí._ – Señala al fondo de la calle ocultando su sonrisa con la copa.

Me giro y veo acercarse a Lucía, la idea de que venga sola y no acompañada por alguno de sus amigos me anima. Bebo rápido el resto del vino que queda en mi copa de un trago y Ramón suelta una carcajada agarrando la botella para servirme más, pero se ha terminado el vino.

_-¿Marta? –_ Nadie responde - _Sé que estás escuchando tras la ventana_ – afirma Ramón alzando la voz.

Vemos asomar la cabeza de Marta enfadada por haber sido descubierta.

_- Anda hermanita, tráenos una botella de vino y otro vaso._

Al poco, reaparece por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, le entrega la botella a su hermano y se sienta en el suelo a mi lado jugando con el vaso. Ajeno a todo este movimiento, mantengo la vista fija en Lucía, en sus silenciosos pasos acercándose airosamente y en sus finas piernas. Muy difícil me resulta apartar mis ojos de sus exquisitas caderas y aun más no dejarme marear por el movimiento acompasado de sus pechos. Su pelo ondulado serpentea entre ellos y mi imaginación se dispara. Una repentina ráfaga de viento sacude su vestido y cruza los brazos protegiéndose. Tengo que dominarme para no levantarme y abrazarla. Haría desaparecer el frío rápidamente de cada pedacito de su cuerpo. Ramón me ha vuelto a llenar el vaso y trago de golpe la mitad. Está a tan solo cuatro pasos y posa su mirada en todos nosotros, hasta en la pequeña Marta. _"Marta…" _pienso y esta vez reacciono.

_-Lucía, sabes que a _– le tapo la boca con mi mano.

En realidad mi mano le tapa casi toda la cara y ella me baba la palma al morderme entre risas para que la aparte. Presiono un poco más fuerte hasta que para quieta. La pequeñita y yo nos escudriñamos, desafiándonos hasta que queda claro que si aparto la mano no dirá ninguna estupidez. La suelto y durante un tiempo la sigo vigilando para que permanezca callada.

_-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?_ – pregunta Ramón a su hermana.

_-¡Claro! _

Me siento feliz. Sale de la casa con un taburete más y Marta le pasa el vaso quedándose sentada a sus pies sin perderme de vista.

Hablamos durante una hora o así, hasta que se vuelve a acabar el vino y Ramón se despide llevándose consigo a Marta dentro de la casa.

Nos quedamos los dos solos. Ella está sentada al otro lado de la puerta y nos miramos durante un buen rato sin necesidad de rellenar los silencios. Sus ojos brillan de tal forma que secan mi boca. Me seduce. Tomo un sorbo pequeño de vino para humedecer mis labios sin dejar de observarla. Su mirada es dulce y la mía cada vez mas grave. La deseo y _lo sabe_. Apoya la espalda en la pared de la casa y cierra los ojos.

Respiro profundamente ahora que no me ve. Me levanto y me siento a su lado, donde estaba Ramón. Noto su calor.

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo de la manera más sensual que me hayan mirado en toda mi vida. Imitándola, dejo que la pared me sujete y entrecierro mis ojos. Es un momento perfecto. Un airecito suave revolotea entre nuestras piernas y un sedoso silencio parece envolverlo todo.

_-¿Puedo besarte?_ – pregunto muy bajito, con la voz rota, casi deseando que no lo escuche…

Se gira manteniendo la cabeza apoyada en la pared y yo me giro hacia ella. Su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. Sus ojos mirándome generosos. No consigo apartar los míos de sus ardientes labios.

_-No pareces de los que preguntan._ – dice con una atrevida sonrisa, lo cual tomo por una buena señal.

_-Tienes razón, no soy de los que preguntan._

Y sin mas, me inclino hacia ella decidido a besarla pero que iba a saber yo que en esta mierda de taburetes de tres patas en cuanto te inclinas estas perdido. Me caigo y me pillo los dedos de la mano con el mismo taburete además de tener que evitar con la otra aplastar a la pobre chica… Aunque mientras la veo reírse a todo trapo sin disimulo alguno, desearía haberla aplastado aunque fuera tan solo un poquito. Tras este espantoso ridículo y su interminable risa, ya ni siquiera puede contener las lágrimas, me levanto totalmente herido en mi orgullo y fingiendo una sonrisa doy por terminada la velada.

_-Nos vemos._ – me encamino hacia la casa de Sara.

_-¡Hasta mañana!_ – Ahogada en sus risas Lucía me dice adiós con la mano y entra dentro. Aun oigo su risa desde el otro lado de la calle. ¡Si seré imbécil, vaya mala suerte!

Me asomo a nuestra ventana por si acaso y veo a mi hermanito y Sara durmiendo en mi cama. No puede ser que estos dos hayan follado y yo sea tan patético.

Me giro y veo luz en la casa de Lucía. Cierro los ojos, vaya ridículo. Su hermano sale y se dirige hacia el coche y aunque estoy lejos y está oscuro juraría que se despide de él aun riéndose. Me gustaría tanto arrancarle esa risita de la cara. Esto no puede ser. En cuanto Lucía cierra la puerta, atravieso la calle corriendo y pico muy suavemente, respiro hondo. Abre y se sorprende al verme, antes de que sus labios empiecen a dibujar de nuevo una sonrisa la agarro de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra atrayéndola hacia mí. La beso enérgicamente. Al principio sus carnosos labios no se mueven pero en cuanto mi lengua se adentra invadiendo su boca, reacciona y me engulle con urgencia. ¡Dios! Sus manos en mi pelo, en mi nuca, en mi culo. La aprieto con fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos no paran quietos están tensos y excitados. Al separarnos lo único que se escucha son nuestros graves jadeos. Nuestros aromas se mezclan y la tomaría aquí mismo, en esta puerta pero sé que están sus padres en la casa y en la mía está la parejita. Antes de ir mas allá y no poder parar me separo y sonrío con el corazón acelerado.

-_Hasta mañana entonces_ – Estimulado vuelvo a recuperar mi orgullo y mi insolente arrogancia.

Le doy la espalda riéndome y justo al echar a andar noto su mano agarrándome del pantalón y atrayéndome de nuevo hacia ella. Río a carcajadas hasta que la tengo enfrente introduciendo sus dos manos dentro de mis bolsillos delanteros para sujetarme. En una milésima de segundo se me borra la sonrisa y me excito. Se me pega. Suelto un gemido ronco. Mi cabeza perdida en los sitios que toca con sus manos. No respiro.

_-Que duermas bien_ – susurra a mi oído mientras su lengua me acaricia la oreja.

Se separa y cierra la puerta en mis narices. ¡No!. Apoyo abatido mis manos en la madera y con la cabeza gacha me tomo mi tiempo antes de volver hacia la casa. Me gusta, es mala. Me vuelve loco.

La sonrisa no se me va a quitar en días. Con una nueva sensación en el cuerpo abro la puerta sigilosamente y lo primero que noto es el olor a sexo que inunda la habitación. Toco a Mike en el hombro, para despertarlo. Sara duerme boca abajo, desnuda diría yo, apoyada en él, con la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándole con un brazo. La silueta de su pierna entrelazada con las de mi hermano se aprecia bajo la fina sábana que la cubre tan solo hasta la cintura. Sí y también vislumbro el redondo pecho que descansa apoyado contra la piel tatuada de mi hermano, pero intento no fijarme demasiado en eso.

Cuando mi hermano abre los ojos no repara en mi presencia y eso que estoy de pie a la altura de su cara. Lo primero que ve es a Sara encima de él y con ojos de tortolito la abraza contra sí totalmente extasiado. Me llena de felicidad poder haber visto ese gesto, difícilmente lo podré olvidar. Se altera en cuanto me ve y sin decir nada arruga sus cejas preguntándome que quiero. Sonrió, miro a Sara y luego a él y le comunico con complicidad que me alegra que al final hayan follado, esto último con gestos.

Michael me responde también con un gesto inconfundible de su mano que me largue mientras con la otra intenta cubrir a su novia con la manta. Gesticulo, dándome la risa, que están en mi cama y él parece querer matarme con la mirada. Fastidiado vuelve a indicarme con la mano que me largue, esta vez de manera mas cortés, mientras mira por encima de la cabeza de Sara a ver si la ha tapado bien.

_- No te molestes, esa sábana es medio transparente_ –susurro guiñándole un ojo.

Sin duda le he sacado de sus casillas y sin hacer ningún ruido veo como su boca dibuja las palabras _FUERA YA _y me señala la puerta. Le paso la mano por el pelo afectuosamente y mientras él me mira furioso yo no puedo más que sonreír. Él acaba por sonreírme también. Cojo un par de cosas y salgo sin hacer ruido.

En casa de Sara voy hacia la habitación que habíamos usado pero pienso que como ellos están durmiendo en mi cama hoy me voy a dar el lujo y ocupar la cama grande de Sara. Entro en su cuarto y en cuanto me dejo caer a la cama me duermo profundamente.

* * *

El grato olor a tostadas me despierta y noto como mis tripas empiezan a quejarse antes de que pueda abrir los ojos. Salto de la cama en gayumbos y me encamino a la cocina. 

Michael está haciendo el desayuno.

_-Mmm.. ¡Que bien huele! _– digo robando una de las tostadas del plato.

_-¡Linc! _

_-¿Has dormido bien, hermanito?_ – Le doy un golpecito en las cosquillas.

Se ríe mirándome e indicándome con el tenedor que tiene en la mano que me esté quieto. Sigue haciendo tostadas, tostadas y más tostadas eludiendo mi pregunta así que insisto.

_-Bueno… ¿Y cómo fue?_ – le pregunto indiscreto.

Hallo como respuesta otra de sus miraditas de _"no preguntes que no pienso responder"_.

_-Por la cantidad de tostadas que estas haciendo… diría que fue **bastantes **veces y muy bien¿eh?_ – sugiero mientras mastico la apetitosa tostada.

Sin girarse a mirarme se empieza a reír. Se le ve tan feliz que no puedo resistir acercarme a él por detrás y abrazarle fuerte.

-_Linc suéltame, pareces idiota._ – dice revolviéndose para que le deje en paz.

_-¿Que pasa¿Ahora ya sólo quieres los abracitos de Sara? Porque antes de tenerla, bien que te abrazabas a mí_ – le digo caricaturizando su forma de abrazarme cuando teme perderme, mientras sujeto la tostada con los dientes.

Al burlarme de él con los ojos cerrados aprovecha y me lanza directamente de la sartén un tostada recién hecha que me da de lleno en la cara.

_-¡Imbécil!_

_-Pero mírate, si no paras de lanzarme cosas e insultarme¿qué pasa que Sara ha hecho que ya no te sepas defender con palabras?_

Oigo como resopla y me siento a la mesa divertido. Es genial tomarle el pelo. Pobrecillo.

_-De todas formas, hermanito, sospecho que has hecho trampas._

Esta vez se gira, apoya la parte baja de la espalda y las manos en la encimera y olvida las tostadas.

_-¿Que?_

_-¡Que eres un tramposo, tío!_ – su rostro se endurece, como cuando estaba encerrado tras las rejas y no sabía a qué atenerse pero su cara trasmitía la seguridad de saber más que los demás. Sabe bien por donde van los tiros pero no lo dice.

_-¿Quieres que me crea que tú, Michael, has entrado a Sara?. Esa mujer que te impone como ninguna, que trastoca tus planes, que te vuelve loco y que además creías que no te quería…_

_-Linc, cree lo que quieras…_ - Se gira hacia la sartén, dándome la espalda.

La tostada carbonizada que se estaba haciendo va directa a la basura. El olor a quemado inunda la cocina hasta que Michael abre la ventana.

-_Venga va, confiesa. Sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada._

Se ríe como si no pensara que es cierto lo que digo.

_-Linc, no te entiendo, no tengo nada que confesar._ – Su voz juguetona.

_-Pues te haré la misma pregunta que me hiciste tú ayer a ver si entiendes mejor lo que quiero decir._

Intencionadamente le dejo en suspenso un tiempo, mientras me acabo el desayuno y bebo mi zumo.

_-¿Ayer… estaba bien Sara?_

Durante unos instantes se queda quieto y luego todo parece encajar en su complicado cerebro.

_-Ramón dio contigo…_ - deduce encontrando la lógica.

_-Lo que me hace suponer que si sabes que Ramón nos buscaba… Tú estabas presente cuando Sara creía que nos habíamos ido del pueblo… ¿Se lo has dicho o has hecho trampa?- S_é que he vencido esta pequeña batalla. Mi hermano me mira molesto a punto de admitir su derrota pero de repente su cara se pone tan blanca como la nieve al desviar sus ojos por encima de mi cabeza.

Al girarme distingo a Sara quieta como una estatua en el marco de la cocina a la vez que su sonrisa empieza a desvanecerse. Esto confirma sin duda alguna que no se lo dijo.

-¿Que?- es el único sonido ahogado que sale de la garganta de Sara antes de que desaparezca dando un portazo al entrar en su habitación.

Michael sale corriendo tras ella. Escucho picar mil veces en la puerta pero ella no contesta. Ninguna de sus súplicas, sollozos, ruegos o te quiero hacen que abra. Al observar la escena y ver a Michael caminando hacia mí, mortificado, dándose por vencido siento que la culpabilidad me invade hasta casi asfixiarme. A mitad de camino se detiene y en su amargo semblante puedo distinguir un par de lágrimas. Vuelve la cabeza hacia la habitación de Sara.

_-¡Sara, si no abres la puerta la echo abajo!_ – Grita sorprendiéndome. En su voz no hay ni rastro de congoja, más bien impaciencia.

_-¡Lo digo en serio!_ – Vuelve a gritar frustrado por el comportamiento de ella.

_-¡Vete a la mierda! _– esta vez es la voz de Sara la que se escucha llena de odio.

_-Ayer los dos teníamos cosas que decirnos y lo pospusimos para mañana, o sea hoy. Tenemos que hablar, abre la maldita puerta._- Termina la frase dando un golpe seco con el pie en la puerta.

_-¡No!_

Entonces el loco de mi hermano se separa unos pasos y hecha a correr hacia la puerta golpeándola con el costado pero sin conseguir nada excepto caer al suelo volviéndose a golpear en la cabeza. Tras el estrépito del golpe lo primero que se escucha es su grito de dolor. Corro en su ayuda pero Sara abre la puerta y al verle tirado en el suelo se arrodilla a su lado preocupada.

_-¿Michael¿Me oyes?_ – las manos de ella le recorren una y otra vez la cara, el cuello el pecho mientras mi hermanito empieza a abrir los ojos.

_-Sara…_ - murmura el grogui endeble de mi hermano

Aprovecho para recuperar mi ropa de la habitación de Sara y salgo de la casa suspirando irónicamente _"ah, el amor_".

Distingo a Lucía ojeándome desde la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Continuará... 

Quiero vuestras opiniones!!


	11. El puntapié

_Gracias por las reviews que andais dejando!! Me encantan!!_

Bueno... a ver si este os gusta...

Os dejo con Sarita... y con Michael en el suelo tras el fallido intento de tirar la puerta abajo ;)

_

* * *

_

_-Sara…_

Al ver que Michael está bien me levanto, pero él agarra mi mano y la sujeta contra su pecho.

_-Suéltame!_

Niega con la cabeza y me sujeta aun más fuerte. Su lastimosa respiración y sus acelerados latidos me ablandan y permanezco a su lado sin resistirme aunque mi rostro acusador no le da tregua y no dudo en trasmitirle todo el rechazo que me provoca.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus deslumbrantes ojos pero él no pestañea ni baja la vista. Distraída en su mirada empieza a acariciarme el brazo con la otra mano. No puede ser que haya conseguido engatusarme tan pronto. Aparto el brazo bruscamente y se queda boquiabierto. Su dolor se hace patente. Me suelta y se incorpora, introduce sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón y se queda callado frente a mí.

Al verle tan quieto, desprovisto de engaño, como si no pudiera mas, sin decirme ni una sola palabra, tengo miedo perderle. Parece cansado de luchar y temo que se vaya. Me pongo de pie y sus ojos siguen tan firmes en mí que dudo si me está mirando o si por el contrario tiene la vista perdida. Le veo bajar los párpados y suspirar profundamente.

Si se diera la vuelta para irse saldría corriendo tras él, pero mientras tanto, sigo echándole en cara haberme espiado.

Me lo figuro curioseando cómo lloraba, lo que hacía, lo que decía y me inunda la rabia. Mi corazón se tiñe de vergüenza por todo lo que ha podido ver y de dolor porque no hiciera nada. Seguro que sintió pena por mí y odio esa sensación. Pensará que le necesito y detesto que me crea débil. Sé muy bien como cuidarme sola, no quiero que conciba la idea de ser él el que deba cuidar de mí.

Imaginármelo una y otra vez escuchándome a escondidas no me ayuda a expulsar la sensación de repulsa que crece a pasos gigantescos dentro de mí. El rencor intoxica los aun palpitantes recuerdos de esta noche que compartimos… la piel desnuda enredándose, la humedad de nuestros cuerpos, el sabor salado en los labios de ambos, él en mí… No puedo más que digerir una mezcla enfermiza de amor y odio.

- _Me equivoqué…_ - Menciona moviendo sus labios sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

Un horrible temor se agarra con fuerza de mis ojos no sabiendo cómo interpretar sus palabras. Asustada por lo que trata de decirme cruzo los brazos y espero molesta a que se explique. Michael da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás, alejándome de él. Contrariado no se acerca más.

_-No deberíamos haber hecho el amor sin haber hablado antes, ahora todo esto nos puede llevar a malentendidos._ – opina volviendo a introducir sus manos en los bolsillos.

_-Lo único que tenía que decirte, Michael, era que **te quería,** y aunque no te lo dijera con palabra,s creo que quedó mas que confirmado cuando me entregué a ti¿no?._ – de nuevo le veo desnudo, apoyando parte de su peso sobre mi cuerpo y a punto de adentrarse en mí... Espero a que los escalofríos desaparezcan… pero parece que les cuesta abandonarme, por su expresión, él está sintiendo lo mismo.

_-Aunque no hubieses visto todo lo que viste, Michael, te hubiera quedado más que claro que te quería! _

Baja la mirada al suelo, avergonzado, y de nuevo, otra imagen de él bajando la mirada a mis ojos, mientras le lamía con osadía, probando por primera vez su sabor, me lleva al séptimo cielo. Vuelvo al presente tras unos minutos. Sigue sin decir nada.

-_Tendrías que haber sabido que lo que tú no dijiste…_ - las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y no hay nada que desee menos que me vea llorar…

_-Sara… _- viene a abrazarme pero lo aparto.

_-No me toques_ – se queda destrozado, sus brazos suspendidos en el aire en shock antes de que caigan a ambos lados de su cuerpo con los puños apretados.

_-Qué es lo que oíste o… viste cuando me espiabas?_ - no negaré que lo pregunto con miedo de saber qué sabe. Si no fuera mucho podría sentirme mejor… menos ultrajada.

_-Todo_ – revela sinceramente.

Me quedo helada. A él le cuesta respirar pero no tanto como a mí.

_-Lo ví y escuché todo Sara… _

Si me lo repite para que reaccione está consiguiendo justo lo contrario. ¡Dios¿Todo?

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos o si creyera que necesito una explicación mejor continúa hablando.

_-Te vi en la cama antes de que llegara Ramón, os escuché hablar cuando vino y te observé de nuevo al irse, hasta que te metiste en la ducha…_

Me hubiera gustado darle una bofetada en toda la cara, es lo que me pedía el cuerpo, pero estaba tan petrificada tras sus palabras que no pude. Ahora, era yo la que tenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos sin verle, al mismo tiempo que mi mente viajaba, recordando cada una de las cosas que hice o dije cuando pensé que se había ido… Cada vez me siento más expuesta a él.

_-¿Qué quieres que piense, Michael? Porque lo que has conseguido es que me pregunte si me follaste porque creíste que debías darme lo que quería… o si fue por pena al verme llorar por ti… ¿Tal vez porque sabías que podrías?_

-_Sé que metí la pata espiándote y no diciéndotelo en el momento, Sara, y comprendo que ahora me odies, pero de ahí a pensar que pude…_ - coloca sus dos manos en la frente y se aleja de mí unos pasos para tranquilizarse. Al volverse a acercar veo que casi ha perdido la calma.

_-Tú también estabas allí cuando hacíamos el amor!... viste y sentiste lo que yo sentía!_ _¿Ahora quieres creer que lo hice por pena o… por poder o… esas gilipolleces de inseguridades que se te ocurren en vez de amor? _– me grita indignado. Su duro semblante detiene mi corazón. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

– _¿Sabes lo que te digo? Cree lo que quieras._

Se da media vuelta y se marcha. Le alcanzo cuando está entrando en su habitación y sujeto la puerta para que no la cierre. Cabreado se gira y me mira haciéndome daño.

_-¿Qué¿Ahora me vas a decir que eso que has dicho era mentira¿Y quieres que me lo crea como cuando me dijiste que habías superado lo nuestro?_- masculla ofendido.

Sus palabras retienen mi perdón. Entra en la habitación sin cerrarme la puerta y se sienta con la cabeza entre las manos en la cama de Lincoln, en la misma _cama_ que pasamos la noche.

Me siento frente a él.

_-Creo que he exagerado un poco…_ - Michael levanta la cabeza crucificándome con su agridulce mirada - _cuando escuché a Linc decir que me habías visto… Me dio rabia y muchísima vergüenza._ – le explico en tono de súplica. Él me escucha paciente.

_-Luego… me dejé llevar por la discusión y… dije esas cosas…_ - poso mi mano derecha en su rodilla izquierda y él sigue su movimiento.

_-¿Así que tenías ganas de que tuviéramos nuestra primera pelea, eh?_

_-Puede…_ – Sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

_-Me has hecho daño, Sara._

_-Lo sé_ – respondo mordiéndome el labio inferior – _es que pensé que tu tolerancia al dolor, de la que tanto alardeas, era mayor… - _Michael oculta su curiosa sonrisa en la comisura del labio y adquiere una expresión grave.

_-Sara… ese dolor, es extremadamente difícil de soportar hasta para mí._

_-Te… te quiero, Michael._

_-¿Me quieres?_- Su traviesa voz me llena de ilusión.

_-Si._

_-¿Entonces me demostrarás de nuevo **cuánto** me quieres?_

Nos reímos juntos un buen rato, luego, queriendo terminar con las risas, me pongo de pie frente a él y me voy quitando poco a poco toda la ropa, primero la camiseta… luego el pantalón… La mirada codiciosa de Michael no deja de jugar con mis braguitas y mi sujetador. Estira las manos para tocarme pero no le dejo que lo haga. Desabrocho el sujetador y me desprendo desafiándole de la última prenda que me queda.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo se eleva mientras recorre mi cuerpo desnudo con sus manos. Pero al poco, noto como intenta aguantar la risa sin ningún éxito.

_-¿Qué? –_ le digo sin cubrirme, acercándome un poquito más, a ver si así consigo intimidarle y acallarle.

_-Mmm…Es que no sabes la de veces que fantaseé con que te desnudases para mí en la enfermería cuando estábamos en la cárcel._

Le empujo en el pecho y me abraza con los brazos y las piernas. Caemos juntos en la cama, besándonos. Sus manos atrapan mi desnudez enviando mil cosquilleos por todos y cada uno de mis huesos.

_-¿Qué más fantasías tenías?_ – le pregunto rompiendo el beso con voz melosa y febril.

* * *

Remango las mangas de la camisa azul que llevo sin dejar de mirar a Lucía. No deja de sonreír mientras vigila como la sigo desde la acera de enfrente. 

Me escondo y al volverse ya no me ve, gira en redondo y se adentra en medio de la carretera buscándome pero no da conmigo. Vuelve a la acera y sigue caminando, gira un par de veces más la cabeza sin localizarme. Sin mucho miramiento sigue su camino sin voltearse. Me encanta. La sigo durante un par de calles y se para frente a una casa a la que parece dirigirse también más gente. En la entrada hay un grupo de personas que la saludan con confianza. Un par de chicas empiezan a hablar con ella y entran dentro las tres juntas.

No es una iglesia y tampoco veo ningún cartel que me pueda dar una idea de qué es ese sitio.

_-¡Pensé que estaba mal seguir a la gente!_

Cubriéndome de ser visto tras los cristales de una camioneta roja, me sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras a mis espaldas.

_-¡Marta!_ – le recrimino enfadado llevándome una mano al pecho.

_- ¡Te he vuelto a asustar!_ – Se ríe en mi cara mientras me señala con el dedo. Odiosa niña.

Su pelo brilla bajo el sol y se mueve por culpa de su risa. Con la otra mano se sujeta la barriga. Lleva un vestido verde de tirantes que cae suelto sobre su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas. Sus pies están enfundados en unas chanclas de goma naranja, uno de sus talones descansa sobre el suelo terroso y el otro mas formal se mantiene sobre la zapatilla.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa astuta.

_-¿Qué es ese sitio?_ – pregunto señalándole la puerta por donde acaba de colarse su hermana.

Ella frena su risa y mira hacia donde le indico. Rápido vuelve a girarse hacia mí con ese brillo malvado que la caracteriza en los ojos. Frunzo el ceño y con un gesto le demuestro mi impaciencia por su respuesta.

_-Ayer te vi besando a mi hermana_ – afirma desviando el tema de manera protectora.

Ahora soy yo el que empieza a reírse a carcajadas. Su carita morena cada vez adquiere un gesto más serio y acaba cruzando los brazos esperando a que termine, pero verla entrecerrar sus ojitos amenazadoramente hace que me vuelva a reír. Su pie derecho, empieza a dar pequeños golpecitos levantando una fina nube de polvo naranja a su alrededor. Está perdiendo la paciencia. Que graciosa.

_-¿Qué pasa Marta, tengo que pedirte permiso?_ – le pregunto en tono cantarín burlándome de ella.

Aprieta sus ricos labios y desentrelazando los brazos al mismo tiempo que retuerce sus puños la condenada me da un puntapié en toda la espinilla. Se escucha un pequeño crujido y me doblo sin quejarme para pasar la mano por donde me ha golpeado, en cuanto levanto la vista hacia ella veo que intenta ocultar su dolor. Apoya el pie delicadamente en el suelo mientras se muerde los labios y sus ojos empiezan a brillar más de lo normal. No dice nada. Me ha dado fuerte así que si sus deditos han topado con mi hueso se ha debido hacer bastante daño.

_-¿Estas bien?_

Sólo afirma con la cabeza. Si será testaruda.

_-¿Te duele? _– señalo preocupado.

No dice nada. Dirijo mi mano hacia su pie y ella lo aparta.

_-Un… un poco_ – su voz tímida me llega al alma.

_-Déjame ver, no te tocaré el pie, te lo prometo._

Me acerca el pie poco a poco apoyando su mano en mi hombro para no caerse. Parece suavizar un poco su actitud. Lo tiene rojo y algo hinchado pero sin poder tocarlo no sé si es sólo un golpe o si se lo ha roto.

_-Intenta mover los dedos_ – Alguno de ellos se mueve casi imperceptiblemente y ella suelta un grito.

La miro y ella niega dolorida con la cabeza.

_-¿Y caminar?_

Con mucha lentitud apoya completamente su pie en el suelo y me mira con confianza. Le indico con la cabeza que intente dar un paso. Mas segura de sí misma, adelanta el otro pie primero, y cuando el dañado se queda atrás apoyado en los deditos, vuelve a ahogar un grito, cayéndose al suelo sobre su rodilla frenándose con las manos. Me mira algo avergonzada y con los ojos acuosos. Acercándome, le doy un beso en la frente antes de cogerla en brazos para llevarla a la clínica.

En la clínica no hay nadie, ni siquiera está abierta. Sara debe estar aun peleándose con mi hermano. Entro con Marta en la casa pero no hay nadie. Voy en busca de Mike, a ver si él sabe donde está. Abro de un puntapié la puerta de nuestra habitación.

_-Mike…_ - digo entrando dentro con Marta en mis brazos.

Ni Marta ni yo podemos evitar ver a Sara desnuda bajo Michael mientras ella le baja los pantalones, que por culpa de nuestra interrupción, se quedan a medio camino. Me quedo con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar durante unos segundos en los cuales los dos nos miran incómodos y violentados por la intrusión. El primero en reaccionar es Mike.

_-¡Fuera!_

La segunda es Marta, que ha empezado a reírse a todo trapo agarrada a mi cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho. Sara se oculta como puede, no consigo apartar mis ojos de ella y fijarme de nuevo en Mike, que no me pierde de vista todo cabreado. Salgo de la casa y ya desde fuera grito.

_-¡Perdón por la interrupción!_

No responden. Marta y yo nos miramos en silencio intentando escuchar algún ruido que nos dé una idea de lo que van a hacer. No oímos nada. Tras un rato.

_-¿Vais a seguir con lo vuestro o… vais a salir de ahí?_ – Marta luce una mueca divertida y le hago un guiño. Se coloca la mano en la boca para contener su risa. Siguen sin responder, pero me parece oírlos cuchichear.

_-Lo digo porque Sara tiene una paciente que atender…_ - Marta me da un pícaro puñetazo en el costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas y me mira ofendida.

_-¡Au!.. ¿Qué pasa?_ – muestro mi cara de inocente

_-Puedo esperar…_- dice en plan sabiondo – _además… me gusta que me lleves en brazos _– y me saca la lengua.

A punto de tirarla al suelo, oigo que se acerca alguien.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ – Mike está en la puerta tan solo con los pantalones puestos, pero ya colocados en su sitio.

_-Hermanito…_ – digo serio, aunque no puedo evitar morirme de la risa y Marta se contagia.

Como cree que no tenemos la intención de parar empieza a cerrar la puerta.

_-¡No!_ - exclamo deteniéndole - _perdona lo de…_ - la risa de nuevo no me deja terminar.

_-¿Que coño quieres?. Hola Marta, siento lo que…_

-_No, nosotros lo sentimos._ – Respondo por fin haciéndome un poco cargo de la situación – _Creo que se ha roto algún dedo y estábamos buscando a Sara para que le echara un vistazo al pie. _

Los dedos de Marta cada vez parecen estar más hinchados. Mike se queda un momento examinándolos y Marta desliza los dedos de su mano por la piel tatuada del brazo de mi hermano hasta llegar a su hombro. Él la mira, pero ella esta demasiado absorta en su tatuaje como para darse cuenta, sus dedos bajan por el hombro hacia su pecho.

Mike me mira para que haga algo y yo me encojo de hombros divertido.

_-¿Por qué te lo hiciste?_ – pregunta Marta.

_-Era joven y estúpido_ – responde Michael sin más.

_-¿Qué significa esto?_ – su dedo se apoya insistentemente en la piel de él.

_-No significa nada_ – Michael, ni siquiera mira donde ella le señala

_-¡Hola! -_ Saluda Sara saliendo vestida de la habitación.

_-¡Hola Sara! Perdona que…_

_-No importa_ – Michael la agarra cariñosamente y ella, por fin, levanta la mirada hacia nosotros.

Le pido perdón silenciosamente. Sara esboza una sencilla sonrisa. Recoloco a Marta entre mis brazos que ya empieza a pesarme.

_-Ahora que estáis… presentables…_ - noto sus miradas clavándose en mí con hostilidad, Marta se empapiza con la risa y también es asediada por sus miradas.

_- Creo que se ha roto algo_ – giro a Marta para que Sara observe su pie.

_-Déjala en el sofá_ – Nos dirige al sofá de su salón

Marta, sola en el sillón, por primera vez parece un poco intimidada ante nuestras miradas. Sara se agacha y cogiendo el pie con cuidado la empieza a examinar. Michael y yo nos separamos dejándolas tranquilas. Le miro de reojo y él a mí. No consigo disimular la ancha sonrisa que me provoca el haberlos pillado con las manos en la masa.

_-Deja ya de poner esa cara Linc_ –susurra sin que Sara nos oiga

_-Eso te pasa por querer follar en mi cama una y otra vez…_

_-No era difícil imaginarse lo que podíamos estar haciendo._

_-¿Sabes que la cama de ella es mas grande y estaríais mucho mas cómodos? Además no correrías el riesgo de que yo entrara._

_-Deberías haber picado a la puerta antes de pasar._

_-Y tú haber terminado lo que habíais empezado antes de salir..._- digo lanzándole una mirada directamente a sus partes para que observe por qué lo digo.

Me mira de reojo y me empuja con su hombro y yo le devuelvo el empujón.

_-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?_

Marta se muerde el labio y tras mucho vacilar me señala.

_-¿Le has roto los dedos a la chica?_ – dice Michael burlándose de mí – _Que bestia eres, ahora entiendo esa urgencia tuya por encontrar a Sara._

_-No, yo… le di una patada y… _- empieza a contar Marta

No sé que tiene de raro que me haya pateado pero tanto a Sara como a Michael parece haberles maravillado.

_-No me extraña, no hay día que pase que no quiera golpearle _– Michael se acerca a Marta y le da la mano – _Muy bien hecho, pero aunque pareces fuerte, la próxima vez me avisas y le doy yo por ti._

_-No creo que necesite tu ayuda Mike, sabe muy bien por donde cogerme. Lo que pasa que traía estas chanclas y claro se hizo daño. _

Saco las zapatillas de goma de mi bolsillo trasero, las dejo en el suelo bajo sus pies y me siento al lado de ella.

_-Voy a tener que entablillarte estos dos dedos juntos, pero antes quiero hacerte una radiografía, tenemos que ir a la clínica._

_-Vale._

_-Me cambio de ropa y enseguida vamos_ - dice Sara.

_-Yo también me voy a cambiar_ – dice Mike alejándose.

_- Podéis daros una ducha si queréis_ – les aconsejo antes de que desaparezcan de nuestra vista, cada uno se va por su lado.

Sentado al lado de ella, paso el brazo a su alrededor trayéndola hacia mí. Recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

_-Es la casa de Reuniones_. – me concede.

_-¿Reuniones?_

_-Si, cuando se acerca algún evento la gente del pueblo se reúne ahí los fines de semana para ayudar a prepararlo. La próxima semana son las fiestas del pueblo y llevan ya un par de semanas haciendo los preparativos… Perdona por el puntapié._ – dice mirando hacia otro lado

_-Siento que te hicieras daño. Gracias por la información._

_-Deberías ir y ofrecerte para ayudar, a la gente le gustará._

Le muestro mi rechazo y sus dedos empiezan a jugar con los huesos de mi clavícula

_-A mi hermana le gustará… _

Nos quedamos callados cada uno pensando es sus cosas.

_-Tu hermano ha debido pasarlo mal.- _La miro intrigado por su comentario.

_-Lo digo, porque para hacerte todos esos tatuajes sin que te gusten… tienes que haberlo pasado mal¿no?_

Sus palabras me devuelven al pasado y por unos instantes estoy de nuevo en la cárcel con Michael dentro, destapando su torso para mostrarme cómo me va a sacar de allí. En aquel momento me dio esperanzas y ni siquiera pensé en lo que le debió costar hacer todo eso por mí, no los tatuajes, sino, abandonar su vida para salvarme.

_-A mí me gusta como le quedan._

_-Tiene novia, como bien has podido observar, así que lo siento por ti pequeña. _– la pico

Vuelve a arrugar su naricilla dispuesta a vengarse de mi comentario.

_-No es mi tipo, pero es mas guapo que tú… aunque tú tienes mejor culo que él_ – responde sonrojándose y apartándose de mi lado plantando las dos manos sobre su boca.

_-¿Qué sabrás tú como tengo yo el culo? _– le doy un capón.

_-Te lo toqué en la cascada y bueno, se te pegaba la ropa al cuerpo así que dejaba poco para la imaginación._- gesticula con las manos moldeando la forma de mi trasero en el aire.

_-¿En eso te fijabas en la cascada? _

-_En eso y en…_ - Empieza a reírse. Si será retorcida!. La acoso a cosquillas antes de que continúe hablando.

Cuando ya no puede soportar mas cosquillas empieza a pellizcarme en sitios estratégicos para que la deje. Su mano con los dedos en pinza se acerca peligrosamente a mi entrepierna así que la suelto rápidamente. Se ríe sintiéndose la ganadora de nuestro pequeño duelo.

- _Joder niña, no tienes nada de inocente!. _

_-Será porque no soy tan niña como tú te crees._

Estoy aplastando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá cuando Michael entra en el salón.

_-¡Pero suelta a la pobre chica!_ – exige sentándose a mi lado.

_-Listo¿nos vamos?_ – dice Sara saliendo de la habitación.

Michael se levanta y me agacho para coger a Marta en mis brazos y llevarla a la clínica.

-_No, tú ibas a ir a ayudar con los preparativos de las fiestas,¿te acuerdas? Vete o llegarás tarde. ¿Me puedes llevar tú?_ – dice dirigiéndose a Michael.

_-Manipuladora_ – murmullo en su oreja volviéndola a depositar en el sillón.

_-Bueno, pues llévala tú._ – Digo a mi hermanito. - _Gracias Sara y perdón por..._

_-Lárgate ya_ – me corta Michael mientras coge a Marta que ya está ensanchando el cuello de su camiseta para seguir viendo los tatuajes.

_-¡Adiós a los tres! Pórtate bien!._- digo dirigiéndome a Marta muy seriamente.

_-¡Y tú!_ – indica asignando toda la madurez de la que es capaz a sus palabras.

* * *

Entro en la sala y aunque está llena de gente, al fondo distingo a Lucía, al lado de una mesa en la que están varias personas sentadas apuntando cosas y distribuyendo papeles. 

Antes de que de un solo paso, me descubre, y se queda enganchada a mis ojos, humedece sus labios y despliega una tentadora sonrisa.

Hay una persona a su lado hablándole y tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención pero ella sigue atenta mis movimientos por la sala, no me da descanso y cada paso que doy hacia ella, me cuesta un mundo. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan torpe. Lo único que pido es no tropezar, no caerme de nuevo… Pasan unos quince segundos, claro que a mi me ha parecido media hora, y estoy a medio metro de ella… sigo acercándome, no pienso parar hasta estar pegadito a ella, pero antes de que nuestros cuerpos choquen, Lucía empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás, contrarrestando los que yo doy en su dirección.

La confianza de su rostro y esa desafiante sonrisa que exhibe, van desapareciendo en cada paso que retrocede. Cuando la pared la frena, soy yo el que desborda una seguridad salvaje, y presionando ya su cuerpo con el mío, humedezco los labios borrando mi maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

Continuará... :P 


	12. Ropa Mojada

Gracias por las reviews!! Este capi es aun mas largo, lo siento, es que se me ha ido completamente la mano... y la cabeza tambien!! jaja

Besos, espero que al menos os divirtais :)

* * *

Advierto el nerviosismo de Lucía y me estremezco excitado. Mi rodilla derecha se intercala entre sus piernas, que se separan. Cada parte de su cuerpo es doblegado por el mío y sus brillantes labios incitan carnalmente a los míos. La beso y cierro los ojos al sentir la electricidad que me trasmite el roce de nuestras lenguas. 

Una mano desconocida me agarra de la garganta y me hunde la nuez, separándome de Lucía con robustez.

Toso mosqueado un par de veces hasta que levanto la vista y veo a Ramón frente a mí sonriéndome vacilante. Le voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Qué coño haces? – digo atacado de rabia

-Alex, tranquilo… te he llamado como cien veces pero no me hacías ningún caso.

-¿No te hacías una idea del porqué?

-No puedes besarla de_ esa manera_ delante de toda la gente, si hasta nuestros padres podrían estar por aquí… esto es un pueblo y la gente mayor es bastante conservadora. ¡Sólo quería avisarte!.

Le miro mientras mi ritmo de respiración se tranquiliza. Lucía tiene una actitud dubitativa, como si no acabara de tener claro qué hacer.

-¿Y tú Lucía, en qué pensabas? – le recrimina Ramón acercándose a ella.

-¡Hey! – Exclamo poniendo mi mano en su pecho para detenerle – yo la abordé, así que lo que le tengas que decir me lo dices a mí.

Lucía se me acerca y me da la mano, mostrándome una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Salgamos de aquí – susurra encendida en mi oído.

Sólo con sus palabras ha conseguido que vuelva a ponerme cachondo. Nos largamos a toda prisa, agarrados de la mano y dejando a Ramón ahí plantado.

-¡Si seréis descarados! – dice desplomando las manos en un gesto de impotencia entre suaves restos de risas a nuestras espaldas.

Lucía y yo no dejamos de lanzarnos miraditas al escapar a paso ligero por el pueblo, hasta que la gente de las calles parece haber desaparecido. Nos adentramos solos en una soleada callejuela. Al llegar a la esquina, se detiene y me suelta la mano.

-¿Vas a seguir caminando durante mucho tiempo más o… piensas terminar ese apasionante beso que habías empezado?

No puede ser… Otra vez vuelve ella a ser más rápida que yo… ¿Qué me pasa? Si esa frase es más mía que suya…

-¿De verdad necesitas pensártelo? – dice riéndose de mí abiertamente.

Soy un idiota. Lo ha vuelto a hacer. ¿Por qué no estoy ya encima suyo mordiéndole los labios?

Vuelve a abrir la boca pero antes de que suelte otra de las suyas acerco mis labios, y con ellos todo el cuerpo, a los suyos. La peligrosa proximidad hace que se trague sus palabras. Justo cuando comienza a cerrar los ojos pensando que voy a besarla, aprieto frenéticamente mi cuerpo al suyo para que advierta _bien_ lo loco que me tiene.

-Creo… que para ser justos, esta vez, te toca a ti besarme…- murmuro en su oído mientras deslizo casi imperceptiblemente mi mano por uno de sus pechos.

Antes de que reaccione a mis palabras doy un paso atrás y la miro enloquecido, casi delirando del placer que me proporciona volver a ser dueño de la situación.

Lucía abre los ojos muy lentamente, con una sonrisa nada piadosa esparciéndose en ellos. Se separa de la soleada pared en la que estaba apoyada y me observa con detenimiento. Está tanteando la nueva dirección que han tomado las cosas. Me está estudiando. Cuando se me acerca decidida y notoriamente insatisfecha sé que trama algo.

* * *

- Meh ehstás ahoghando… 

Encaramada a mis hombros, Marta observa el tatuaje de mi espalda mientras tira hacia abajo del cuello de la camiseta que llevo puesta.

- ¡Oh! Perdón – dice distraída soltando el cuello.

La niña agarra la parte de atrás de la camiseta y la sube, dejando al descubierto toda mi espalda.

-¿Mejor así? – pregunta inocentemente.

-Sara¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en abrir esa puerta? – la impaciencia se lee a gritos en mis ojos.

Sara me mira divertida dando vueltas al manojo de llaves que lleva con ella y con toda la calma del mundo abre cediéndonos el paso.

-Déjala ahí encima y que ponga el pie sobre la placa. Ahora mismo vengo. – y desaparece en la pequeña oficina.

Poso a Marta donde ha dicho y le estiro la pierna hasta que su pie malo queda apoyado en la superficie negra. Aliviado, noto como mi camiseta vuelve a colocarse en su sitio.

-¿Por qué ocultas tus tatuajes?

-Porque no quiero que la gente curiosa, _como tú_, me de la lata – replico acercando mi nariz a la suya.

-¿Sabes que tu hermano es más simpático que tú?

-Hay muchas cosas que mi hermano es _más_ que yo. – me giro para ver qué es lo que está haciendo Sara.

Marta me agarra de la muñeca y justo cuando estoy a punto de retirarla, me choco con una de sus miraditas de incomprensión, seguramente bien ensayada, con las cejas levantadas en un gesto triste… Acabo por dejar que me suba la manga hasta el codo. Retorciéndome el brazo toscamente, pero sin hacerme daño, se pone a leer en alto todo lo que encuentra escrito en mi piel, hasta que aparece Sara.

-Tienes que apoyar bien los dedos del pie.

-No puedo apoyarlos más…

-Te ayudo, pero atenta que te dolerá un poquito¿vale?

Su mano se cierra nerviosamente en mi antebrazo y no aparta la vista de Sara, que le coloca bien rectos los deditos. No se queja, pero cada vez me aprieta con más fuerza.

-Ya está, ahora no te muevas. – Sara vuelve a desaparecer en la oficina no sin antes dirigirme una mirada dulce. ¡Dios, cómo la amo!.

Vuelve diciendo que hay que esperar un rato por los resultados, en cuanto pasa a mi lado la agarro del brazo atrayéndola hacia mí y rodeando su cintura, la beso. Ella sigue el beso sin intención de detenerme. Nuestros gemidos traspasan la piel. Sara desliza sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y me quedo suspendido en los escalofríos que me recorren.

Marta, aprovechando que le doy la espalda, levanta mi camiseta por detrás. Muevo la espalda para que la suelte pero no se da por aludida. Como no quiero romper el momento, sigo besando a Sara y peco, hundiendo mis manos con vicio, entre sus ropas. El calor se empieza a notar en nuestros rostros. No tardamos ni dos segundos en estar completamente excitados, sobretodo, tras haber dejado antes las cosas a medias. Una de las manos de Sara acaricia mi cara, acompañando el beso y la otra se desliza por mi costado izquierdo suavemente hacia mi cintura. De repente, siento como Marta, me baja un poco los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogo girándome bruscamente hacia ella.

-Sólo quería mirar hasta dónde llegaba el tatuaje – aclara entre asustada y desconcertada.

-¡Pregunta y te lo digo! Y te agradecería que dejaras de enredar con mi ropa!

-Pero tenías a Sara en tu boca y se veía que necesitabas ese beso… e incluso más… - la fulmino con una mirada y ella no puede más que bajar la suya al suelo.

- No quería molestaros… - se disculpa.

Me giro volviendo a mirar a Sara, que no ha dejado de esperar pacientemente. La tomo en mis brazos, deseoso de recuperar el momento interrumpido.

-Sara me dejaba jugar con su pelo… cuando besaba a mi hermano. – susurra con desdén.

Mis ojos están fijos en los de Sara, que al oír las palabras de Marta se muerde un labio, yo aprieto los míos conteniendo una mala contestación. ¿Cómo puede ser tan entrometida?

-Voy… voy a ver si las radiografías ya están. – Estupendo, encima se larga dejándome solo con la mequetrefe esta.

Marta se queda callada, mirándome, afectada por la tensión que brota entre ella y yo. No mueve ni un solo dedo. Me acabo riendo a carcajadas de su cara, porque hasta consigue ponerme tierno. Me quito la camiseta para ella, también bajo con cuidado mis pantalones, hasta que se ve la línea donde termina el tatuaje. Me coloco de espaldas a ella y extiendo los brazos hacia los lados para que pueda verlo bien, espero un tiempo y luego me doy la vuelta para que vea la parte de delante. Sus ojos se mueven intensamente agitados por todo el tatuaje.

-¿Contenta?

-Si… - me dice sonrosada con una gran sonrisa en la cara – y creo que no soy la única. – señala hacia la puerta.

Volteándome descubro a Sara mirándome el cuerpo lascivamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, sus ojos se desprenden de mi tórax a regañadientes y se encuentran con los míos que la sonríen golfamente.

-¿Espiándome doctora?

-¡Idiota!- veo como se pone colorada y quiero tomarla allí mismo.

-Tenemos que… - no sigo porque es evidente lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Si…

Pasa a mi lado tímidamente y me cuesta tanto dejarla ir sin tocarla…

No digo nada mientras venda el pie de Marta y le da las instrucciones necesarias para que se le cure. No escucho lo que dice, sólo me fijo en sus movimientos, en su cuerpo, en su cintura, en sus piernas, en su culo y una vez ahí ya no puedo apartar la vista. Al terminar, le alcanza unas muletas que Marta coge con destreza saltando de la camilla sin más dilación.

-Muchas gracias Sara – Sara le da un beso en la frente con mucho cariño.

-Ten cuidado y no hagas tonterías¿vale? – Marta asiente silenciosamente varias veces.

-Gracias – dice mirándome de reojo al pasar a mi lado sin atreverse a nada más.

Cuando sale de la clínica se gira y los dos la miramos. Ella nos sonríe juguetonamente.

-Os cierro la puerta para que podáis continuar donde lo dejasteis – Cierra y nos deja a los dos solos.

Cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia Sara, ya ha empezado a desabrocharse los botones de su bata blanca. Dejo caer mis pantalones al suelo y me acerco a ella…

* * *

No sé bien qué esperar al ver a Lucía recortando la absurda distancia que hay entre nosotros. Mi estúpida sonrisa, oculta mis nervios y estoy decidido a no moverme del sitio haga lo que haga… pero ella se pega a mí urgentemente y mete sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón… y claro, no puedo mas que acabar besándola yo. Mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro... Noto su risa en mi lengua, sus dientes en mis labios mientras sigue riendo, pero yo la beso… y la lamo y lamo hasta que ninguno de los dos puede hacer otra cosa que engullir frenéticamente al otro. 

El beso crea un vacío a nuestro alrededor en donde se desdibujan las formas y todo se vuelve espeso, todo menos nosotros, que nos mantenemos justo en el centro de ese vacío, donde todo adquiere mayor intensidad de lo habitual, excepto el tiempo, que se detiene. Nuestros sentidos nos espolean con nuevas sensaciones, estimulando indómitamente nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos perder todo el control.

Como el despertar brusco de un sueño, Lucía se aparta de mí.

- Tengo que irme. – Cuando lo dice ya se ha ido, ya me está dando la espalda, alejándose casi corriendo de mí.

Yo aun no he podido reaccionar. He visto sus tirantes caídos y su falda torcida y arrugada en ciertos lugares... Mi camisa azul está en el suelo, a mis pies.

-Esta noche, a las doce, es la inauguración de las fiestas. Búscame. – grita desde el final de la calle, antes de desaparecer diciéndome adiós con la mano.

Me agacho a por la camisa y la sacudo en el aire, me la pongo como un autómata y subo un poco mis pantalones. Camino sin poder salir de esta sorda sensación que me envuelve. Pienso en todo y en nada y luego en ella, obsesivamente. No reparo en la figura de mi hermano acercándose.

-¡Hey Linc! – exclama contento, colocando su distendido brazo sobre mis tensos hombros.

Meto las manos en los bolsos del pantalón intentando que mi cuerpo se relaje. Miro a Mike y sigue sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Acabas de follar! – afirmo seguro.

Su sonrisita torcida y ese azul más claro de lo normal en sus ojos me lo confirman. Además, la diferencia abismal entre su actitud relajada y tontamente feliz frente a la mía no deja lugar a dudas y menos ahora que busco justo lo que él acaba de obtener. ¡Es tan evidente!.

-¡Veo que tu no! – replica echándose a reír.

Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente irritante para mí, coge y me aprieta el hombro con su mano, "¿Qué hace, darme ánimos?". Le miro de reojo dejándole claro que no quiero bromitas sobre el tema. Me suelta, pero su dicha sigue expuesta atrevidamente en su cara.

-¡Me voy al río a darme un baño, lo necesito! – digo acelerando el paso y dejándole atrás.

Escucho su risa y sus pasos acelerados dándome alcance antes de sentir su mano de nuevo en mi hombro. Resoplo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto parándome en seco.

-Voy contigo Linc.

Salimos de las pequeñas calles y caminamos callados entre los árboles, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, siguiendo el camino. No es difícil imaginar qué está pensando Mike, ya que entre sus suspiros, esas risas esporádicas, sus miranditas al cielo y ese andar despreocupado me está sacando de mis casillas.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a esa chica, Lucía.

Le miro pero no digo nada. Michael ríe.

-¡Madre mía Linc! Si sólo oír pronunciar su nombre ya te vuelve loco… Estás perdido hermanito. – Esto último lo dice dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Muy gracioso Mike – la seriedad de mi voz le da toda la razón.

Seguimos caminando y veo como gira su cabeza varias veces observándome. Intento que no me afecte.

-Me huele… que mi hermano mayor se ha enamorado – me toma el pelo con ese melindroso tono de voz, sabiendo que su actitud está a punto de hacerme perder los estribos.

-Hablando de oler… - le miro desafiándolo y sabiendo que me voy a tomar la revancha - ¿Sabes que puedo oler a Sara en tu boca? – cierro los ojos y olfateo en círculo cerca de su cara.

Mi rostro se cubre de goce mientras él se empapiza con su risa. Manoseo su pelo y lanza un par de manotazos al aire, demasiado tarde, para apartar mi manaza de su cabeza. Cuando empieza a correr hacia mí, yo ya estoy lanzándome de un salto al agua.

- ¡Lincoln, te has tirado con la ropa puesta! – Michael está al borde de la piedra desde donde me lancé.

Buceo hasta llegar a él, y saliendo con impulso, le agarro de las dos piernas y le tiro conmigo al agua, también vestido. Me sumerjo para que no oiga mis carcajadas. Tal y como es Mike, esto le va a cabrear. Al salir de nuevo a la superficie y verle con cara de amargado y toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo caminando hacia la orilla me muero de la risa. Mis carcajadas son devueltas por el eco que hay en la cascada. Parecen venir de todas partes.

- ¡Linc! – Michael se mira al cuerpo reprochándomelo.

Se sienta en una roca al sol y no para de chorrear por todos lados. Pienso en LJ y en las risas que compartiríamos viendo al tío Mike de estas pintas. Bueno, ya falta menos para poder verle, el verano está cerca. No salgo del agua, me acerco a mi hermanito y me quito toda la ropa, dejándola amontonada en una roca. Nado liberado hasta que todo mi cuerpo se relaja. Lo necesitaba. Antes de tenderme al sol, extiendo las prendas para que se sequen, luego, me voy a la piedra plana situada al lado de Mike. Él mira enfurruñado al cielo. Cuando me ve desnudo, casi seco, gracias al sol y al calorcito de la piedra, me imita, y tras dejar la ropa secando, se extiende en otra piedra soleada.

-Mejor¿no? – pregunto medio adormilado.

-Vete a la mierda, Linc. – sigo durmiendo, haciendo oídos sordos a su respuesta, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La suave brisa de la tarde me despierta. Tengo la espalda algo dolorida de haber dormido sobre la roca. Con una agradable sensación de paz envolviéndome, me incorporo. Michael yace rendido sobre la dura superficie. Descansa la cabeza en la curva del brazo y su cuerpo, ladeado, bien extendido, se acomoda siguiendo las desiguales ondulaciones de la piedra. Mis ojos se clavan en su tatuaje, trayendo a mi memoria duros recuerdos. Él abre los ojos muy despacio, y al verme, sonríe plácidamente. Se despereza y comienzan a hacer mella en él los pequeños dolores de haber dormido en mala postura sobre el sólido suelo. Sentado, echa un vistazo a su alrededor disfrutando de la belleza y tranquilidad que inundan este lugar. 

-¿Alguna vez piensas en todo lo malo de nuestra vida? – le pregunto

-Constantemente…

-Ojala hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera… - le digo pasándome una mano por la cabeza.

-Linc, tú lo has sido todo en mi vida, el hermano mayor, el pequeño – me guiña un ojo - Has sido mi mejor amigo e incluso un padre… Sé que siempre encontraré todo el apoyo que necesite en ti, Linc.

- ¿Comprendes realmente que estaría _muerto_ de no ser por ti, Mike?

-Yo también lo estaría, Linc… ¿Lo entiendes tú?

Perdemos las miradas en la cascada, entre los verdes árboles y nuestra mente se inunda del sonido del agua cayendo desde tanta altura.

-¿Así que ya os habéis despertado, eh?

Nos giramos hacia la alta roca desde la cual proviene la inconfundible voz de la revoltosa de Marta, no sin antes cruzar una mirada de complicidad entre nosotros.

Marta está sentada al borde del pedrusco con las piernas colgando. Tiene el pelo mojado, como si se hubiera bañado hace un rato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – le pregunto

-El suficiente como para haber estudiado bien cerca y a gusto el tatuaje de tu hermano. –clava sus ojos en Mike.

-Baja aquí y déjame ver tu pie – le pido

Aparece con las muletas entre las piedras y se cruza con Mike que va por su ropa.

Coloca su pie delante de mi cara haciendo equilibrio como puede.

-Anda, siéntate – ofrezco desplazándome un poco hacia atrás para que se pueda sentar cómodamente.

Deja las muletas y se sienta en la losa apoyando su espalda en mi pecho. La abrazo contra mí cruzando mis brazos por delante de ella y apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza.

-He vuelto a besar a tu hermana – le cuento sin poder retenerlo por mas tiempo.

Se ríe.

-Lo sé, me ha dicho que te vería esta noche. – gira su cabeza y me mira con una amplia sonrisa. La abrazo un poquito más fuerte.

Un poco más allá, Mike acaba de ponerse los pantalones.

-¿Qué hacías mientras dormíamos?

-Observaros…– responde riéndose –

Michael se nos acerca con la camiseta en la mano.

-¿Sólo observarnos?

-Bueno… – Michael se sienta junto a nosotros y ella le señala con el dedo - Miré su tatuaje lo menos una hora, hipnotiza o algo… Lo miraba con mucho cuidado y respirando muy suave porque tenía miedo que se despertara y se enfadara por encontrarme aquí…

Michael esboza una sonrisa y pasa una des sus manos por la cabeza de Marta.

-¡Ah! bueno, temía que te hubieras portado peor… después de lo que me dijiste esta mañana, pensaba que te habrías puesto a meternos mano.

-Muy gracioso, pero para comparar cada parte de vuestros cuerpos no me hizo ni falta tocaros.

Me río mirándola y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Tú irás a la fiesta? – Le pregunta a Mike

-¿Qué fiesta?

-Es la inauguración de las fiestas del pueblo que comienzan esta semana, es decir hoy a las doce de la noche. Estará todo el mundo, es muy divertido.

- Supongo que sí.

-Además, es en un claro del bosque, siempre te podrás perder entre los árboles con Sara para…

-follar – remato yo.

-Sois lo peor.

Nos reímos los tres. Me levanto para vestirme y Marta no me aparta ojo.

-¿Qué miras?

-Eso… luego crece¿no? – pregunta mofándose mientras señala mi entrepierna.

Michael está a su lado muerto de la risa. Hacía tiempo que no le veía reírse de esa manera.

Alcanzo a la mentecata de Marta y la llevo hasta el agua. Se revuelve en mis brazos y me mira con los ojos desorbitados, creyendo que la voy a lanzar, tanto se lo cree, que yo también lo acabo creyendo.

-No me tires, suéltame… por favor, por favor, no… suéltame, no, por favor… no me puedes tirar¡No me puedo mojar la venda! – las palabras salen a borbotones de su boca.

-Que excusas mas pobres – respondo con los ojos llenos de malicia.

-No, no! Noo! Noooo! Suéltame, te odio te odio te odio!

Se calla, por fin, durante unos instantes, aunque en ningún momento deja de retorcerse e intentar zafarse de mí. Sus pellizcos y mordiscos empiezan a ser insoportables.

-Se lo diré a Lucía. – Lloriquea rabiosa.

Obviamente tras estas últimas palabras la tiro al agua.

Cuando saca la cabeza, tiene los ojos llorosos y me mira con tanto odio que me hace gracia. Intenta salir del agua pero como tiene el pie malo le cuesta. Mike se acerca a echarle una mano que ella coge agradecida sin dejar de lanzarme ardientes puñales con su mirada. Me acerco.

-¿Que vas a ponerte a llorar? – digo justo cuando las lágrimas están a punto de brotar de sus ojitos.

Marta, hinchada de ira aprieta los labios. Coge las muletas y cuando pasa a mi lado las agarra con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Sin mirarme, continúa su camino chorreando. No tiene intención de esperarnos. Viéndola marchar con ese cabreo me produce algún que otro remordimiento.

Michael se pone a mi lado y sonríe mientras la ve marchar, luego me mira y niega con su cabeza como diciéndome que soy tan niño como ella. Le veo alcanzarla y colocarse frente a ella. Acabo de ponerme la camisa y voy caminando hacia ellos muy lentamente.

-Tienes que quitarte el vestido, cogerás frío.

Me detengo un metro por detrás de ella y toda su piel está respigada. Marta me nota tras ella.

-No, déjame.

-Falta aun un buen trecho para llegar, toma mi camiseta, estarás mas a gusto.

Ella le mira dudosa. Michael la consuela.

-No puedo ir sólo con una camiseta – se queja cuando Michael intenta quitarle el vestido.

-Déjame tus gayumbos. – me dice

-¡Pero si no llevo! – exclamo entre carcajadas. Con un gesto me dice que deje de reírme.

-¿Qué pasa ahora te da vergüenza enseñar el culito? – le digo a Marta burlándome.

La mirada asesina que me clava Mike no es nada en comparación con la de Marta.

-Toma – Mike se quita los pantalones y le pasa sus shorts a la chica.

Marta los coge con la punta de los dedos algo insegura.

-Venga, no seas tonta que están limpios, gracias también a él – responde señalándome -que tiene la odiosa manía de empujar a la gente al agua con ropa. – Sonríe y la convence.

Se desnuda y rápidamente se pone los calzoncillos de mi hermano que le llegan hasta las rodillas. Se enfunda su camiseta y se saca el pelo mojado por fuera. Mike recoge su ropa y la escurre bien toda junta.

-Préstame tu camisa – me pide

Enseguida comprendo que es para tapar su cuerpo tatuado, la saco por la cabeza y se la doy. Verle con mi camisa desabrochada y remangada le da un aire extrañísimo. Me río. Mike tampoco puede contener la risa al observarse. El muy imbécil imita para Marta en plan gracioso, unas cuantas de mis posturas, con los brazos cruzados, las manos en los bolsillos, hasta mi manera de caminar!. La niña no puede parar de reír. Luego, me hace un gesto para que le preste atención mientras se abrocha los botones. No puedo contener una carcajada. Ellos dos doblados de la risa no pueden ni caminar.

De estas fachas caminamos los tres hacia el pueblo. Marta va en muletas al lado izquierdo de Mike y yo al derecho. Como Marta no está de humor es un paseo tranquilo, cuando llegamos, ya ha oscurecido.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – me pregunta Mike

-Me voy a ir a cenar al bar ese, sueño con esa comida hermanito – respondo a la vez que se escucha a mis tripas darme la razón – Le diría a la enana esta que viniera conmigo, pero como no me habla, prefiero ir solo. – lo digo a ver si ella da alguna señal de conciliación.

Parece que está indecisa.

-Yo voy a ver si está Sara en casa. – se le ilumina la cara.

-Te acompaño que me voy a cambiar.

Nos quedamos los dos mirando a Marta en sus muletas. Michael le pasa la ropa húmeda pero no sabe como cogerla e ir en las muletas al mismo tiempo.

-Trae, yo la acompaño - digo quitándole la ropa de las manos. "Bien", pienso, al menos no se ha puesto a protestar.

-De acuerdo, quizá nos veamos ahora en el bar. Hasta luego Marta – Se agacha y le da un besito.

Solos, la tensión empieza a crecer. Ella se prepara para cruzar la calle que nos separa de la puerta de su casa, pero la detengo.

-Espera – me coloco delante de ella mirándola a los ojos - ¿Cómo es que te has enfadado por una tontería? –Su gesto vuelve a ser el de siempre. Quizá ya se le haya pasado el enfado.

-¿Cómo es que tú me has tirado al agua por la tontería que dije? – dice desafiante.

-Sólo estaba siguiendo tu juego, Marta.

-Ya pero…

Se calla, espero paciente pero parece haberse quedado pensando en otra cosa.

-Marta, dime…

-Te vas a reír… pero es que esta noche… quería llevar ese vestido…

Se me ocurren mil maneras de tomarle el pelo tras esa frase pero decido darle un poquito de tregua y dejarlo por el momento.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No, si es una tontería pero… me dio rabia…

-Está bien, perdona¿vale?. Siento que tengas que ponerte otra cosa y también que vayas en muletas. Parece que te he estropeado la fiesta¿eh pequeña? – se piensa su respuesta.

-¡Que va!. Me divertiré igual, ya verás. – afirma tras llegar a la conclusión que no lo digo para tomarle el pelo.

-Eso espero – la abrazo con cariño frente a su puerta – Lo de la cena sigue en pie, por si quieres venir… ¡Antes parecías desearlo!- recalco provocándola.

-¡Mentira! – miente – Es que… es que me entró hambre.

-¡Di que querías venir, mentirosa!.

-¡No quería ir!

-Bueno, pues ya nos veremos. – doy media vuelta contento y me voy – Por cierto… -mascullo cuando está entrando dentro de la casa – ¡Tú eres la que mejor culo tiene!.

Por su expresión, la he pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Siendo como es no me deja irme sin decir ella la última palabra.

-Pues que sepas que a ti, sí que te toqué el culo mientras dormías. – y cerrando de un portazo me deja ahí plantado con ganas de revancha.

Voy riendo hacia casa y me topo con Lucía que sale de la casa de Sara. Quieto en la oscuridad, espero a que ella, que ya me ha visto, se acerque. Trago con dificultad. Me sonríe y desliza una mano por mi pecho. En ese momento recuerdo que no llevo nada arriba. Su mano ya está tonteando por debajo de mi ombligo.

-Siento haberme ido corriendo antes – su voz me trastorna.

-Siento no dejarte ir esta vez - remarco decidido, agarrándola de la cintura y empujándola con apetito contra la puerta del cuarto, lo abro, besándola sediento. La empujo de nuevo contra la puerta para cerrarla y aprovecho para meterle mano sin miedo, subiéndole la fina camiseta.

Ella anhelosa, deja de jugar con su mano en mi vientre y la entierra bajo mis pantalones. Respondo con un grueso gemido de placer al notar su mano agarrándome.

-Ejem… - escuchamos al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Qué… - comienzo a decir cuando vemos a Mike y a Sara de nuevo desnudos y en acción bajo las sábanas de mi cama.

No me lo puedo creer. Esto debe ser una broma pesada.

-¡Joder! – grito.

Esta vez parece que ellos dos lo llevan mejor que yo. Lucía se disculpa y se va.

-¿Queréis dejar de follar en mi cama y largaros a la vuestra? – grito molesto y los muy cabrones se ríen.

* * *

Continuará... 

Enhorabuena a los que habeis llegado hasta el final... no estoy yo muy convencida de este capítulo... en el próximo la fiestecilla!! Cualquier sugerencia será del todo agradecida :)


	13. La fiesta

Hola de nuevo!! Perdón por la tardanza... unas cosas llevaron a otras y los días pasaban sin que tuviera tiempo para dedicar al capítulo, pero bueno aquí está. En el próximo las cosas van a cambiar, tendré que darle un giro para que no se haga aburrido... Ah! os adelanto que aparecerá LJ.

Que mas... Esme, que sepas que tu idea fue un poco la semilla de este capítulo aunque al final las cosas se torcieron en otro sentido, espero que te guste ;)

Nada más, os dejo con el guapísimo de Michael

* * *

Al entrar en casa de Sara, Lincoln está sentado en el sofá con las manos cruzadas y cara de pocos amigos, mientras Sara se aleja en dirección a su habitación, mi hermano no deja de mirarme acusadoramente.

- Supongo que esa era Lucía¿no? – digo aguantando la risa.

Él se levanta, pasa a mi lado dándome unas fuertes palmaditas en la mejilla y sale hacia su cuarto.

-Menos mal que vuestros polvos son bien rápidos – Masculla cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Lincoln ya está allí. Nos acercamos a ver si no está molesto. 

-¡Hey Linc! – tanteo.

-Hola parejita – responde alegremente – Mike¡tienes que probar esto!. – Y señala una bebida que están haciendo en un enorme cuenco de madera.

La fiesta se celebra en medio de un gran descampado rodeado de bosque, el río a un lado y unas cuantas mesas de madera desperdigadas aquí y allá formando una especie de media luna. Hay un grupo de música tocando a todo volumen. Todo el mundo parece contento y bailan unos con otros por todas partes.

La noche es clara gracias a la inmensa luna, que se refleja en el río y cuyas brillantes aguas lanzan destellos en la noche. La alegría, los colores, los dulces aromas, llenan la fiesta de vida.

-¡Tomad!

Linc nos pasa un vaso a cada uno. Está totalmente contagiado del buen ambiente que nos rodea. Caminamos hacia un lado y nos sentamos los tres en el prado.

-Vamos a bailar – pide Sara cogiéndome de la mano.

-No soy de los que bailan – me excuso patéticamente con una apocada sonrisa en mis labios.

La verdad es que no quiero sentir esa incomodidad que atrofia mi cuerpo en cuanto piso una pista de baile.

-¿Seguro? – Pregunta Sara levantando las cejas.

Afirmo sin ninguna duda.

-Si lo que pasa es que no sabes, tranquilo, yo tampoco –

Me agarra de la mano con las dos suyas y tira de mí.

-No… - me sujeto al brazo de Lincoln con la otra mano, que me mira por encima del hombro claramente avergonzado por mi actitud.

-¡Hola Sara! – saluda un hombre alto y moreno con una melena rizada que cae sobre sus hombros.

-¡Hola Manu! – dice soltándome y girándose hacia él.

-¿Bailas?

Manu, ahí quieto, mirándola alegremente con sus brillantes ojos negros parece hasta inocente. Antes de responderle, Sara cruza su mirada conmigo, como queriendo darme una ultima oportunidad para bailar con ella. Aunque pienso en decir que sí solamente para que no baile con el tipo este… acaban invadiéndome de nuevo las sensaciones de parálisis y ridículo a las cuales someteré mi cuerpo, así que opto por quedarme callado.

-Claro – responde Sara.

Manu la coge del brazo y se la lleva mientras ella se gira y me sonríe.

-Hermanito, eres tonto. – afirma Linc terminándose la fuerte bebida de un trago.

Sentado junto a él, hombro con hombro, miramos a las parejas que disfrutan al son de la música mientras hablamos. Sara, desde que entró a bailar no ha parado. Uno tras otro parece que _todos_ los tíos del pueblo han ido a bailar con ella. Ahora, cuando por fin venía hacia aquí, se ha cruzado con Ramón y es la segunda canción que danzan juntos.

-Dios… ¿Es que no se cansa nunca?

Linc no para de reírse de mis celos, ya va por la tercera copa.

-Si te hubieras dejado de chorradas de "yo no bailo" serías tú el que la tendría entre sus brazos, hermanito. – declara mofándose, propinándome un codazo.

Me paso las manos por la cabeza repitiéndome mil veces que no tengo por qué estar celoso.

-Es normal Mike, al fin y al cabo, lleva todo el día folla que te folla contigo… necesita respirar, liberarse, tener contacto con otros cuerpos...

Linc me empuja hacia atrás de la que se levanta por más bebida.

Sentado, sólo la veo a ella, riéndose, en medio de la pista, demasiado abrazada a Ramón, tanto como para que mi mirada se vuelva arisca y constante. No ha terminado aun la canción y ya hay un tipo esperando para bailar con ella.

Hace más de media hora que dejé de responder con sonrisitas falsas, a las sonrisas que ella me arroja al bailar. Ahora, clavo receloso mi mirada en ella con intensidad, intentando de alguna forma sacarla de allí y traerla a mi lado.

-¡Linc! Tienes que hacerme un favor. – Le pido en cuanto vuelve a sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Saca a bailar a Sara.

-¡Pero si ya está bailando!

-Es que si voy yo va a parecer que intento evitar que baile con otro de sus "_amiguitos_".

-Es que es lo que intentas, Mike

Linc posa su mano en mi hombro y nos miramos con complicidad, conociendo bien los secretos y temores del otro.

-¿Crees que no sabe que estás celoso? Se adivina en tu cara desde kilómetros a la redonda. – suelta Linc con una carcajada.

-¿Quieres hacerme sólo el favor de sacarla a bailar el próximo baile y punto? – Mi voz abandona mi garganta más irritada de lo que imaginaba.

-Está bien… - responde como si fuera a costarle un gran esfuerzo – Tu me sacaste de Fox River, así que yo haré esto por ti¿de acuerdo? –

-Muy gracioso

Linc deja el vaso a mi lado, y colocándose un poco la ropa, va decidido hacia Sara.

El que esperaba para bailar con ella, se da cuenta de la intención de Linc y se interpone entre Sara y mi hermano para poder preguntar él antes, pero Linc la agarra de la muñeca sin decir nada y tira de ella, le guiña un ojo al tío y Sara acaba agarrada a la cintura de Lincoln sin que al otro le haya dado tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

-Sara. – la saludo serio, colocando sus manos en mi cuello y apoyando las mías en su cintura. 

-Lincoln.

Empezamos a bailar con rostros graves, mirándonos a los ojos y girando tranquilamente al son de la música.

-¿Te diviertes poniendo a mi hermanito celoso? – interrogo rompiendo la tirantez del momento.

Su cara de inocente no engañaría ni a un niño. Al final, sonríe entre mis brazos, sabiéndose más que culpable.

-¿Por eso has venido, para que no esté nervioso?

-En realidad, no… - Contesto con voz misteriosa captando toda su atención al instante.

Sus ojos inquisitivos me miran esperando una explicación.

-Yo también quiero ponerle celoso – susurro en su oído y ella echa hacia atrás la cabeza riéndose a carcajadas.

Dejo que se ría mientras la llevo.

-Además… como resistirme a bailar contigo después de haber visto tu maravilloso cuerpecito desnudo…

Sara primero me golpea en el pecho, pero luego cede y vuelve a reír.

- Te miro y te veo tal y como dios te trajo al mundo – afirmo separándome un poco de ella y echándole un buen vistazo de arriba a abajo.

-No babees que soy inmune a tus encantos – Ataca poniéndose colorada.

La acerco aun más y hundo mi cara en su suave pelo.

-¿De veras? – Sara se ríe.

- Lo siento, pero Michael y su cuerpo me tienen absolutamente embelesada – dice completamente segura.

-Diría que provocas el mismo efecto en él… o peor! - le concedo con gusto.

-¿Como el que provoca Lucía en ti?

-¿Eh?

-Si… gemías totalmente indefenso ante ella.

Doy una vuelta con ella en brazos, estrujándola a propósito. Ella en vez de quejarse, ríe.

-Apoya tu cara en mi hombro y cierra los ojos – susurro – Mike acaba de ponerse en pie.

Sara cierra los ojos y cómodamente se deja llevar por mí. Yo deslizo mis manos hasta donde la espalda deja de ser espalda. Noto las risitas ahogadas de Sara en mi cuello.

-Shhh… Mike se acerca. – digo disimulando en su oído.

* * *

Tiro el vaso vacío al suelo. Me he terminado mi copa y la de Linc viéndoles bailar. En qué estaría pensando cuando le pedí que la sacara… Si el muy cabrón no es capaz de controlar sus instintos!. Linc la tiene tan fuertemente agarrada que entre sus cuerpos no corre el aire. A saber qué le está diciendo al oído… Encima Sara no deja de reír. Estupendo, ahora ella le golpea juguetonamente en el pecho… Sin darme cuenta estoy de pie con los puños apretados intentando pensar cosas coherentes y olvidar mis paranoias. ¿Estoy alucinando o las manos de mi hermano se deslizan hacia el culo de Sara? Lo intento, pero me es imposible quedarme quieto mirándoles durante más tiempo. Voy hacia ellos. A un paso de la parejita me sonríen como si nada. 

-¿Me dejas bailar con ella?

-No – responde tajante mi hermano sin dejar de bailar con ella.

-Linc… - protesto.

Sara sigue agarrada a él, mirándole a los ojos.

-Aun no ha terminado la canción – explica Linc zanjando el tema.

Dicho esto, se adentra en la pista con Sara. Me quedo ahí plantado, con las manos en las caderas, soportando a duras penas el jueguecito de Lincoln. No puedo evitar pensar, que incluso sin bailar, siempre acabo haciendo el ridículo en la pista.

Termina la canción.

-Ahora sí, toda tuya hermanito.

Prefiero no contestarle.

-Un gustazo bailar contigo, Sara.

-Igualmente.

Linc se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla, desenreda las manos de su cintura y lanzándome la más complacida de sus sonrisas me deja a solas con ella.

* * *

Mientras me alejo de la pista, pienso en que aun no he visto a Lucía por la fiesta, alguien me tapa los ojos con las manos y deseo que sea ella. Al manosearlas sólo pueden ser las de la pequeña Marta. 

-Estas manitas… a ver…

Suelto sus manos y paso a palpar sus muñecas, luego sus brazos y los codos hasta que agarro con fuerza sus antebrazos y levantándola en el aire la coloco frente a mí.

Lleva un precioso vestido blanco y el pelo recogido en una cola, excepto por un par de rizosos mechones que le caen sobre la cara.

-Me gusta tu vestido

-Ja, ja, no intentes arreglarlo – resopla

Su respuesta me hace reír. Ella señala detrás de mí.

Giro sobre mis pies y encuentro a Lucía, mirándome. Por un momento se detiene mi corazón y me quedo paralizado frente a ella. Ella sonríe y me observa penetrantemente. Me hallo sin palabras. Tras unos minutos, los cuales a ella no parece importarle que transcurran en silencio, empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Creo no ser capaz de ocultarle con éxito todo lo que cruza por mi mente al observarla.

-¿Bailas?

Es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza… bueno, en realidad lo primero fue "¿Follamos?", luego quitarle la ropa y después besarla… Bailar fue lo primero mas "aceptable"… aunque no sé si debería haber optado por besarla…

-Si, pero bebamos algo antes¿te parece?

-¡Claro! – la cojo de la cintura estimulado.

Marta se queda atrás con unos amigos y Lucía me lleva a otra de las mesas de madera donde pide un par de copas. De pie, con un brazo apoyado en la barra y la otra mano en su cintura me viene a la mente cuando escondía su mano entre mis pantalones, tocándome… Cierro los ojos y doy un respingo.

-¿Qué? – me mira con los párpados muy cerrados, sospechado lo que estoy evocando.

Esta vez sí que la beso como respuesta. Lucía sonríe satisfecha y me entrega uno de los vasos.

-Sígueme – su astuto rostro no presagia nada bueno.

Deslizando mis ávidas esperanzas por todo su cuerpo, la sigo excitado mientras dejamos atrás la fiesta.

* * *

Sara me mira tímidamente, sin saber bien que hacer, porque la música ya está sonando y yo sigo quieto en la pista, como una tabla, mirándola sin ni siquiera haberla agarrado aún. 

Se arrima y me acaricia suavemente el brazo.

Aferro ambos lados de su cara y la beso. Es un beso profundo y lento, nuestras lenguas resbalan cariñosamente una con la otra. Espasmos de placer llenan nuestras almas. Me apodero de ella y siento sus brazos rodeándome el cuello.

-No te soltaré nunca.

Se lo digo a sus labios, con el aliento húmedo, sin querer dejar de besarla.

-Lo sé…

Con Sara entre mis brazos me muevo por primera vez en una pista de baile sin sentirme estúpido. Claro que ni es una pista, sino que estamos sobre la hierba, ni estamos bailando, más bien girando, empujando y moviendo nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la pasión que vuelve a circular por nuestras venas.

Sara apoya su cabeza en mi cuello y sus brazos me aferran más fuerte. Luego cierra los ojos. Recuesto mi mejilla en su cabeza y cierro también los míos. No recuerdo haber estado tan a gusto antes. Acaba la canción y comienza otra, y otra más… Parece que nadie se atreve a interrumpir nuestra unión. Es un momento perfecto.

-Así que Lincoln consiguió ponerte celoso¿eh?

Sus palabras hacen que tropiece y pierda el ritmo. Cuando vuelvo a recuperarlo no consigo ahuyentar la rigidez de mi cuerpo… Creo notar que ella sonríe al sentir mi nerviosismo.

-¿No te pondrías tu nerviosa si alguien me hiciera esto?

Sin piedad y con todo mi deseo bajo las manos hasta su culo. Sara clava sus ojos bien abiertos en los míos y su respiración se corta. Estrujo sus dos cachetes contra mi cadera.

-Mikh…

No termina la frase. Una de mis manos baja un poco más y se sitúa al comienzo de su pierna, justo por debajo de su nalga izquierda. Mis dedos aprecian el calor entre sus piernas y la rozo justo ahí, en la zona más caliente. Sara me abraza perdiendo las fuerzas.

Entre suspiros, tropezones, gemidos, palabras a medio decir, saliva y jadeos llegamos a algún lugar tranquilo del bosque y nos tumbamos sobre la hierba. Su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna es algo que no podré olvidar nunca.

* * *

-¡Lucía¡Lucía! 

Dos chicas vienen corriendo detrás de nosotros. Sin ganas, nos giramos hacia ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo de siempre, la vieja Elena que ha bebido demasiado. Tienes que hablar con ella, eres a la única que escucha.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Lucía me besa en los labios…

-¿Me esperarás? Serán sólo cinco minutos.

-Mmm…

Como me lo pienso, se acerca y muy hábilmente introduce su mano por debajo de mi camisa describiendo pequeños círculos bajo la cintura de mis tejanos.

-Ni se te ocurra desaparecer – susurra lamiéndome la oreja.

Se separa sin dejar de mirarme, para cerciorarse que estaré por aquí cuando vuelva. Sale corriendo tras las amigas. Atontado, miro alrededor y descubro a Marta montada en la espalda de un tío mayor que ella, yendo a esconderse tras la oscuridad de unos arbustos. Algo confundido, me acerco a ellos sin que me vean.

Cuando llego, están sentados en la hierba, besándose. Marta tiene las dos manos apoyadas en el prado y él en el cuello de ella. Observo como las desliza por los hombros, tocándole toscamente los pechos por encima de la tela sin detenerse, sigue por sus costillas, su cintura y sigue bajando, hasta que encuentra el final del vestido justo en las rodillas de Marta.

Noto una mezcla de odio y rabia estrangulando mi garganta.

El chico, empieza a meter las manos por debajo del vestido, y a subirlas deslizándolas por la suave piel de ella, dejando a la vista las dos finas piernas de Marta, mientras el vestido se va arrugando en su cintura, como un acordeón. En cuanto veo que las puntas de los dedos del chico tocan los bordes de las bragas de Marta, exploto y lo aparto de un manotazo. Él se cae hacia atrás, de culo.

-¡Largo! – Le grito cabreado antes de que abra la boca para protestar. El chaval sale corriendo.

Marta no se ha movido todavía y sigo viendo su vestido arrugado y sus bragas asomando. Está atónita.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estas haciendo? – gruño.

Ella continúa paralizada. Yo, sin poder soportar ni un minuto más su silencio, la agarro del brazo y la levanto, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

-¿Qué hacías?

Marta parece recuperarse del shock, me sonríe como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si mi interrupción no la hubiera hecho alucinar.

-¡Intentaba divertirme un poco! Pero tú me lo has estropeado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Porque no deberías estar haciendo eso.

-¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo, está bien que tú, Sara, tu hermano o quien sea lo haga¿pero yo no puedo?. No digas gilipolleces. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

Del cabreo por haberle aguado la fiesta le tiemblan los brazos. No sé qué responder. Marta se va descalza de nuevo hacia el baile, cojeando porque no había traído consigo las muletas.

-¿Quién era ese? – Grito a sus espaldas para que me oiga.

-Habérselo preguntado antes de ladrarle en la cara.

Me acerco a ella corriendo. La detengo y me mira de arriba abajo con resentimiento. Se suelta y dándome la espalda se marcha sin decir nada.

No salgo de entre los árboles inmediatamente, sino que me quedo quieto un rato, pensando en el enfado de Marta y en el mío. Distingo a Lucía buscándome. Sin más, voy hacia ella con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, pero antes de que me vea, antes de gritar su nombre en alto, cambio de opinión y decido observarla un poco más, ahora que no sabe que la veo, quizá hasta juegue con ella…

Tras asegurarse de que no estoy, Lucía vuelve seria hacia la fiesta y se apoya en una mesa. Un hombre se le acerca y ella niega con la cabeza buscándome entre la multitud. Es tan dulce la expresión de duda que tiene en su rostro que necesito toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no acercarme a ella.

Al no verme, empieza a caminar hasta que da con Marta y le pregunta si me ha visto. Marta señala el bosque. Lucía se separa de ella acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

Una chica de pelo moreno, liso y con unos enormes ojos grises espera mi respuesta.

Le respondo que sí con la cabeza y apoyando mi mano en su espalda nos mezclamos entre la gente.

-Me llamo Rita.

Por desgracia le respondo con mi nombre falso y empezamos a bailar. Es una canción lenta, así que con cierta prudencia la acerco a mi cuerpo. Enseguida se crea un ambiente relajado entre nosotros. Sin perder el ritmo, busco mientras bailo a Lucía y en uno de los giros que doy nuestras miradas se encuentran cruelmente en el aire fresco de la noche. No sé como, pero por muchas vueltas que de mientras danzo con Rita, mis ojos ya no se apartan de los de Lucía que me miran con feroz descaro. Al terminar la canción me despido de Rita y veo a Lucía acercarse. Quedo quieto en medio de la pista y mi corazón se acelera al ritmo de sus pasos. Casi a mi lado, me lanza una de sus pérfidas sonrisas que le devuelvo y descruzo los brazos para envolverla justo cuando ella gira noventa grados y se pone a bailar con el chico que estaba a mi derecha. Se pierde entre las parejas estrechada por esos brazos ajenos, dejándome con la boca abierta y malherido en mi orgullo.

Noto una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-Vaya corte te has llevado, hermanito.

Michael está gozando con la situación. Me río con él.

-Me pone a cien. – digo sincero y empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

Sara se acerca a nosotros y parece gustarle vernos de tan buen humor.

-Nos vamos a casa – me comunica Mike.

-Espero que esta noche uséis la cama adecuada.

Rodeo a Sara con el brazo como si la estrangulara y ambos ríen.

-Aunque a juzgar por las briznas de hierba que los dos tenéis en la cabeza, quizá no os queden fuerzas mas que para dormir. - Ahora soy yo el que se ríe de sus caritas.

Mike separa a Sara de mi lado y se la lleva con él. Los veo alejarse, mi hermano a paso lento y firme, ciñéndola por la cintura, mientras ella se quita la hierba de su melena dejándose guiar por él.

Vuelvo a buscar a Lucía y la diviso apoyada en un árbol sonriendo tontamente, como nunca sonríe. El chico con el que bailaba la acorrala apoyando uno de sus brazos en el tronco. Su intención es clara y no puedo evitar adquirir un semblante serio y mosquearme. Lucía me echa una mirada justo en ese instante y veo como apoya sus manos en el abdomen de él, dibujando una falsa mueca de interés.

Durante instantes infinitos para mí, ella no vuelve la cabeza y el chico ya toca el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Me está matando lentamente y lo sabe.

Pienso algo rápido y sigo observándola. Un chaval de no más de ocho años se acerca al árbol en el que están y se pone a hacer pis justo al lado de ellos. Sonrío complacido. La pareja de Lucía le dice algo que no escucho al niño y se apartan del árbol, volviendo de nuevo a la fiesta. Lucía que no está en absoluto contrariada con el niño, enseguida se pone a bailar con otro y el que estaba con ella, se dirige a una mesa a tomar algo, fastidiado.

El niño se me acerca corriendo, mostrándome su blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le guiño un ojo y le paso un poco de dinero al chocarle la mano.

Satisfecho, me siento en una de las mesas de madera a comer algo y tres chicas se acercan a hablar conmigo animadamente. Lleno de júbilo al ver a Lucía vigilándome tras las cabezas de las tres mujeres, sigo con agrado la conversación cuidándome de que no me descubra espiándola. Ellas ya están sentadas a mi lado, estrujándome entre sus dulces cuerpos. Reconozco en Lucía la cara de abatimiento que antes ponía yo. Empieza a dar vueltas por la pista, supongo que buscando a alguien con quien bailar y dejo de prestarle atención durante un rato, centrándome en las tres chicas que tengo al lado.

Un hombre se aproxima y saca a una de ellas a bailar. No pasa ni un minuto y otro saca a la pista a otra, me parece verle sonreír mirando al fondo de la pista donde descubro a Lucía. Entonces caigo en que son sus amigos, con los que comía el otro día y veo al tercero a tan solo un paso de la mesa llevándose a la tercera de las chicas. Sentado en el banco al revés, con la espalda apoyada en la mesa le lanzo una sonrisa cautivadora, pero no consigo que venga hasta mí. Lucía me sonríe divertida, seguramente intentando que sea yo el que de el primer paso acercándome a ella.

Me desabrocho un botón más de la camisa y la miro indecorosamente.

Ella estalla de la risa en el otro extremo de la noche. Decide moverse y camina acortando la distancia que nos separa. A la mitad del camino se desvía y anda hacia un grupo de árboles apartado, se apoya en uno de ellos y con su mano empieza a jugar con uno de sus mechones insinuándose.

Me levanto y llego hasta ella. Nuestras abiertas sonrisas se vuelven gravemente serias en cuanto nuestros cuerpos se sienten. Sin decir nada nos besamos, nos chupamos, nos mordemos, nos tocamos… Sin saber donde estamos, caemos al suelo y todo parece dar vueltas vertiginosamente a nuestro alrededor mientras nos desnudamos. Soy yo el primero en quedarse sin ropa, a decir verdad, solo ha tenido que quitarme la camisa y los pantalones. Ella aún viste el sujetador y aunque no he podido resistir quitarle las bragas, para poder tocarla mejor, también lleva la falda puesta. Nuestros cuerpos parecen aliviarse mutuamente con cada roce. Mi lengua recorre su piel de sabor dulce.

-Lucía, lucía… - oigo esas palabras llorosas a escasos metros pero decido no hacer ni caso.

Lucía mira y detiene un poco todos los cariños que me está dando.

-No encuentro las muletas, creo que alguien me las ha robado… les he dicho que me las devuelvan pero lo niegan todo…- lloriquea la juvenil voz rota de Marta.

Aun no me he girado y mientras sigo comiéndome el delicado cuello de Lucía no acabo de imaginarme a Marta llorando por esas chorradas.

-Me duele mucho el pie… no puedo caminar mas… - Sigue con los lloros.

-Pues pídele a tu amiguito que te ayude – Bufo disgustado por su intromisión.

Como respuesta solo obtengo silencio y sollozos, mas un codazo de Lucía en las costillas indicándome ásperamente que me calle.

Las manos de ella se alejan de mi piel y va saliendo de nuestro caluroso vínculo. Respiro contrariado mientras ella se va vistiendo y consolando a su hermana. Desnudo, me quedo tirado boca abajo en la hierba, incompleto. Aún con la sensación dentro de mí, me visto y me levanto del suelo.

Lucía tiene entre sus brazos a Marta que le explica donde fue el último lugar en el que vio sus muletas y quien cree que las tiene.

-Está bien, tranquila, ya verás como las encuentro. No te preocupes más. – le dice mimándola mientras la abraza contra sí.

Incómodo, decido irme a casa.

-Hasta mañana – me despido desanimado.

-¿Te importaría llevarla hasta casa? Le duele el pie. – Me pide Lucía.

Miro a Lucía y a Marta. Aunque quisiera dar la vuelta solo, la cojo en brazos y me la llevo. Su hermana se despide de mí con un beso en los labios antes de ponerse a buscar las dichosas muletas.

Obviamente Marta no parece tentada a dirigirme la palabra. Caminamos casi todo el camino en silencio.

-¿No podías haber esperado un poco mas para ponerte a llorar? – pregunto harto de interrupciones.

Marta traga intranquila y aparta su mirada sin responder.

A escasos metros de su casa escucho a alguien que viene corriendo detrás de nosotros. Es una chica de pelo corto, una de las amigas del grupo de Marta. Trae las muletas. Me detengo.

- ¡Hey Marta¡Que te ibas sin las muletas!

La cara de Marta y los gestos que lanza a su amiga creyendo que no la veo dejan claro que sabía perfectamente donde estaban sus muletas.

-¿De donde las has sacado? – pregunto colocándome de tal forma que no pueda ver la cara de la pequeña Marta.

-De mi coche, las habíamos dejado allí para no tener que cargar con ellas en la fiesta, pero se le olvidó recogerlas antes de irse.

-¿Has oído? - digo a Marta lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Le doy las gracias a la otra niña y sujeto las dos muletas con una mano. Marta temiéndose lo peor salta veloz de entre mis brazos y sale corriendo en dirección a su casa pero la sujeto antes de que llegue a la puerta.

Se revuelve de forma enérgica sin poder soltarse y cuando para la acuso duramente con la mirada.

-¡Tú me interrumpiste antes! – se queja.

- Si serás… Lo hice porque me preocupaba por ti, pero tranquila que no me preocuparé más.

Dejo las muletas en el suelo junto a ella que me mira inquieta siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con sus insolentes ojos. Le señalo la puerta de su casa para que se largue. Se agacha a recoger las muletas pero no se mueve. Levantando la cabeza en un movimiento rápido le indico que entre ya en su casa. No me hace caso y temerosa me muestra el descontento en su rostro. La dejo ahí con sus remordimientos y me voy sin saber si ir en busca de Lucía o irme a dormir.

-¿Alex?

Oigo como se atraganta al decirlo y sigo caminando mitad por no sentirme identificado con el nombre y la otra mitad por seguir estando tenso con ella.

-Pre… preocúpate por mí… - me detengo y verla bajar la vista, encogida, hace que no pueda seguir enfadado con ella.

La cojo en mis brazos y la envuelvo fuerte con ellos hasta que se tranquiliza. Le doy un beso en la frente y la sonrío con afecto.

-¡Las habéis encontrado¿Dónde estaban? – dice Lucía acercándose.

-Que te lo explique ella, yo me voy a la cama, estoy exhausto.

* * *

Cuando casi estoy a punto de dormirme pican en la puerta. 

-Está abierto – respondo adormilado.

La puerta se abre y gracias al halo de luz que se filtra por ella distingo la figura de Lucía colándose en la habitación y luego bajo mis sábanas.

* * *

Continuará... 


	14. LJ

Hola !! Aquí está el siguiente capi, esta vez me he dado prisa!! Espero que os guste :) Sino ya sabeis que podeis dejar vuestras quejas en un review...

* * *

Me parece increíble que hayan pasado ya tres meses desde que llegamos por casualidad a este pueblo.

Hace tan solo cuatro semanas, me mudé a una casita blanca cerca del río. Me encanta este lugar, algo apartado del resto de viviendas del pueblo, desde donde puedo escuchar el continuo fluir del agua. Lucía viene a verme casi a diario, sigue viviendo en su casa aunque las noches las pasa conmigo. Recuerdo la primera vez que se coló entre mis sábanas… continúa haciendo lo mismo. Cada día la deseo más. ¡Me vuelve loco! Ella lo sabe y lo utiliza contra mí, consiguiendo volverme más loco aún. Me fascina cuando se hace la dura, es irresistible.

Mike y Sara viven juntos en la casa de ella y todo les va estupendamente, es agradable verles abrazados y sentir toda esa felicidad que flota a su alrededor.

La revoltosa de Marta cada día es un poco más dulce y rebelde. Casi siempre anda escondida en algún lugar cercano para salir a mi encuentro en el momento más inesperado. Los fines de semana, se suele quedar a dormir, y durante la semana, hace compañía a Ramón, que también me visita, siempre con un par de botellas de vino bajo el brazo.

Tras darme una rápida ducha, salgo fuera, miro al cielo poniéndome las gafas de sol y sonrió como suele ser habitual estos últimos meses, pero la dicha que me embriaga esta radiante mañana es de otro tipo.

¡Hoy estoy eufórico, voy a ver a mi hijo!

* * *

Le pedí a Ramón que me llevara hasta la ciudad, para recoger a LJ en la parada del autobús; acabó dándome las llaves de su coche para que pudiera ir a buscarlo yo solo, dijo que no quería interrumpir un momento tan especial. Michael y Sara han debido de pensar lo mismo porque cuando les ofrecí venir, se excusaron diciendo que mejor nos esperaban en mí casa para comer. 

Así que aquí estoy, llegando a la ciudad con unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a mi hijo.

Aparco el coche y me siento en el bar que hay enfrente de la parada. Los veinte minutos de espera se hacen interminables, pero en cuanto escucho el sonido inconfundible del motor del autobús, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. El viejo autocar se detiene frente a mí y emocionado, veo bajar a LJ con una mochila al hombro. Mira desorientado a su alrededor, pero enseguida da conmigo y me sonríe con todo su rostro. Me acerco y le abrazo fuerte, noto su brazo rodeándome y me cuesta soltarlo.

-Papá…

-Hola hijo…

Como no quiero llamar demasiado la atención, me separo de él y apoyando mi mano en su espalda, le llevo hacia el coche. Guardamos su maleta atrás y nos ponemos en camino sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero ambos sonreímos jubilosos. Cuando por fin salimos de la ciudad y estamos en un lugar tranquilo, detengo el coche a un lado de la carretera y me bajo.

-Sal de ahí – le indico quitándome las gafas de sol.

Él se baja sin saber bien porqué y lo envuelvo entre mis brazos como debe ser. Al principio me responde con fuerza y tras unos minutos empieza a reírse. Le suelto.

-Yo también te quiero – dice con ojos dichosos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- Juego con su pelo; él no deja de sonreír. – La vida aquí es bastante diferente, hijo. Tu tío Mike y yo estamos muy a gusto pero queremos que si tú no te encuentras, nos lo digas sin ningún tipo de reparo¿De acuerdo LJ?

-Claro papá, pero dudo mucho que no esté bien con vosotros.

No puedo resistirme y le abrazo de nuevo. Esta vez LJ se ríe desde el principio. Me gusta verle tan animado.

En el camino de vuelta le hablo del pueblo, de la gente y de cómo vivimos.

-En casa tengo un par de cuartos libres, el más grande es para ti. El pequeño a menudo es ocupado por una chica, ya la conocerás.

LJ cruza una mirada suspicaz conmigo pero no dice nada.

-O si prefieres puedes vivir con el tío Mike y Sara

-¡Papá! – me interrumpe.

-¿Si?

-Deja de estar inseguro conmigo¿vale? Eres mi padre, quiero vivir contigo.

Me siento orgulloso viendo en él a todo un hombre.

-Te quiero, hijo.- pongo mi mano sobre su rodilla y me sonríe tranquilo.

Vuelve la vista hacia la ventanilla y contempla intrigado el paisaje. En el horizonte empiezan a distinguirse las primeras casas del pueblo.

* * *

Toco el claxon un par de veces en cuanto llegamos. Hay una mesa montada encima de la hierba y la puerta principal está abierta. El primero en salir es Michael. Alegre, se nos aproxima a paso ligero. Paro el motor y LJ sale disparado a su encuentro. 

-¡Tío Mike!

-¡LJ!

Se abrazan riendo y Sara sale de la casa. Michael se gira hacia ella.

-LJ, esta es Sara.

-¡Qué guapa! – exclama asombrado.

Mike le da un capón y Sara se ríe.

-Gracias, veo que llevas los genes de tu padre.

Me río por lo bajo y en cuanto LJ vuelve su mirada hacia mí, me encojo de hombros. Saco su bolsa del maletero y mi hijo me sigue dentro de la casa.

-Es bonita, papá.

-Me alegra que te guste.

Doy un pequeño puntapié en la puerta que hay a la derecha de mi habitación y entramos dentro.

-Este es tu cuarto

Poso la mochila en una silla y me siento a pie de cama.

-¡Es genial papá! – dice dando un giro de 360 grados en medio de la habitación.

Estiro la pierna para hacerle la zancadilla y en el último segundo él da un salto esquivándola.

-Ya no soy un niño¿sabes? – Señala en plan listillo. Suelto un par de carcajadas.

-Ya y tampoco eres más fuerte que tu padre – Inmediatamente lo atrapo contra la cama y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas sin que pueda soltarse.

-Vale vale… - gime entre sollozos de risa.

-Venga, vamos a ayudar a estos dos con la comida.

Nuestra intención de ayudarles queda solo en eso, en el intento… y de alguna forma acabamos arrastrándoles con nosotros fuera de la casa a tomar unas cervezas. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde y con la panza hinchada de cerveza y la comida sin hacer, terminamos preparando unos sándwiches rápidos entre todos.

-Vaya calor, podíamos ir a bañarnos al río. – sugiere Sara.

-¡Si! – apoya LJ entusiasmado.

-Por mi estupendo – accede Mike besando a Sara en la mejilla.

-Voy a por unas toallas.

Nos adentramos por un pequeño caminito oculto en la parte de atrás de la casa y que desemboca directamente a una verde laguna del río.

Sara y LJ entran juntos al agua. Mike y yo los contemplamos atentos mientras nos sentamos en el manto de hierba verde que crece en la orilla. Cuando el calor empieza a picar, nos zambullimos al agua con ellos. Michael comprueba si nos observan.

-Venga, quítate la camiseta, aquí no hay nadie. – le grita Sara

Entramos a bañarnos y LJ no deja de bucear en la parte más profunda de la laguna.

-¡Hey tío Mike, vamos a saltar desde esas rocas! – señala LJ saliendo del agua corriendo y empezando a escalar como una cabra hasta el pedrusco más alto de todos.

Mi hermano le sigue lentamente y cada vez que cambia de roca echa una ojeada hacia abajo inseguro de querer lanzarse desde tan alto.

-No sé, LJ… esto está bastante alto.

-¿Estás seguro de que cubre lo suficiente como para tiraros desde ahí? – grito hacia ellos.

-Si, lo he comprobado, no te preocupes papá.

Mike tiene sus manos en la cintura y no para de inclinarse con precaución hacia el precipicio haciendo sus interminables cálculos. Sara se está mordiendo la lengua y ocultando con una mano la risa que le provoca toda la situación. Me mira y acaba dándoles la espalda para poder reír tranquila. Yo, con una sonrisa, cruzo los brazos y les vigilo agudizando el oído.

-No sé, LJ, lo he calculado y desde esta altura, entre la velocidad a la que caeremos y la densidad que debe tener el agua en esta parte del río… necesitaremos al menos-

-¡El tío Mike tiene miedo! – se burla a gritos LJ poniendo las manos a ambos lados de la boca e interrumpiendo los cálculos de su tío.

-No tengo miedo, solo digo que

-¡Venga Scofield, no lloriquees y tírate, queremos ver lo valiente que eres! – le grita Sara muerta de risa.

-Si serás mala – le digo por lo bajo.

Me mira y se desternilla cuando Mike la apunta con el dedo desde ahí arriba.

-¿Nos lanzamos a la vez, tío Mike?

-Sobrinito, como me vuelvas a meter en otra encerrona de estas te mato.

-Pensé que no te asustaba nada.- dice LJ encogiéndose de hombros con cara de angelito.

-Venga saltemos, tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha¿entendido?

-¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!! – Grita mi hijo con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

Sara y yo contamos juntos hasta tres.

-Unoo… Doss… y… Tres!!

LJ no se lo piensa y antes de que terminemos de decir tres ya se ha lanzado de cabeza al lago. Mike le ve saltar y cruza una mirada seria conmigo antes de lanzarse al agua.

Confieso que cuando sus dos cabezas asoman de nuevo, respiro aliviado.

-Papá, ahora que ya sabes que no pasa nada voy a volver a tirarme para que me observes sin miedo¿vale?

Salgo riéndome hacia la orilla. Mike nada hacia Sara que le espera también riendo.

-Eres mala – dice agarrándola de la cintura y hundiéndola en el agua.

Como no puede parar de reír se empapiza y Mike acaba besándola y toqueteándola. Vienen hacia la explanada de hierba y se tumban juntitos a mi lado.

-No sé cómo le quedan ganas de volver a pasar por eso – comenta seriamente Michael.

Sara y yo nos miramos y volvemos a estallar de la risa. LJ se vuelve a tirar y quedo impresionado de la forma en que se lanza al agua.

Michael y Sara ya secos, se levantan y nos dejan a los dos solos. Mi hijo, que parece una rana, está encantado en el río y no para de saltar una y otra vez desde la roca. No parece cansarse nunca. ¡Ah! Dulce juventud.

Observándole orgulloso, oigo unos ruiditos entre las ramas de los árboles. Marta está encaramada en una rama, con las piernas colgando y mirando a LJ. La miro durante un buen rato pero ella no aparta los ojos de él… No me extraña, realmente es impresionante ver cómo se tira.

- Se te cae la baba. – digo ridiculizándola.

Agarra una semilla redonda del árbol y me la arroja con fuerza, por suerte se desvía a mis piernas y la esquivo.

- Tenemos compañía – le digo a mi hijo señalando la copa del árbol cuando sale del agua.

-¡Hola! Soy LJ. – saluda mirando hacia arriba.

Marta se deja caer del árbol delante de él, lo cual parece sorprender a LJ. Sin pestañear, le repasa de arriba abajo y fija su perversa mirada en él. La cara de LJ cambia de color en el acto y baja la cabeza evitando enfrentarse a los ojos de Marta.

Se me ocurren tantos comentarios para dar la vuelta a la situación… pero decido callarme, no sería bueno que hablara por él. Como las ganas de tomarle el pelo a Marta crecen a pasos gigantescos en mi interior decido irme para no soltar alguna.

-Chicos, yo regreso a casa. LJ, vuelve cuando quieras.- informo sin mirarles y echando ya a andar por el estrecho sendero.

* * *

- ¿Qué significa LJ? 

- Lincoln Junior, por mi padre… ya sabes. – responde tocándose nervioso la nuca.

- ¿Entonces Alex no es tu padre?

- ¿Quién?

- Alex – repito lentamente.

El chico arruga su frente sin comprender nada. No sé si no me entiende o es que es tonto.

- Lo siento pero no sé quién es Alex.

- Alex – Señalo el camino – Si se acaba de ir… pensé que era tu padre.

Aunque ahora recapacito y me doy cuenta que es imposible, jamás tendría un hijo tan poco sagaz.

- ¡Ah! – Sonríe como un idiota que acaba de despertar – Ese es Lincoln, mi padre, no Alex.

- No…

- Claro que sí.

Sin pensar la razón me entran ganas de llorar. Noto una presión en el pecho que aturde todos mis sentidos. Me dejo caer sentada al suelo insegura.

- ¿Estas bien? – se preocupa agachándose a mi lado.

- Pero él… él me dijo que se llamaba Alex… se lo dijo a toda mi familia… todo el pueblo lo conoce por ese nombre… me... es más que un amigo… y ahora… pensé que… no entiendo… se está follando a mi hermana… tengo que contárselo.

Me levanto del suelo y me propongo echar a correr en busca de Lucía pero el tal "Lincoln Junior" me agarra del brazo. En eso, sí que se parece a su padre, pienso.

-¿Qué? – le grito enfadada.

-Yo… mierda, si seré imbécil… ¡No puedes decírselo a nadie! – Suplica con temor – ¡Joder! Acabo de llegar y ya he metido la pata… ¡lo he estropeado todo!.

-Suéltame, claro que lo voy a decir.

-No… espera, por favor… por favor no lo digas o…

-¿O qué?

- … te daré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras con tal de que guardes el secreto, por favor…

Verle tan desesperado me da miedo. ¿Qué ocurre, tan grave, como para que él insista en que no se lo cuente a mi propia hermana?

-¿O qué?

Me suelta y me mira atormentado. Está tan pálido que creo que se va a desmayar.

-Si descubre que lo sabes, que alguien lo sabe… Se irá… - dice el chiquillo abatido.

-¿A dónde¿Por qué?

-No sé dónde, pero no volverá a poner los pies en este pueblo, jamás.

Sé que habla en serio y la idea de que Alex, bueno Lincoln, se vaya me deja sin aire.

-El porqué no te lo puedo explicar… yo… no puedo contarte mas cosas… pero te pido por favor que confíes en mí.

LJ coge mis dos manos y se las lleva hasta su corazón que late con fuerza.

-Hoy he sido muy feliz, ha sido un día realmente estupendo, por favor deja que pueda seguir disfrutando con mi padre en este lugar, de esta vida…

Sus ojos, sus manos, su corazón… Su sinceridad me convence y afirmo suave con la cabeza. Emocionado, me estruja entre sus brazos y alzándome giramos en redondo. En esto, vuelve a parecerse a su padre. Acabo por sonreír un poquito.

-Gracias, te debo una – me asegura tendiéndome la mano.

Decido darle la mano y me la estruja con aplomo.

* * *

Sentado con Mike y un par de cervezas a la puerta de la casa les veo volver del río y no es difícil notar que algo va mal. 

No debí dejarle solo con ella tan pronto, a saber de que manera lo habrá zarandeado.

LJ está totalmente decaído, lo cual no me sorprende con alguien como Marta cerca pero lo extraño es que ella… Ella también lo está… Esto es nuevo…

Le doy un codazo a Michael para eche un vistazo. Enseguida repara en lo mismo que yo y los escudriña en busca de pequeños detalles que le puedan dar una idea de lo que ocurre.

-¿Qué pasa? – les pregunto directamente.

La mirada cómplice que se lanzan el uno al otro no pasa desapercibida para nadie. Estos dos traman algo.

-Voy a darme una ducha – dice LJ entrando en la casa.

Marta que camina como un fantasma, le sigue, pero antes de que cruce la puerta la agarro de la mano y la siento encima de mí. Da la sensación de estar a kilómetros de aquí, está fría y ni siquiera me mira.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – susurro dándole un besito en la frente y abrazándola.

Lentamente desplaza sus ojos hasta enfocar los míos y se queda en bavia.

-Me siento mal… Estoy cansada – Se abraza a mi cuello y cierra sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Sara? – pregunta Mike

-No – responde Marta rápidamente. La pena empapa su voz.

Le hago un gesto negativo a mi hermano para que no traiga a Sara y él se levanta y nos deja a solas.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir con nosotros?

Niega con la cabeza y noto como se esfuerza por contener las lágrimas.

-Mi niña… dime que te ocurre… - pido meciéndola en mis brazos mientras acaricio su pelo.

-No puedo

Se le corta la voz y cada vez que intento hablar con ella se pone peor. Decido seguir consolándola pero sin decir nada.

-¿Te importa cuidar de ella un momento?

-Claro que no – responde Mike saliendo de la casa.

Voy a la habitación de LJ.

-Papá…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Se lo pregunto serio, sin broma alguna, dejando bien claro que me tiene que dar una respuesta.

- Nada

-Está devastada, así que dime que ocurre y no me vengas con respuestas estúpidas.

Veo la impotencia en el rostro de LJ durante unos instantes.

-Creo que se ha llevado un chasco…

-Es demasiado fuerte para llevarse disgustos que la dejen así de abatida.

Mi hijo me mira serio y sin palabras.

-¿Es por tu culpa? – le pregunto intentando mostrarle la confianza suficiente para que me pueda responder con la verdad.

Él desvía la mirada y abre las manos como si desconociera la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Creo que uno de sus mejores amigos la ha defraudado… o algo así…

Hay algo de cierto en sus palabras pero sigue ocultándome cosas.

-Mira, ella no quiere hablar conmigo… no sé porqué, pero si vuelve a hablar contigo quiero que la ayudes, vale hijo? – LJ afirma con la cabeza – Es la primera amiga que hice al llegar y le tengo demasiado cariño, no quiero verla así…

Le dejo que se vista y vuelvo con Marta.

-Me voy a casa – anuncia al verme aparecer.

-¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? Podemos hacer cositas ricas de cena. – Sólo quiero intentar animarla.

-Otro día, adiós… - y con una sonrisa nostálgica se despide de nosotros con la mano.

Antes de que desaparezca LJ sale corriendo tras ella. Michael y yo volvemos a intercambiar miradas.

* * *

-Marta… 

-¿Sí?

-Mi padre te quiere de verdad… aunque no te haya dicho su nombre.

Y yo a él también, por eso no comprendo porqué me oculta su nombre… Miro a LJ y veo que se preocupa por mí, por el dolor que me pueda causar nuestro secreto… Me acaba de conocer y ya siento que me aprecia, justo como me ocurrió con su padre.

Le sonrío despidiéndome. Triste por no poder gritar a Alex que sé su nombre. Triste por percibir el vacío que eso me produce y no poder disfrutar sus juegos como antes… Triste porque mi risa ya no acompaña a la suya y porque al mirarle veo a otro, un ser falso… Sobretodo me siento triste porque su amistad ya no entra libre en mi alma y porque su cariño ya no calienta mi corazón.

Lentamente me marcho a casa.

-Hermanita – me llama Lucía.

Al verla acercarse me quedo petrificada. Con tantas sensaciones espoleando mi cuerpo no puedo controlarlas para evitar que se preocupe.

-¿Estas bien? Iba a casa de Alex pero si prefieres me quedo contigo, no tienes buena cara.

La miro y me veo a mí, hace unas horas, cuando vivía feliz en la ignorancia del engaño. Quiero sentirme como ella y tal como he afrontado la situación no lo conseguiré, tengo que pensar en algo… De todas formas, si Alex se va… solo pierdo lo que tengo ahora… y es horrible lo que siento estando cerca de él… tengo que arriesgarme. No quiero estar triste. Quiero el brillo en los ojos que tiene mi hermana, la vida que recorre su rostro. Mañana acabaré con esta estúpida congoja, si… Sólo pensarlo me anima un poquito.

-No, tranquila, voy a casa de Ramón. Hasta mañana.

Lucía me da un beso en la cara y me desea buenas noches.

* * *

-Espero que estéis hambrientos – comento a Linc y LJ – Creo que a Sara y a mí se nos ha ido un poco la mano con la comida. 

-¿Está todo? – Escuchamos preguntar a Sara desde la cocina.

-Si.

-Que buena pinta tiene – celebra Linc haciéndosele la boca agua mientras nos sirve el vino.

-¡Qué hambre¿Me pasas el pan, tío Mike?.

Sin decir ni palabra, engullimos ansiosamente la mayor parte de la comida hasta que vamos saciando el hambre y las conversaciones vuelven a surgir.

-¿Qué tal te han ido los estudios, hijo?

-Marta me ha dicho que te follas a su hermana.

Sara y yo soltamos un par de carcajadas y Linc se recupera del sablazo antes de que nosotros dejemos de reír.

-Entonces los estudios mal¿eh? – dice Lincoln sospechando del cambio de tema tan radical de sus hijo.

-¿Sólo folláis o hay algo más? – pregunta como respuesta LJ con la más pícara de las sonrisas.

Linc nos mira. Sara y yo dejamos de comer y con los codos clavados en la mesa le prestamos toda nuestra atención, interesadísimos en lo que pueda contestar.

Mi hermano agarra su servilleta y me la arroja en la cara.

-Si seréis…

-Queremos una respuesta – dice Sara.

-¡Pues claro que es algo mas, idiotas!

-¿El qué, qué más? – insiste el entrometido de LJ.

-Hijo, cállate – le aconseja Linc entre dientes con una sonrisita maligna.

LJ se ríe.

-Linc, es tu hijo, se merece una explicación – Puntualizo sin la seriedad oportuna.

-Es cierto papá, ahora que vamos a vivir juntos, tienes que contarme estas cosas – explica LJ mucho mas convincente que yo.

-Anda, mira quien viene por ahí – ríe Sara – ¡Qué bien! Así podréis hablarnos de ello juntos.

Linc se gira y ve acercarse a Lucía. Algo pálido señala a Sara amenazadoramente.

-Tú… calladita – Sara se descojona.

-Vigílala – me ordena a mí, al ver el poco efecto que surte su amenaza.

Nervioso por culpa nuestra, se levanta al encuentro de Lucía. Cuando la besa, nuestras risas despiertan a todos los pájaros del lugar, que alzan el vuelo asustados.

-Han bebido demasiado – se disculpa a Lucía sin darle importancia mientras a nosotros nos aniquila con la mirada consiguiendo que nos riamos aún más.

Lincoln le da un toque en el hombro a LJ para que se levante.

-Mi hijo LJ, Lucía.

-Qué bien conocerte al fin. Alex te ha echado mucho de menos estos meses.

En cuanto escuchamos "Alex", la voz de alarma se ciñe sobre nuestras tres cabezas. Gracias a Dios, LJ está tan atontado mirando a Lucía que dudo mucho que haya escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho. Un sonido inidentificable sale de la garganta de LJ como toda respuesta y se sienta en cámara lenta sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa para que reaccione.

-Ya puedes cerrar la boca, LJ – le susurro.

Lincoln me hace señas para que me lleve a LJ dentro y le cuente lo de su nombre.

-Ayúdame LJ – pido recogiendo algunos de los platos.

En la cocina se lo explico.

-No sé si lo escuchaste… dado tu estado de shock. - bromeo y LJ se avergüenza – En el pueblo todo el mundo conoce a Linc como Alex.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes lo desconfiado que es tu padre…

-¿Alguna cosa mas que deba saber?

-Mmm… de estas no, de las mujeres, por lo poco que he visto… ¡todas!

-Sé de mujeres – protesta.

-Niñas, sabes de niñas, no de mujeres – le corrijo.

* * *

El sol empieza a colarse por las rendijas de la ventana inundando la habitación de luz. El cuerpo de Lucía desnudo aun descansa adormecido junto al mío. Aparto su melena y la beso en la nuca, luego un poquito más abajo, entre los omoplatos… Deslizo mi dedo por toda su columna hasta donde termina y planto ahí otro beso… Sin pensármelo dos veces le doy un mordisquito en el culo y ella se despierta gruñendo a la vez que aprovecha para golpearme con la almohada. 

Salto de la cama y poniéndome unos pantalones cortos salgo al jardín. Me siento en la mesa de madera, con los pies sobre una de las sillas y me como un par de galletas.

Veo aparecer a Marta con algo entre los brazos. Parece que ya está de mejor humor.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? – digo con la boca llena

-Es un gatito – Se inclina para que lo pueda ver mejor.

El animal es pequeñísimo, tanto como una de las manos de Marta. Todo gris y tembloroso con una mancha blanca en la cola. Ella empieza a hacerle carantoñas frente a mí y el gatito abre su minúscula boca intentando morderle el dedo.

- ¿Y de donde has sacado a nuestro amiguito… rata traicionera? – pregunto tocándole la minúscula barriguita al animalito.

-¡No se llama así! – protesta ofendida.

-¿Ah no? Pues eso es lo que me ha dicho a mí.

-Te habrá dicho su apodo entonces porque a mí ya me ha dicho su nombre de verdad.

-A ver… ¿y cuál es su nombre? – Sigo su juego mientras me zampo otra galleta.

-Lincoln… Lincoln rata traicionera.

La mirada de Marta es fría y punzante. Los trozos de las galletas se quedan incrustados secamente en mi garganta.

* * *

Continuará... 


	15. El extraño

Hola a todos los que andáis por aquí siguiendo la historia, siento mucho la tardanza, culparé a las vacaciones y al calor, que contribuyen a que no pare en casa ni un momento... Hoy por fin puedo postear el siguiente capi, que tras tanto tiempo espero que os guste!!! Gracias por los comentarios!!!

Por si alguien no se acuerda y no tiene ganas de mirarlo, el capítulo anterior terminaba cuando Marta le decía a Linc que había descubierto su nombre.

Que disfruteis!!

* * *

Durante unos minutos no decimos nada. 

Al escuchar las voces de Lucía y LJ acercarse, agarro a Marta por el cuello y reacciono llevándomela en dirección contraria. Intento alejarla de Lucía lo antes posible.

- Id desayunando vosotros, no nos esperéis. – Les grito ahuyentándonos.

Cada tres pasos, Marta gira la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y me lanza una de sus oscuras miradas. El gato se acurruca asustado entre sus brazos mientras la sigo empujando lejos de la casa. Tras unos árboles, lo suficientemente apartados para que no puedan oírnos, nos detenemos.

Sin saber por dónde empezar, Marta me reta agresivamente con su dolor. No deja de acariciar suavemente al pequeño animal. Me fijo en el continuo movimiento de su mano… ahora entiendo lo de anoche… la culpabilidad en el rostro de LJ, la amargura en el de Marta…

-¿Te vas a ir?

Me lo pregunta del tirón, impaciente y llena de rabia. Luego, baja la mirada de forma brusca y se queda esperando en tensión mi respuesta.

-Acabo de saber que conoces mi nombre, aun no me ha dado tiempo a pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No podía.

-No podías¿qué¿confiar en mí?.

-Exacto.

Marta evalúa lentamente mi respuesta.

-¡Te odio!

Y yo evalúo la suya…

-No, no me odias. – sonrió con cariño.

-Te miro y me das asco. – afirma disgustada.

-Lo siento.

Acerco mi mano a su carita pero la aparta veloz.

-No me toques.

-Marta¡es sólo un nombre! – Me quejo cansado, no de ella, sino de toda la situación, de no parar de huir, de todos los malentendidos, de todas las mentiras…

-¿Sólo un nombre? Bueno, entonces no pasará nada porque se lo cuente a mi hermana.

La detengo incluso antes de que dé el primer paso.

-No…- digo preocupado – ella… si se entera se sentirá… - la sinvergüenza de Marta me muestra su resplandeciente sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas… no es "sólo un nombre" – acepto levantando los brazos vencido -¿Amigos? – pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

-¡No!

-Ya me lo temía… ¿Y cómo arreglamos esto? – Cruzo los brazos esperando su contestación.

-Dime por qué me lo ocultaste y… cuéntaselo a mi hermana.

-No puedo.

-¿Sabes como me siento? Estúpida por confiar en ti… y lo estás empeorando, porque tú, obviamente, no confías en mí…

-Sí que lo hago.

-Demuéstralo.

-Lo que me pides es… imposible… - de los irritados ojos de Marta se escapan un par de quejas de impotencia. Respiro hondo previendo lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-Está bien, oculté mi nombre porque soy un fugitivo. – Explico pasándome las dos manos por la cabeza. - No puedo creer que te lo haya contado. – susurro arrepintiéndome.

- Entonces… LJ tenía razón, ahora te marcharás del pueblo¿no? – Marta está asustada.

- Es lo más probable…

Nos miramos en silencio. Ella da un paso atrás y me estudia atentamente, sin perderme de vista ni un segundo.

- Tranquila, se lo contaré a tu hermana. – le digo seriamente.

-¿Si guardo el secreto y no se entera nadie te quedarás?

- No lo sé... Dudo que puedas mantener tu bocaza cerrada.

Marta suelta uno de sus puntapiés pero lo para a escasos milímetros de mi espinilla acordándose del golpe de la última vez. Me mira con una media sonrisa y la abrazo junto con su gatito. Tras un rato, volvemos con la amistad renovada hacia la casa.

- ¿Por qué te buscan?

Me río.

- Creo que por hoy ya te he contado bastante.

Se ríe.

- Me da igual, lo adivinaré.

* * *

-¡LJ! Te he traído un regalo. – exclama Marta al llegar a la casa. 

Lucía está tumbada en la hamaca, adormecida bajo el suave sol de la mañana, me acerco a darle un buen beso. Mi hijo, en bañador, se iba ya por el caminito hacia el río justo cuando Marta gritaba su nombre. Sara y Mike deben estar en la en la habitación, así que entro en la cocina, preparo un par de vasos de zumo de naranja y pico en su puerta.

-Está abierto – Oigo decir a mi hermano desde el interior.

-¡Hey!

Sara está sentada, apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama. Mike aun sigue bajo las sábanas, mirándome extrañado. Dejo los dos vasos a un lado. Sara acaricia el pecho tatuado de Michael y bajo la sábana se distingue la mano de mi hermanito devolviéndole las caricias.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido que nos traes el zumo a la cama? – pregunta Mike con una desconfiada mueca en el rostro.

Encarándoles, pienso en la mejor manera de confesarles lo que ha pasado.

-Marta sabe que soy un fugitivo.

Se quedan helados. Observo como requieren algo de tiempo para digerir la noticia.

- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? – pregunta Mike después de unos minutos. Seguro que su cabeza ya está ideando alguna forma de poder esconder todo esto.

-Yo se lo he dicho.

-¡Mierda Linc!

Culpándome, sale de la cama, se pone unos pantalones cortos y empieza a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué? – pregunta deteniéndose frente a mí.

Me encojo de hombros.

- No quiero irme de aquí – por desgracia, es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-En cuanto se extienda el rumor volveremos a estar en peligro… ¿Por qué has tenido que contárselo?.

-Voy a decirle mi verdadero nombre a Lucía.

-¡Si, claro, ya puestos, pon un cartel informativo en el pueblo y acabas antes!

Exasperado se vuelve a sentar en la cama observándome como si se me hubiera ido la cabeza.

Sara se acerca a él por detrás y lo abraza para calmarlo. Mike agarra con sus manos las de ella y deja caer la cabeza. Sara le besa en la nuca y apoya la barbilla en su hombro. Su largo pelo cae sobre el brazo de mi hermano.

-Lincoln, haz lo que tengas que hacer… - me dice Sara

Mike la mira perplejo, ella sigue hablando más para él que para mí…

-Confío en la gente del pueblo, tienen buen corazón… y si os tuvierais que marchar, iría con vosotros.

-Has cambiado tantas veces tu vida por nuestra culpa… - responde Michael en voz baja.

-Una más no me dolerá. Ahora dejemos que Linc vaya a escuchar su nombre de los labios de Lucía mientras tú y yo…

Sara empieza a bajarle los pantalones y él ya está trepando encima de ella para besarla.

- ¡Os recuerdo que aún estoy en la habitación!

Sin dejar de magrearse mutuamente, Sara me lanza a la cara los pantalones que acaba de quitarle a mi hermano como respuesta.

* * *

No dejo de repetirme, "Marta deja YA de mirar embobada a LJ", pero no lo consigo. 

Nos hemos bañado por turnos para cuidar del gatito. LJ está tumbado boca arriba en la hierba con el animalillo en su pecho. Yo estoy echada sobre mi costado, a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, observándole a él y no al gato. Está tan distraído que no se da cuenta de la forma que mis ojos recorren su piel. No advierte como se quedan momentáneamente prendados de su cintura… su pecho… No los siente subir lentamente hasta su cuello, ni quedarse clavados en la curva de su nuca hasta que perezosamente vuelven a contemplar su cara. Cuando se gira a mirarme, le observo aun más intensamente…

Él no aparta la mirada.

Borro con dificultad la tímida sonrisa que brota en mis labios. Sin embargo, LJ me sonríe confiado y algo nervioso coloca su cuerpo mas cerca del mío dejando al gatito entre nuestros pechos. Veo su mano acercarse a mi rostro y antes de que pueda apartarme el pelo, me lo coloco yo. Sintiéndose frenado, su sonrisa se atenúa y se separa prudentemente de mí.

-Tu padre sabe que sé su nombre. – le hago saber sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – Su decepción me hace sentir culpable.

Trago saliva con dificultad sin reaccionar.

-¡Me dijiste que…! –protesta poniéndose en pie.

-Lo siento – Me disculpo… Quisiera decirle mas cosas pero me fallan las palabras.

-¡Me largo! –

Observo como se aleja contrariado, con el gato entre sus manos y sin volver la mirada atrás.

Cuando desaparece de mi vista, observo mi brazo extendido intentando agarrarlo… Me maldigo a mi misma por no haber sabido reaccionar y retenerle. Golpeo varias veces el suelo con rabia y acabo cayendo exhausta sobre la hierba sin sentirme mejor.

* * *

-¡Lucía! – La busco pero ya no está ni dentro ni fuera de la casa, ha debido de irse ya. No importa, iré a buscarla -¡LJ! – Exclamo viendo aparecer a mi hijo corriendo. 

-Papá… -

Se detiene en seco y baja la cabeza, mete las manos en los bolsillos y titubeando se acerca a mí con pasos lentos.

-Hijo¿cómo no me lo contaste? – Le pregunto suave, sospechando que ya se siente mal por ello.

Veo como se pone nervioso y sus titubeos son acompañados por movimientos inconexos de sus extremidades.

-Estaba avergonzado por haber metido la pata… Temía que volvieras a marcharte sin mí…

Me acerco para tranquilizarlo y nos sentamos en la cama. Le pongo el brazo por encima de los hombros y él me abraza escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-La culpa fue mía por no avisarte, LJ.

Acaricio su pelo mientras disfruto de la sensación de tenerle de nuevo cerca, de sentirme su padre, de poder volver a cuidar de él…

-Pero es importante que me cuentes estas cosas, hijo.

-Lo sé – noto como me abraza y me enternece – Lo siento papá.

-No me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros.

LJ levanta sus brillantes ojos hacia mí.

-Nunca me iría sin ti. A no ser que tú no quisieras acompañarme. – le confieso.

-Quiero estar contigo papá.

Beso con cariño su cabeza.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Marta? – digo levantándome y cogiendo al gatito que desde hace un rato no para de maullar por encima de la cama.

LJ se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno, me voy en busca de su hermana – meto las manos en los bolsillos – le voy a decir mi verdadero nombre.

LJ sonríe dudoso.

-No me pongas esa cara y deséame suerte.

-Buena suerte papá… la necesitarás – dice guiñándome un ojo.

Salgo de la habitación sonriéndole.

* * *

-¡Hola Alex! 

-¡Hey Ramón¿Está Lucía en casa?.

-Sí, en la parte de atrás.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Voy hasta la ciudad¿Quieres venir?

-No gracias, tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

-Pues nada, nos vemos luego.

Ramón cierra la puerta y camino hasta el patio. Lucía está tendiendo la ropa y la madre sentada en la mecedora al sol. Saludo a la señora María que cariñosamente me toca el brazo y me señala las sábanas blancas tras las que está Lucía.

Al verme, sonríe encantada por la temprana visita y quiero abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo pero me contengo, he venido a sincerarme.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro¿Qué pasa?

Giro la cabeza para asegurarme de que su madre no nos escucha y cuando vuelvo a mirarla empiezo a ponerme serio, a notar la culpa estrangulándome y el sudor humedeciendo mi cuerpo.

-Yo… ya sabes que… que me vuelves loco… que te adoro.

-Por la cara que has puesto, cualquiera diría lo contrario – responde seria, cruzando los brazos.

-Quiero que sepas que lo digo de verdad, pese a lo que voy a contarte…

-Me estás asustando – dice preocupada.

-Sólo quiero que primero comprendas que aunque te haya mentido en una cosa… todo lo demás, mi locura por ti, siempre ha sido cierta. – Alcanzo una de sus manos que ella retira rápidamente.

-Alex, suéltalo ya – suplica nerviosa.

-No me llamo Alex, mi nombre es Lincoln.

Por un momento Lucía respira aliviada, como si esperara una noticia peor… pero repentinamente vuelve a poseerla el enfado.

Me lanza una bofetada que por acto reflejo detengo a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Maldigo en bajo haber parado su mano.

-Lo siento – digo soltándola.

Lucía cuelga la última sábana y sin volver a dirigirme la mirada pasa a mi lado adentrándose en la casa. Venzo el impulso de sujetarla por la cintura y salgo tras ella.

Inundado por las sensaciones, la observo desde la puerta de su casa, veo como se aleja por la calle y cambia de acera a paso ligero. La pierdo de vista en cuanto tuerce una esquina adentrándose en una pequeña calle fuera de mi alcance.

Sin apartar la mirada del último sitio donde desapareció, echo a correr tras ella, pero algo me golpea brutalmente en la pierna izquierda haciéndome caer al suelo. Oigo un crujido y cuando dejo de dar tumbos intento levantar mi cuerpo. Estoy aturdido.

Rebozado en polvo hasta las cejas, y con ayuda del conductor del auto que me acaba de llevar por delante, me apoyo en el capó del coche.

-¿Está usted bien? – Me pregunta el anciano asustado.

-Si, tranquilo. Fallo mío – le digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro mas en busca de estabilidad que de consuelo.

Intento caminar y un dolor agudo recorre mi pierna al apoyar el peso en el pie. Me guardo el grito que a punto ha estado de salir de mi garganta y consigo llegar sin ayuda hasta la pared más cercana. Tengo toda la pernera del pantalón empapada en sangre, también la chancla, haciéndola resbaladiza. No tarda nada en formarse un charco de sangre bajo mis pies y cada vez me encuentro mas mareado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

-Sara…

-Por dios Linc, estás pálido. – dice agachándose a examinar mi herida.

-¿Te duele? – dice presionando en algún lugar que no siento.

-No.

-¿Puedes moverte?

-Creo que sí…

-Te vienes a la clínica conmigo.

Me agarra de la cintura con fuerza y echa a andar despacio. Sin quejarme, doy los pasos como puedo, intentando apoyarme en ella lo menos posible. Respiro aliviado cuando por fin me siento en la camilla con las piernas colgando y noto la fría pared dando apoyo a mi espalda.

El rostro del señor se asoma por la puerta de la clínica.

-No se preocupe estoy bien – digo sin fuerzas.

Él entra tras Sara en el despacho y mientras empiezan a hablar cierro los ojos y dejo de escucharles. Mis pensamientos vuelven a Lucía. Me pregunto cómo de enfadada estará… Tengo que buscarla. Bajo de la camilla y aprieto los párpados de dolor.

-Quédate sentado – ordena Sara desde el fondo de la sala.

No me queda más remedio que hacerle caso.

-Lo siento mucho – me dice el viejo con la mano en el corazón.

Sara se me acerca con gasas, agua, agujas, alcohol… cierro los ojos descansando la cabeza en la pared.

-Túmbate

Hago lo que me dice y la veo coger unas tijeras enormes del carrito.

-Es para cortarte los pantalones – me explica tras lanzarle una mirada de pánico.

Afirmo con la cabeza y empieza a cortar hasta arriba, por la zona interna de mi pierna, a la altura de mi herida se lo toma con muchísimo cuidado. Noto que sus tijeras no paran ahí y siguen subiendo por dentro del pantalón, me incorporo y con mi mano la detengo.

-Sara – la aviso con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella pone cara de listilla. -Ten cuidado donde cortas.

Oigo su risa mientras me tumbo intentando parecer relajado.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, estoy tapado con una sábana y tengo vendada la pierna, parte del antebrazo y el codo. No tardo nada en notar el horrible dolor de cabeza. Me yergo y veo un pantalón corto y una camiseta a mi lado. Me visto y entro dolorido en el despacho de Sara.

-Hola.

-Lincoln – responde sonriéndome. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mareado. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Un par de horas. Siéntate, aun no estás recuperado y no deberías caminar mucho durante unos días, la herida era bastante profunda. – indica señalando con el boli a mi pierna. –Si ves que necesitas unas muletas, pídemelas, aunque no creo que te hagan falta.

-Gracias de nuevo por curarme.

-Supongo que lo de decirle tu nombre a Lucía no fue bien¿eh?

Me río dolido.

-Se fue sin más… sin mirarme… - Toco mi cabeza con la mano y suspiro profundamente mirando a Sara – y encima ahora, ni siquiera puedo ir tras ella.

Me sonríe.

-Vino a verte cuando dormías.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sintiendo de nuevo el calor subir por mi cuerpo.

-Vino corriendo en cuanto se enteró que te habían atropellado, estaba preocupada.

Hago una mueca de desconfianza.

-Se quedó un rato y luego más tranquila se marchó. Me dijo que no te dijera que había pasado por aquí.

-¿Qué cara puso al verme, parecía enfadada?

-No lo sé, la dejé a solas contigo.

-¿Dónde está el idiota de mi hermano? –escuchamos preguntar a Michael entrando en la clínica.

Mike y yo intercambiamos una mirada y luego se acerca a besar a Sara.

-¿No aprendiste de pequeño que hay que mirar antes de cruzar la calle? –

Su tono de burla contrasta con su mirada de profunda preocupación. Se arrima a mí.

-¿Estás bien? – susurra.

-Si.

-Cada vez que me dicen que te ha pasado algo Linc…

-Siento haberte asustado, Mike.

Nos abrazamos.

-¡Hey! Yo también quiero. – Pide Sara divertida tras ver que no tenemos intención de soltarnos.

Los dos nos reímos y nos separamos un poquito para que ella pueda entrar en el abrazo. No puedo evitar tomarles el pelo mientras permanecemos los tres bien juntitos.

- Si cierro los ojos, no dejo de imaginarte desnuda – susurro a Sara – Tu Mike sigues vestido, así que tranquilo.

Le guiño un ojo y me empiezo a reír. Como estoy débil, mi hermanito me agarra por el cuello y me saca del abrazo a la vez que Sara aprovecha para asestarme un pequeño golpe en los riñones.

* * *

-¿A qué se debe que hoy tenga a mis dos hermanitas cenando en casa? – nos pregunta Ramón. 

Tanto Lucía como yo, no contestamos inmediatamente.

-Te echábamos de menos – responde ella.

Por mi parte no quería ver el rechazo en los ojos de LJ y seguro que ella aun no ha perdonado a Linc por haberla mentido. Cuando Ramón me mira le sonrío, intentando reafirmar así la respuesta de mi hermana.

-Ya, como si pudierais engañarme tan fácilmente. – dice sabiendo que le ocultamos ciertas cosas.

Me levanto y voy a poner la mesa.

-Pon un cubierto más, tenemos un invitado.

-¿Quién? – preguntamos las dos al unísono. Lucía lo pregunta asustada por que sea Lincoln y yo por que sea LJ.

-No lo conocéis, me lo encontré cuando bajé a la ciudad. Es un extranjero, andaba buscando un sitio tranquilo para alquilar una casa y pasar el verano, así que le he traído al pueblo y parece que ha alquilado la vieja casa de Pedro el panadero.

-¡Hola! – Saluda una pintoresca voz desde la puerta.

-Pasa, está abierto. – invita Ramón.

Un hombre delgado y extraño entra en la casa educadamente.

-Estas son mis dos hermanas, Lucía y Marta.

-Encantado señoritas – Responde quitándose la gorra. – Yo soy… Teodoro, pero podéis llamarme Teo.

* * *

-¿Y el tío Mike? 

-Esta noche se queda con Sara, así que cenaremos tú y yo solos, a no ser que Marta aparezca de improviso.

-No lo creo…

-Bueno… - Cojo a mi hijo y salgo con él fuera de la casa – Lucía tampoco vendrá, no le ha sentado muy bien lo del nombre… - digo con una pequeña mueca de desilusión a la que LJ responde con una amarga sonrisa.

-¿Una cerveza?

-Claro

Entro y cojo dos cervecitas frías.

-Por ti, hijo. – digo chocando la botella contra la de LJ.

-Por ti, papá. – responde dando un avaricioso trago.

Nos las bebemos rápido mientras le cuento el accidente. Él no deja de interrumpirme para reírse y ridiculizarme. Luego el silencio cae sobre nosotros y durante un tiempo, entre el cálido viento de la noche cada uno piensa en sus cosas.

-¿Jugamos a algo? – Pregunta LJ ilusionado.

-¿Qué tienes 12 años? – digo riéndome.

LJ estira la pierna y me golpea la única que tengo sana. Le advierto con la mirada que ni un golpecito más por hoy.

-¿Qué te parece si echamos a los dados un mentiroso?

Sus palabras hacen que recuerde cuando él era un niño y jugábamos en casa durante horas. Su rostro infantil era transparente y de vez en cuando me dejaba perder para poder verle sonreír feliz y desplegar su ritual de gritos por el salón…

-Los dados están en el baúl – respondo retándole ya con una miradita de soslayo.

Llega con el cubilete, los dados y un pequeño taburete sobre el que jugaremos.

-A ver si has aprendido a mentir algo en estos años. - le pico

-¿Nervioso porque así sea?

-¡Ja¿Listo para perder, hijo?

-Sigue perdiéndote la modestia¿eh papá?

Cojo el cubilete, lo agito y lo vuelco con un golpe seco sobre el taburete.

Miro lo que tengo ocultando los dados con las manos. LJ presta atención a cada uno de mis gestos por leves que sean.

-Pareja de ases – afirmo arrastrando el cubo hacia su lado.

LJ agarra el cubilete y lo arrastra rápido hasta el borde de la silla girándolo para que los dados caigan dentro y tras agitarlo lo vuelca rápido sobre la mesa.

-Full de Jotas.

Dice tras una mirada fugaz a sus dados. Le sonrío.

-Algo sí que has aprendido.

-Lo siento papá, pero a este juego te voy a machacar – me dice con la cara más inexpresiva que me ha mostrado nunca.

Como aparenta tanta indiferencia acabo creyendo que esta intentando ocultar que miente.

-¡Mentiroso! – Grito levantando el cubilete y tragándome la última sílaba al ver que era cierto.

Su risa resuena por todas partes.

-Me toca hacerte una pregunta y que me respondas con la verdad.

-¿Qué? – digo intentando evitar esa parte del juego que me inventé cuando él era niño.

-De pequeño me decías que tras decir una mentira o llamar a alguien mentiroso sin serlo, había que responder a una pregunta con la verdad.

Abro los brazos y muevo la mano para indicarle que puede preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Se lo piensa con bastante seriedad durante un minuto.

-¿Alguien abusó sexualmente de ti durante el tiempo que estuviste en la cárcel?

-No. ¿Pensabas que sí?

-No… es solo que… no sabía que pensar… -

LJ vuelve a tirar los dados.

-Trío de cincos – dice

-Mentiroso – le acuso con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Qué¿Tan pronto?

-Si – respondo levantando el cubo.

Ni siquiera tiene una simple pareja. Se lleva las manos a la cara y esta vez soy yo el que ríe.

-¿Tomas o has tomado marihuana o cualquier otro tipo de drogas?

Me mira como si no se creyera que le esté preguntando eso.

-La verdad – le recuerdo.

-He tomado drogas, pero ya no lo hago, ni siquiera fumo de vez en cuando. Eso se acabó.

-Bien – respondo serio y le doy un fuerte capón en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! – protesta

-Por haberte drogado – tiro los dados de nuevo sobre el taburete.

- Trío de reinas.

- Full de reinas.

- Poker de reinas.

Antes de acabar de decirlo LJ ya está levantando el cubilete y llamándome mentiroso. Me río porque me ha vuelto a pillar.

* * *

-¿Tiene familia? – Pregunta Ramón a Teo. 

Teo se limpia la boca con la servilleta muy lentamente, recorriéndonos con su mirada a los tres.

-La perdí hace tiempo, justo cuando nos volvíamos a unir… los perdí para siempre a los tres, mi mujer… y mis dos hijos, un chico y una chica. – responde con voz angustiada y mirada ausente.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto intrigada.

-¡Marta! – me riñe Ramón.

- No… está bien… Murieron en un accidente de coche… perdieron sus vidas - levanta su mano de plástico para que la vea – y yo no dejo de culparme por haber perdido solo la mano, me gustaría haber muerto con ellos…

Su mirada vuelve a desenfocarse y de repente es como si hubiera envejecido diez años. Se bebe el trago de vino que le quedaba en el vaso y se levanta.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, la próxima vez me gustaría invitarles a cenar en mi nueva casa.

-Iremos encantados – dice mi hermano.

Lucía tan solo sonríe, no hay duda que se ha pasado la velada pensando en Linc.

-Hasta mañana a todos.

-Yo hoy dormiré en casa de Alex – informo a Ramón. Le lanzo una mirada a Lucía por si se quiere venir conmigo, pero niega con la cabeza.

Salgo a la calle con nuestro invitado y su sonrisa no me resulta agradable. Respiro aliviada cuando al fin le dejo en la puerta de su casa y recorro sola el camino hasta casa de Linc. La noche está preciosas, el cielo lleno de estrellas, incluso hay algunas nubes que de vez en cuando parecen enredarse en la luna.

Cuando llego, subo sigilosamente al tejado para tumbarme boca arriba a mirarlas. Como la mayoría de las veces, aun no me apetece que noten mi presencia y deseo disfrutar de unos momentos sola.

Oigo sus voces, así que me coloco justo encima de ellos sin que se enteren. Sus risas son como un bálsamo y me hacen sentir bien. En algún momento escucho mi nombre claramente y presto más atención a sus palabras.

-Sólo con pronunciar su nombre ya te pones rojo.

-¡Anda ya! – protesta LJ

-Solo tienes que mirarte al espejo y comprobarlo tú mismo, hijo.

-Déjame en paz, será la cerveza.

La risa de Lincoln es tan natural que pese al nerviosismo que me ha hecho sentir el espiar a escondidas esta conversación sonrió contenta. Me siento llena de poder. Imagino la cara que se le pondría a LJ si les interrumpiera en este mismo instante…

De improviso todos mis sentidos se agudizan tras el casi imperceptible sonido de unas pisadas cerca de la casa. Sigo alerta hasta que vuelvo a oír los pasos… Esperando que sea mi hermana, aunque no del todo convencida, me arrastro hasta el borde del tejado para ver quién se acerca. Sobresaltada, veo la esquelética y extraña figura de Teo acercándose en la noche. Sus ojos, veloces como sables se clavan en los míos.

* * *

Continuará... 

No os olvidéis de dejar un review :-)


End file.
